Digimon: Sunset's Keepsake
by yK12
Summary: Running away was the last resort she could take. Even so, how did running away end up with her being bounded with a destiny in another world? Meet Katami Yuyake, one of the chosen ones to save the Digital World as she meets many friends along her way. However, with many twists and turns leading to her true path, she learns that she is more than she meets the eye.
1. Prologue

**DIGIMON: SUNSET'S KEEPSAKE**

 **PROLOGUE**

A girl with three powers,

A life with two chances,

A mission.

A destiny.

And...

The battle...

It all begins...

* * *

 **Shinjuku, Tokyo, Japan**

 **Normal POV**

Somewhere, a heated argument was happening between a middle-aged woman and a young teenage girl.

"I can't believe that you're still doing those bullying! When in the world are you ever going to stop, Yuyake?!" shouted the woman at the girl, whose name is Yuyake.

"L-like I said, I didn't do it! It's all a lie!" retaliated Yuyake. 'Why _aren't you believing me...'_

"You think I would believe what you said? Everyone's pointing their fingers at you! What evidence do you have to prove yourself?!" the woman answered Yuyake's statement back. "From now on, you are grounded. I don't want to see any more disgrace from a troublesome girl like you!"

Feeling grieve-stricken, Yuyake lost all control of her emotions and tears ran down her face. Without hesitation, she ran up to her room and locked it, ignoring the angry shouts lingering in the living room.

"Why? I... can't believe it..." Crying while moving from her place slowly, Yuyake packed her things into a small pouch. "She... doesn't believe me... at all... like... the others..." That was all she had said before she, once again, drowned herself into tears. That night, she made a decision.

And...

 _ **The night she ran away was the night that gave her true fate.**_

* * *

 **Outside - Late night**

 **Yuyake's POV**

I ran away. I finally ran away...

"I hate them... I hate them!" was all I could say to myself. I have a hard time with my life. Ever since a certain accident, I moved to Shinjuku with my mom and dad. Everything was going well until my class had a new transferee. The transferee was kind at first but then she became the source of my despair. I was bullied by her and her gang from my class. Even though I already consulted to the teachers, the bullies would accuse me of harassing them. Despite the bruises and scars on my body, the teachers would always believe the bullies. As a result, my whole self-esteem dropped. My smiles turned fake. I had very poor grades. I couldn't do gym well. I cried every night alone in my room. Eventually, I became a no good student

As if that wasn't enough, the transferee made herself fake bruises every day and accuse me for the cause of it. I was grieve-stricken. The teachers ended up believing her and called my parents. Soon, I also got scolded at home every now and then. It couldn't be helped. I was the cause of the accident we had in Shinagawa when I was six. My brother died in a car accident after trying to save me from a gang fight. It was the worst nightmare I ever had. Because of that, my ties with my parents was completely shattered and I could never bring myself to ask forgiveness from them.

I stopped my train of thoughts because I knew that it was no use dwelling on my problems. ' _I'm going to escape from it. After all, I'm no good. I can't face it at all...'_ Those were my final thoughts. Soon, I reached a park. I took a rest at a bench, trying to rethink of my decision. Suddenly, I heard a mysterious voice in my head.

' _ **Come... We need you.'**_

"W-what? Who's there? Come out!" was the only thing I said to reply the voice.

' _ **The Digital World is in danger...'**_

"The... What?" Without a warning, a bright light shone from me. I covered my eyes from the light. "Huh? What's going-" My sentence was cut off as I dropped into a mysterious portal under me. "AAHHH!" I shouted and with that, the portal closes, leaving no traces behind.

* * *

 **?, Morning - Tropical Jungle**

 **Normal POV**

"Ugh... That hurts..." Yuyake gained consciousness and looked around. "Where am I...?" As she scanned her surroundings, she realized that she was in a tropical forest. "Wow! It's so... tropical." Not long after she said that, she heard voices coming towards her. Yuyake, following her animal instincts, quickly hide under the nearest bush.

"I wonder why we were sent here..." From the bush, Yuyake saw a shy purple creature quietly talking to an orange cat-looking creature. "Well, maybe she's finally here! I'm excited!"

' _What the...?! What are they? Are they here to hurt me? What am I going to do...? I have to get away fast!'_

Yuyake quickly attempt to make her escape and get away from the two creatures. **(A/N: Note the word 'attempt'.)**

"Hey there!" The orange creature spotted Yuyake under the bush and greeted her cheerfully. "Eep!" Feeling shocked and scared at the same time, Yuyake let out a loud shriek. "Don't worry. We won't hurt you..." said the shy purple creature. "E-eh..? What are... I mean... Who are you?" asked Yuyake with hesitation as she stuttered, trying not to say the word 'what' to describe the two talking creature

"Come on! No need to be shy! I'm Coronamon! Nice to meet 'cha!" The orange creature, now known as Coronamon, replied with a chuckle. After that, the shy purple creature also quietly answered, "My name is Lunamon. We're both Digimons. Pleased to meet you. What is... your name?" If one has bad ears, they wouldn't be able to hear what the purple creature, now known as Lunamon, have said. However, Yuyake heard the introductions clearly. Then, she realized that she was asked by Lunamon and answered the two creatures.

"I'm... My name's... Yuyake. Katami Yuyake." Yuyake answered. "Nice to meet you too." After Yuyake finished introducing herself, Coronamon surprised her with his cheerful tone and said, "Really?! You're Katami?! Katami Yuyake?! Lunamon! It's her! It's really her!" With confusion, Yuyake looked at both of the two intriguing creatures and waited for them to answer her unvoiced question.

"Our Tamer... We... We finally found you, Katami..." Lunamon replied with a shy smile. "T-tamer? What's going on?" Yuyake was stunned with the sudden statement and was pulled away by the two creatures. "Come! We need you to follow us!" said Coronamon.

"W-wait! Where are we going?!"

"To somewhere special." If Yuyake was just imagining things, she could have sworn that she saw the sparkles in the eyes of Coronamon and Lunamon.

' _Have I got no choice...?'_ was all Yuyake could think of before she was dragged towards her new mysterious journey.

* * *

 **? - Mysterious place**

 **Normal POV**

Somewhere, an unknown entity was watching over Yuyake, Lunamon and Coronamon.

"It all begins, Katami Yuyake..." With that, the entity disappears...

* * *

 **Tsuzuku~~**

 **Konnichiwa, minna. It's been a very, very long while. Please let me apologised for putting my Digimon story on hold for such a long time. Some of you might have grown beards by now. :P**

 **Good news for me is that I finally finished my exam. Hm... Just waiting for the results, which I'm kinda terrified of. :P But even though I'm done with it, I still have problems with my writer's block so updates will be quite slow. Maybe not the beginning part since it's just rewrite but I'll put it slow first so that I have time to write the new ones. :)  
**

 **Anyway, in case any of you are wondering why I put this story as 'new', let's just say I decided to rewrite it, give it a new feel with the name callings and maybe fix the beginnings a bit. When I re-read the old one, even I was a bit confused so I decided to fix it a bit.**

 **Forgetting my rambles aside, I hope that my old readers of the Sunset's Keepsake will still continue to follow this new version. You guys can unfollow the old one. I only put a notice to say that there's the rewritten version. Ja... I hope you guys can still review and comment on your thoughts again, even if it's the rewritten chapters. For now, thank you for waiting, minna.**

 **Ciao~ ;)**


	2. Chapter 1

**CREDITS: I thank** Exabyte **for his review in the prologue. I hope that you would enjoy this remake until the end. :) Of course, I also hope it goes the same to every one of you readers out there! ;)**

 **DISCLAIMER: I do not own any original Digimon things here as they belong to Akiyoshi Hongo, Toei Animation and Bandai of Japan. However, I do own my OC, Yuyake and this storyline. Thank you. (Please forgive me for not putting this in the first chapter. God... I made the same mistake as last time... :''))**

* * *

 **CHAPTER 1: DIGIVICE, TAMERS AND DIGIMONS!**

 **?, Tropical Jungle - Evening**

 **Coronamon's POV**

' _We finally found her! Yahoo!'_ That was my only thought for first impressions. Mine and Lunamon's tamer, Katami Yuyake is finally here! We waited so long to have a human tamer as a companion but now, our dreams have finally come true. Even though Yuyake seems a 'little' shy like Lunamon but I think I can bring the excitement out of her soon!'

"Oh, wait! Before I forget..." I said while taking out something out of nowhere as Yuyake wondered in curiousity, "Hm? What...?"

"Here. Take 'em." I said as I gave Yuyake two D-Powers, also known as a Digivice and some upgrade cards. "Huh? These are...?" asked Yuyake. She was curious on the D-Powers and cards that I just gave her. Then, Lunamon, as usual, quietly replied, "They're... Digivices. We call them the D-Power. On the other hand...the cards are... upgrade cards."

"A D-Power? Upgrade cards? What do I need them for?" Yuyake replied with another curious question. This time, I answered her by saying, "The D-Power is a technology needed to level up, or as we call, digivolve Digimons like us when used by our real tamer, and that's you! While the upgrade cards are for you to use to make us stronger! That's why you're here! We need you!" After I told her my answer, I saw Yuyake's shocked face as she said, "Eh?! M-me?"

"We hope that you'll agree. After all, you are our chosen tamer..." Lunamon added after hearing our tamer's shocked exclaim. "B-but... Are you sure? I'm not that dependable... I mean, I'm just a no-good human back in my place..." Hearing that, both Lunamon and I were shocked as we both said, "You're perfect!" Yuyake was surprised and I went on rambling about her even though I just met her. "You're just the tamer we've been waiting for! Plus, I don't see how you're useless. You just need some self-confidence, that's all!"

After that, silence filled the air until Yuyake broke it. "...You really think I can be your tamer?" asked Yuyake after thinking for a while. Lunamon and I both nodded in agreement as we waited for Yuyake's reaction. "Well... getting to know you guys should be quite fun." I just anticipate Yuyake's answer. "And? And?"

Yuyake just looked up from where she was facing and answered with a small smile. "I'll... help you with everything I can. So... you can count on me, I guess." I could tell that Yuyake's smile is kinda weak. Then again, it's a no problem as long as I, Coronamon, will brighten up that smile, sooner or later!

* * *

 **Lunamon's POV**

I was happy when the human girl, Yuyake, agreed to become our tamer. Other than that, I can see that she seems to have a rough time communicating with other people, especially us, but I think Coronamon will be there to fix it. I hope that he doesn't go overboard, though...

* * *

 **Yuyake's POV**

I finally had someone who believes in me. For some reason, I had a tingling feeling in my chest and felt like I wanted to jump up high in the sky, though I think now is not the right time to do so...

Suddenly, Lunamon said (whispered),"It's... getting late. We should... call it a night. We don't want you to feel tired during our journey..." Then, Coronamon said, "Yeah! It's gonna be a long journey before we see the 'Harmonious Ones!'"

"The... 'Harmonious Ones'?" I asked after the unknown name was brought up by Coronamon. "Oh, don't worry about them! We'll tell you about it tomorrow! By then, sweet dreams, Yu!" Coronamon replied with his cheerful and exciting tone. And wait... _'Did he just call me...?'_ I smiled at his expressions and just shrugged my thoughts. _'Nevermind...'_ I then wished him and Lunamon 'good night' before I laid on the ground between my Digimons. _'I hope everything goes well. I wonder how oka-san and otou-san will be without me...'_ I thought as I drifted off to dreamland.

* * *

 **Next day; ?, Tropical Jungle - Morning**

 **Yuyake's POV**

I woke up, feeling a little dazed. _'Hm...? Where am... Oh yeah... I'm in that... What was it called... Oh, wait... I didn't ask, right? Wait.'_ "Where's...?" I stopped my train of thoughts and wondered where Lunamon and Coronamon could have gone to. I stood up and began searching for them and thought, _'Maybe it was just a lie. Yeah... Who would want me to be their tamer anyway...'_ However, I made my assumptions too soon as I was surprised by the two creatures whom I was searching for.

"WAH!" shouted a familiar cheerful and exciting voice that succeeded in scaring me. "K-Kya! Don't hurt me!" I half-screamed while shutting my eyes and cowered in fear, feeling afraid that some Digimon might hurt me, not knowing that it was only my Digimons. "D-don't be scared, K-Katami... It's... just us..." I heard that familiar quiet voice and turned around to find Lunamon, feeling shy as usual and Coronamon, feeling mischievous with his own antics as he rubbed the back of his head.

"Sorry. Did I scare you too much? I was going to greet you normally but I can't stand anything without any excitement!" apologised Coronamon **(more like sorry not sorry 3:)** as he chuckled awkwardly with that cheeky smile on his face. I just stared Coronamon in horror.

Suddenly, Coronamon started laughing. "Pft... Hahahahahaha!" I thought hard while thinking what was wrong with me and began to worry about Coronamon strange personality until Lunamon said, "Y-you're kinda funny, Katami... It's the first time... Coronamon has laughed just by... looking at other people's face." I was surprised when I saw Lunamon laughing together with the orange creature while Coronamon was still laughing like there was no tomorrow. Soon, I began to stutter. "I... Uh... What...?" I didn't know what to do when I knew that Coronamon wasn't going to stop laughing soon.

* * *

 **A few minutes before~~**

 **Lunamon's POV**

Coronamon and I woke up early today as we saw Katami still sound asleep. Without waking her up, we decided to head forward a bit to see if there was any enemy nearby. A Digimon, to be exact and I could feel like one is nearby but I remained oblivious to the threat. Then, out of the sudden, Coronamon said, "Hey, Lunamon. You know that you're going to be the one answering Yu's questions, right?" Hearing that question from Coronamon, I exclaimed with a surprise. "E-eh? Me, again? But..."

I was cut off when Coronamon interrupted me with his statement. "No 'buts'. I answered Yu yesterday already and now, it's your turn." I was stunned with his answer and looked down, feeling shy as I don't feel accustomed with Katami, yet. However, I knew that I had no choice. "O-okay... But I'm not answering any bombarding questions, okay...?" With that, I hold up my pinky fingerwith Coronamon as he said, "Deal!"

Once we thought the coast were clear, we went back to our mini campsite. Little do we know, there was someone watching us but we failed to notice it as all we thought of was to wake Katami up. Then again, 'waking someone up' with Coronamon around has never been normal in my whole entire life.

We saw Katami already awake as she searched for us but she put up a what seem like a dull expression and Coronamon scared Yuyake with his usual loud voice, making her looked surprised and horrified at the same time. As usual, a strange thing happened with Coronamon. After all, Coronamon started laughing at Katami for no reason.

Even though I was shocked, I tried to reason to Yuyake about Coronamon's sudden laughter. However, when I looked at her one more time, I couldn't help but join Coronamon. Katami's face was actually priceless! "Y-you're kinda funny, Katami... It's the first time... Coronamon has laughed just by... looking at other people's face."

Unfortunately, Katami began to stutter again. "I... Uh... What...?" She looked so afraid to voice out her questions that I thought Coronamon was going to get on her nerves soon. With that, I stopped Coronamon from laughing so that Katam could talk to us without stuttering.

"Coronamon, that's enough. You're... going to make her get scared again..." I calmed Coronamon down as his laughter began to die down, though not completely as he said, "S-sorry... I... You just make me feel so happy so suddenly... I couldn't help but laugh when you made that weird face!" Eventually, I got irritated by Coronamon's words again and sternly said, "Coronamon! That's rude. Don't say that to our tamer!" I raised up my voice, which rarely happens unless it had something to do with Coronamon.

Soon, Coronamon got alerted and kept quiet. _'Looks like it worked.'_ I thought. After that, I asked Katami about the questions that she wanted to ask. "So, what is it... that you want to ask, K-Katami?" Katami felt relieved and started to sigh after I asked her that question.

Suddenly, she started to breathe in and started to bombard me with more than one question. "Where is this place? Why am I here? Who are these 'Harmonious Ones' and why do they want to see me? Where exactly are you bringing me to? Are there any other humans here in this place? Please answer my questions!" Katami stopped to take a breath and started to stare at me intently.

I stuttered as I answered Katami. "U-um... We're in the Digital World, T-tropical Jungle to be exact. Y-you're here because... because..." _'On second thought, I'll let Coronamon do the answering...'_ was my only thought as I looked at Coronamon with another horrified look.

* * *

 **Normal POV**

After Yuyake asked the multiple questions, Lunamon looked at Coronamon while waiting for him to answer the questions.

"Wait... Are you expecting 'ME' to answer?! Lunamon! I thought you said you were going to be the one answering the questions!" Coronamon complained with a pout. Yuyake found it adorable and stifled a laugh. "But... You promised that I won't have to answer... If Katami bombarded me with a lot of questions... So..." was what Lunamon answered. Then, Coronamon became shocked and began to sweat beads. "Gack! You caught me on that..." and Coronamon averted his sight away from both Lunamon and Yuyake.

Once again, silence filled the air until...

"Hehe..." Yuyake giggled quietly but can still be heard by both Coronamon and Lunamon. They immediately stared at Yuyake with strange looks. That, of course, didn't go unnoticed by Yuyake. "Eh? Did I do something wrong? You still haven't answer my questions..." said Yuyake shyly with the last sentence voiced out almost unheard.

"You just laughed..." whispered Coronamon. Lunamon heard it and agreed with Coronamon as she nodded at their tamer. "Eh...? Is it... a bad thing? I'm sorry..." Yuyake said with a sad tone and looked down to the ground as if there was gold on the ground.

Without further ado, Lunamon immediately consoled Yuyake so that she wouldn't feel hurt. "It... It's okay... You d-don't have to feel offended! It's just that... you haven't really shown any sign of joy with us..." Then, Yuyake felt surprised and replied, "Are you saying... that I should smile more...?"

Then, Coronamon interrupted the conversation by saying, "Heck, yeah! In fact, you should put up that smile every day! A smile a day keep the sadness away!" Feeling taken aback by those touching words, Yuyake smiled. "Alright... I'll smile more often..." With that, Coronamon shouted, "That's the spirit, Yu! At this rate, we'll be best friends in no time!"

* * *

 **Yuyake's POV**

' _Best friends... I like that...'_ I thought that I would get into trouble when I came into the Digital World as introduced by Lunamon but I think I can get the hang of these things. However, nothing will go well with any of our plans when we were suddenly attacked by an unknown Digimon.

"Hah! Bone Cudgel!" There came an unknown voice which belong to... a green monster? I didn't have time to react until I was pushed away by Coronamon. "Watch out!"

"Ah!" Thank goodness that I was miraculously saved by Coronamon. I asked Coronamon whether he was fine which he replied me with a weak nod. Then, I focused my sight towards the green monster. "W-what's that?"

"That's Ogremon. He's a Champion level Digimon. You should be able to find out about him with your Digivice!" said Coronamon. With that, I quickly searched for my one of my Digivices which Coronamon gave to me yesterday and check the info about the green monster, now known as Ogremon.

"Ogremon. A Champion level. He has a high intelligence with a rough temper. Be careful with his bone club as he will swing it at you with Bone Cudgel." I informed my Digimons and continued. "He... He looks dangerous... Are you guys gonna be okay?"

Putting up a strong front, Lunamon bravely reassured me. "D-don't worry, K-katami! We can handle this. We'll protect you from any harm!" Even Coronamon agreed with her and ensured me as well. "Make sure to back us up while you can! You can slide the upgrade cards through the D-Power, alright?"

I then looked at both of my D-Powers once more and noticed that there was a thin space for me to slide my cards. "A-alright! I'll back you up!" I said with determination. I knew that there was no running away from this battle and I didn't want Lunamon nor Coronamon to get hurt so I stood beside them to show my resolve to fight alongside them.

"Let's go, Lunamon!"

"Right!"

"Corona-knuckle!" "Lunar Claw!" Those were the last things I heard as my Digimons went to strike the enemy in front of us: Ogremon. "Come on, little pipsqueaks! Show me what ya got!" said Ogremon cockily. _'Please be safe...'_ I thought, but little do I know that this will get out of control soon...

 **END.**

* * *

 **To be continued~~**

 **That's a wrap for today's update! Sorry if the story is filled with... talking and no action. But now you can tell that there's gonna be action in the next chapter! Though, I can't guarantee the new readers that it would be very much of an action since I'm not good at describing fights but I'll do my best as I write these things. BTW, if you any of you realised it, I changed the title from Digimon Tamers to just Digimon. It's no different whatsoever so I'm just saying. So... I hope that you would leave a review cause that would really help me a lot in my writing, especially if you notice something is strange with it!**

 **Till next time!** **Ciao~~ :)**


	3. Chapter 2

**DIS** **CLAIMER: I do not own any original Digimon things here as they belong to Akiyoshi Hongo, Toei Animation and Bandai of Japan. However, I do own my OC, Yuyake and this storyline. Thank you.**

* * *

 **CHAPTER 2: STRENGTH AND RESOLVE**

 **Previously...**

 ** _I then looked at both of my D-Powers once more and noticed that there was a thin space for me to slide my cards. "A-alright! I'll back you up!" I said with determination. I knew that there was no running away from this battle and I didn't want Lunamon nor Coronamon to get hurt so I stood beside them to show my resolve to fight alongside them._**

 ** _"Let's go, Lunamon!"_**

 ** _"Yes!"_**

 ** _"Corona-knuckle!" "Lunar Claw!" Those were the last things I heard as my Digimons went to strike the enemy in front of us: Ogremon. "Come on, little pipsqueaks! Show me what ya got!" said Ogremon cockily.'Please be safe...'I thought, but little do I know that this will get out of control soon..._**

* * *

 **Digital World, Morning – Tropical Jungle**

 **Normal POV**

As their friendship started to make progress, Lunamon and Coronamon along with their new-found tamer, Yuyake were forced to get dragged into a battle against Ogremon.

"Eat this! Corona-knuckle!" Coronamon said as he attacked the 'Digimon Hunter' before him. Fortunately, he landed a strong impact against Ogremon and got him vulnerable.

"Gah! Why ya little-!" Before Ogremon could finish his sentence, he was ambushed by Lunamon from behind. "Tear Shot!" Once again, Ogremon groaned in pain as a result of the sudden impact.

"Good going, Lunamon! Never thought you could pull that off!" exclaimed Coronamon in slight surprise as he did not think that Lunamon would ambush other Digimon from behind, even if it was their enemy.

"I-it's not like I have a choice! I won't let any Digimon harm Katami!" said Lunamon with her rare determination.

' _Lunamon...'_ was what Yuyake could only think of as she said, "Don't worry about me! You take care of yourself, Coronamon! Lunamon!"

"No problem, tamer! It's time to get fired up!" said Coronamon as he tried to land another attack. **(A/N: Keyword is 'tried')** "Corona-!"

Before Coronamon could land his trademark attack, he was hit by a harsh blow landed by Ogremon's fist. "Not so fast, kid. Pummel Whack!"

"Eh? Wha-? Gah!" Coronamon grunted as he got injured seriously by Ogremon's Pummel Whack. "Coronamon!" shouted Yuyake with worry as she attempted to run towards Coronamon until he stopped her.

"Don't come any closer! You'll be in danger! Stay back!" shouted Coronamon sternly as he ordered Yuyake to stay out of harm's way.

"But-!" Yuyake complaints were interrupted as Lunamon decided to fight back for Coronamon. "Lunar Claw!" Thanks to Lunamon's graceful attacks, Ogremon was slow to react and successfully got hit by Lunamon's attack.

"Guh! I forgot that there was another one of ya... Time for payback, little brat!" With that, Ogremon began to strike back with his Bone Cudgel. However, his attack missed as Lunamon safely dodged the heavy blow. Then, she went to Coronamon's side to check up on him.

"Coronamon! Are... Are you alright?" said Lunamon with pure worry. Soon, her question was replied with a weak nod by Coronamon.

"I'm fine! Don't worry about me! Worry about the enemy instead!" As soon as Coronamon said that, Ogremon began to land another round of Pummel Whack at both of Yuyake's Digimon.

"LUNAMON! LOOK OUT!" shouted Coronamon loudly which could deafened a normal human's ear at close distance. "Huh? Wha-?" Before Lunamon nor Coronamon could react, both of them were hit by Ogremon's Pummel Whack and got slammed away. "AAAAHHH!"

Seeing the horrifying sight in front of her eyes, Yuyake began to shout for her Digimon. "Coronamon! Lunamon!" _'No... Please... No... Be safe... I... I can't...'_ There goes the frightening thought that Yuyake had at that time as her legs became weak like jelly. The scene was then shrouded with dirt flying everywhere, limiting Yuyake's sight from seeing her Digimon's condition.

After Ogremon knew he was done with the two Digimons, he faced towards Yuyake's direction, lusting for more power, thinking that he might gain some by killing a human.

"Yer' next, human! Time to say 'goodbye' to yer life and 'hello' to yer precious Digimon in the afterlife. Pummel Whack!" As soon as he said that, Ogremon launched his attack upon Yuyake without any mercy. Thankfully, Yuyake was able to dodge it without a scratch.

"Ugh..." groaned Yuyake as she made a hard crash from trying to dodge Ogremon's Pummel Whack. _'Where are... Lunamon and Coronamon? Are they gone...?'_ The horrifying thoughts began to shroud Yuyake's mind as she had forgotten that she was Ogremon's present target.

"Hold still, human! Cause the pain won't last for long! Pummel Whack!" said Ogremon as he, again launched the same attack as before at Yuyake. _'Shoot! I can't move...!'_ thought Yuyake as she was paralyzed due to her present fear towards Ogremon. Slowly, his blow began to come closer to Yuyake until...

 **"Turn now!"**

' _Eh?'_ Once Yuyake had that thought going through her mind, her instinct quickly reacted and she turned her suddenly un-paralyzed body away from Ogremon's landing fist. As a result, his fist met the hard ground which greatly hurt him with great amount of pain. "GAH! CURSE YOU, HUMAN!" shouted Ogremon.

' _What just... happened...? I could have sworn someone just told me to dodge the attack... but who...?'_ thought Yuyake again as she, this time, remained her focus towards the angry Ogremon to keep track of his upcoming attacks.

Once Ogremon felt that someone was staring hard at him, he turned to Yuyake's direction once again. "You...! YOU WILL PAY, LOW HUMAN!" shrieked Ogremon loudly as he dash towards Yuyake to land another attack.

"No one will save ya again!" With those words already engraved into her mind, Yuyake stood stunned without making any movements which brought herself into danger. Seeing that he has a fortunate golden chance, Ogremon quickly grab Yuyake over her neck and choked her.

"K-kuh! G...gah!" struggled Yuyake as she tried to catch her breath as well as escape from Ogremon's grasp. "Let... me... go...!" demanded Yuyake weakly. "Gahahahahahahahaha! Not a chance, human! Not even yourself nor yer Digimon will be able to rescue ya! Just save yer prayers and this will all be over soon!" laughed Ogremon as he continue to choke Yuyake even harder with a huge devilish intent.

' _Is this... the end...? Am I going to... die and perish from... this world...? Coronamon... Lunamon... I just met you guys and yet... I let you down... I shouldn't have been the one for you guys... I'm... sorry...'_ Those were Yuyake's final thoughts as she began to lose consciousness.

 **"No! This is not your end! Don't give up! 'They'll' save you! Hang on!"**

' _They'll... save me... Huh...?'_ After that, Yuyake fainted but not before two certain voice said, "Corona Flame! / Tear Shot!"

* * *

 **Somewhere in Katami's mind...**

 **Yuyake's POV**

"Ugh... What... happened?" I grunted as I woke up in an unknown dimension. "This is..." I said and then realized what had happened. _'Oh, yeah... I'm dead... This must be... heaven...'_ was the only thing that I first thought despite the fact that it was not really true.

" **Katami Yuyake..."**

There goes the mysterious voice again. Without hesitation, I quickly asked, "Who's there?!"

" **Don't lose hope yet..."**

"What...?" The voice said something but I couldn't hear it. Something within me was blocking the answer. "S-show yourself!" I demanded.

" **I am..."**

"Why can't I...?" I couldn't figure out who the voice belonged to. Suddenly, the voice came back with another sentence.

" **Trust yourself... and your Digimon... they need you... Don't lose hope..."**

Once the voice stopped talking, I began to question 'its' statement. "Why do you know what's going to happen?! ANSWER ME!"

" **I am..."**

There goes the missing part of the voice's answer. Soon, I lose my consciousness again without having my riddles solved. The last thing I heard was... My name being called...

" **Katami Yuyake..."**

* * *

 **Digital World, Afternoon – Tropical Jungle**

 **Normal POV**

"-mi Yuyake!"

Lunamon shouted for her tamer's name as she worry about the latter's condition after being choked hard by Ogremon. Meanwhile, Coronamon was working hard to distract Ogremon from harming Yuyake .

"Katami! Wake up!" With that shout, Yuyake finally gained her consciousness.

"Ugh... Wha-? Where... am I...? L-lunamon? Is that... you?" asked Yuyake after waking up while holding up her aching head.

"Yeah... It's me. Are you okay?" replied Lunamon as she supported Yuyake back so that she could sit upright.

"Yeah... I'm... okay." reassured Yuyake as she began to look around for Coronamon. "How-? Where's Coronamon?" Yuyake asked with worry.

"Don't worry about Coronamon. He's fine. Now, he's trying to hold back Ogremon so that I could bring you to safety..." answered Lunamon while trying to calm her tamer down.

"He... But he's hurt!" Yuyake half-screamed and looked at Lunamon's bad condition. "You're hurt, too, Lunamon!"

"D-don't worry... This is nothing. What matters is that you're safe. Now, stay here and don't move... I have to back Coronamon up before things get worse..." said Lunamon while heading towards Coronamon, leaving Yuyake behind.

"No, wait!"

Yuyake tried to stop Lunamon. However, Lunamon already disappeared into thin air.

' _No... I won't let you guys get hurt anymore, Lunamon! Coronamon!'_ With a new determination and spirit, Yuyake stood up and quickly ran towards Lunamon's direction.

* * *

 **With Coronamon...**

 **Coronamon's POV**

"Gah!" I groaned in pain as I was, once again, hit by Ogremon's Pummel Whack.

"Gahahahahaha! Where's that tiny friend of yers? Did she ditch ya with yer precious tamer?" said Ogremon with his devilish smirk. After Ogremon uttered those words, he began to swing his bone club and aim it at me until...

"Tear Shot!" Lunamon stopped Ogremon's attack with her own counter-attack to protect me.

"Ugh! You again!" grumbled Ogremon. "I had enough of you two! I'm gonna destroy ya! HAH!" Once again, Ogremon raised up his bone club and prepared his strongest blow while aiming it at Lunamon.

I knew that the blow that Ogremon was preparing was going to get Lunamon killed, so I, without hesitation tried to stand up but failed. With that, I immediately warn Lunamon before it was too late.

"Lunamon! Get out of there!"

"Strong Maul!"

However, my warning was useless as Lunamon was slow to react. Worse comes to worse, I thought it was the end for her. Suddenly, a familiar silhouette came out of nowhere and saved Lunamon from Ogremon's Strong Maul.

"Isn't that...?" My doubt was resolved as I found out that the silhouette, or the person, who saved Lunamon was none other than my tamer, Yu.

* * *

 **Normal POV**

After Yuyake caught up with Lunamon's fast speed, she saw Lunamon in danger and swiftly brought Lunamon into safety before Ogremon could hurt her.

"Are you alright, Lunamon?" questioned Yuyake in panic with fear that Lunamon might be injured even more.

"N-no... I'm alright, Katami." Lunamon said to put Yuyake at ease, not forgetting to add, "B-but! I told you t-to stay put! I... I don't want you to get into any danger!"

After hearing that exclaim from Lunamon, Yuyake lost her usual calm and timid demeanour and berated her Digimon.

"I had enough protection already! I don't need you guys to get hurt because of me! I don't want it at all!" Yuyake shouted. She then voiced her resolve to the purple Digimon without hesitation. "I want... to fight with you two... Even though we just met, you two are the ones who would stand up for me just to protect me. That's why I... I will stand by your side. I won't let anyone hurt you guys without getting pass me first! So please... Let me do what I should as you tamer..."

"Katami..." was all Lunamon could say until... Ogremon interrupted the moment.

"Heh. Nice speech ya had there, human. But what's the use? Yer' useless! Just like your Digimons! And I'm gonna crush all of you! HAH!"

Before Ogremon could assault both Lunamon and Katami, Coronamon shield them with his Corona-knuckle. "Not so fast, Ogremon! Corona-knuckle!"

Thankfully, it landed at Ogremon's face and placed him vulnerable. "Try to land one more hit on Yu or Lunamon or even me one more time, and I'm gonna send you to a place worse than hell!" yelled Coronamon with his resolve.

Feeling glad that they were saved by the lion Digimon, Lunamon and Yuyake simultaneously called his name. "Coronamon!"

"Alright... What do you say we kick it up a notch, tamer?" asked Coronamon with confidence.

With a smile on her face, Yuyake replied, "Yeah. Let's do this, Coronamon! Lunamon!"

Then, Yuyake's Digimon nodded their heads and together, they face their enemy with a new resolve: To fight together as a team. With that, Yuyake grabbed her grey Digivices and the cards she was given.

"Let's do this!" Yuyake then slide one of the upgrade cards over both of the Digivices that she was holding with her right hand.

 **"DIGI-MODIFY! STAMINA ACTIVATE!"**

All of a sudden, Coronamon and Lunamon was surrounded with a special light as they gained extra strength to fight back against their opponent.

"Alright! I'm fired up! Corona Flame!" Coronamon punched Ogremon with the new upgraded strength given by Yuyake through the Digivices.

"GUH! What?! How could ya have so much strength with yer weak body?!" Ogremon exclaimed with a shocked look on his face.

"Because I... have a tamer that I can rely on! And I'll never let you hurt her! Let it rip, Lunamon!" said Coronamon as he stepped back to let Lunamon attack.

"Lop-ear Ripple!" Lunamon spun her large ears and released a vortex of bubbles, resulting Ogremon to get trapped in them.

"Wha-? What is this?! Let me out of here, ya little brats!" complained Ogremon as he tried to hit the bubbles, hoping that he will be able to get out from them.

"Heh... Sorry about that, mister. But after what you did to us, I'm never gonna let you go! Yu, think you could give us another boost again?" inquired Coronamon as he requested for another upgrade boost to end the battle with Lunamon.

"A-alright!" Yuyake took out another upgrade cards and slide them over her Digivices.

 **"DIGI-MODIFY! POWER ACTIVATE!"**

"No... No... Please don't... I don't want this...! Let me go, ya rascals!" begged Ogremon with a tone of no regret.

"Sorry. But I think even Lunamon won't let you out of this." With that, Coronamon look over Lunamon and saw her nodding furiously as the both of them got engulfed by another ray of light around them.

Finally, Coronamon and Lunamon hold their last strength in and released it in one go.

"Corona-knuckle! / Lunar Claw!" They shouted.

"A-AAAHHHHHHHHH!" screamed Ogremon as he finally dispersed into data.

With that, both Coronamon and Lunamon absorbed the data into their bodies. They both chuckled and high-fived each other but their moments were ruined when they heard a 'thump' behind them. As they turned their backs, they saw Yuyake, who already collapsed due to exhaustion.

"Yuyake!" They both shouted with concerned looks on their face but then, they calmed down after seeing that Yuyake fainted with a smile on her face.

* * *

 **Somewhere in Yuyake's mind...**

 **Yuyake's POV**

I heard a voice calling for me.

" **Katami Yuyake..."**

"...Hm...? Wha-? Ugh..." I woke up, seeing that I was not in the Digital World again. I looked around once more and realized that I was in my sub-consciousness again. I then stood up to look for the source of the mysterious voice before this when it suddenly called for me again.

" **Katami Yuyake..."**

' _Again... That voice... Why does it sound so unknown yet... familiar...?'_

" **Katami Yuyake..."**

I knew that wandering won't lead me to any answer that I want so I spoke up to question the voice.

"Who... are you...? Why are you... here...? In me...?" However, the answer was not fulfilling as I hope it would be.

" **I am..."**

"I... I can't hear you...! Why can't I... hear you...?" I quietly said. Then, the voice spoke again.

" **Thou art I... and I art thou... I am..."**

"What? Thou art I...? Isn't that... old English language...?"

" **I will be waiting... For the time to come..."** The voice then slowly disappears as my vision began to become blur.

"Eh...? What? Wait for what?! Why can't I see suddenly...? Wait...! ANSWER ME! WAIT!"

In the end, I wasn't in my sub-consciousness anymore.

* * *

 **Digital World, Night – End of Tropical Jungle**

 **Normal POV**

"WAIT!" Yuyake yelled as she woke up in a cold sweat. She thought that the dreams that she had had 'twice' was more than just a dream. Although she tried to remember where she first heard the familiar voice, her memories failed her as she couldn't remember anything about it. She then looked around her surroundings and found out that she is in a strange room, more like a man-made room.

' _This is...?'_ Before she could continue to think about it though, Lunamon and Coronamon suddenly ran into the strange room out of nowhere with anxious look on their face.

"Are you alright, Katami/Yu!?" questioned the two Digimons simultaneously as they checked Yuyake's body to see if there was anything wrong with her. Feeling uneasy with the ticklish touches around her body, Yuyake giggled softly which then transformed into a loud laughter.

"Pft... Hehehe...Hahahaha! S-stop, Lunamon. Coronamon! T-that's ticklish...!" struggled Yuyake as she begged her Digimons to stop touching her while trying to contain her laughter.

However, the tickling did not stop there as Lunamon and Coronamon look at each other with a cheeky smile. Then, they looked at Yuyake with a devilish smirk. Yes, a devilish smirk, even from Lunamon. Yuyake soon found out that she was in a lot of trouble with her Digimon and tried to stop them from tickling her but failed. At last, the strange room was filled with Yuyake's laughter as she wasn't able to prevent Lunamon nor Coronamon from tickling her even further.

While tickling Yuyake, Lunamon and Coronamon also laughed together with their tamer as they enjoyed their happy time together, forgetting their worries for a while. After that, the laughter then slowly died down and things became a little serious between the three of them. As usual, Yuyake was the first one to break the silence.

"So, um... What happened to Ogremon in the end...?" Yuyake asked her Digimons. Little does she know that they had 'killed' Ogremon but then the question was answered by Coronamon.

"He was destroyed into digital data and we absorbed him. From there, we can grow stronger and enhance our skills." After hearing that answer, Yuyake was slightly horrified and protested. "S-so... He's... dead...? B-but... I don't want to kill anyone! Not even a Digimon, even if they are my enemy! I don't... want..." Yuyake's sentence was suddenly cut off by Lunamon who reassured Yuyake to calm her tamer down.

"D-don't worry t-too much about it, Katami. Ogremon may be destroyed and we may have absorbed his data b-but a part of Ogremon is released to be revived as a Digi-egg, s-so don't worry..." With that, Yuyake brightened up a bit.

"So... He's... still alive...?" Her question was then answered with a nod by her two Digimons as Coronamon said, "But his memories from the past will be deleted and he will have to start his life all over again."

"I-I see... I'm sorry for my outburst... I just... I just can't have anyone to lose their life mercilessly like that, even if they are my enemy so I hope you understand..." Yuyake quietly told her partners.

"Don't worry! We understand. Hu-People like you won't be able to take in all these things in such a short time." said Coronamon enthusiastically while trying not to say 'human' to Yuyake, followed by Lunamon, "P-please take your time... I'm sure that... you'll be able to get used to these things. Oh... and don't ever worry... Digimon will be revived... into a Digi-egg... even after their data is destroyed..."

"Okay, then. I'll try not to get it over me..." replied Yuyake. Then, she smiled and thanked her Digimons. "Thanks... for everything, Lunamon, Coronamon. I... appreciate it very, very much."

Lunamon and Coronamon was shocked at the sudden exclaim but smiled softly at Yuyake as they each grabbed her hand and simultaneously said, "You're welcome, Yuyake! It's our job to do what we can and plus..." Yuyake wondered what her Digimons were going to say until... "You're our friend, after all!"

Yuyake felt a tingling yet happy feeling in her heart when she heard the word 'friend'. _'It's been... a long time since... anyone call me... a 'friend' and yet these guys... I just met them, yet they... they...'_ Once Yuyake's train of thoughts ended there, her eyes began to shed tears which surprised Lunamon and Coronamon even further.

"W-what's wrong, Yu?" Coronamon stuttered as he began to be worried about Yuyake's sudden tears as Lunamon continued his words. "W-we didn't do anything wrong, d-did we...?" However, they were responded with a light chuckle from Yuyake as she smiled brightly at her Digimons.

"Thank you...! Thank you...!" she chanted and hugged her Digimons warmly. With that, Lunamon and Coronamon then reflexively hugged their tamer back. Suddenly, a ray of light came out of nowhere from Yuyake as the three of them released the hug and looked at Yuyake.

"W-what's happening...?" Yuyake asked. "The Digivices! They're glowing!" yelled Coronamon with excitement.

True. The Digivices was glowing. As they glowed, a burst of light began to release from them and made Yuyake, Lunamon as well as Coronamon to cover their eyes to prevent them from being blinded. Soon, the light dimmed down and Yuyake was the first one who opened her eyes. She saw her Digivices floating down and held out her hand to catch them. The first thing she realized was that the colours of her Digivices changed.

"Eh? Lunamon! Coronamon! Look! The Digivices! The colours changed!" Yuyake half-shouted at Lunamon and Coronamon to get their attention. One of the grey-coloured Digivices became orange with a white base while the other one became violet with the same white base.

"WOW! That's awesome!" shouted Coronamon as he burst with excitement and enthusiasm when he saw the new-coloured Digivices. "This orange Digivice must be meant for me! It's cool!"

"T-then, could this v-violet one b-be mine, Katami...?" inquired Lunamon shyly as she glanced at her tamer. "Yep! Sure it is, Lunamon!" replied Yuyake happily as she gave the Digivices to her Digimons for them to have a closer look at it. Then, Lunamon and Coronamon looked at each other once more.

"You know what this means, right, Lunamon?" asked Coronamon cheerfully. "Y-yeah... We can finally... digivolve..." smiled Lunamon.

"Digvolve?"

* * *

 **Yuyake's POV**

"Digivolve?" I asked as another unknown word was suddenly voiced by Coronamon. "Oh, sorry! I forgot to explain about digivolutions!" said Coronamon as he continued, "Digimons are like humans. We can grow up to the next stage when we're strong enough to do so." Coronamon stopped his explanation and looked at Lunamon to let her continue the explanation but she sighed.

"You... forgot the rest again, Coronamon? 'Knowledge is power', you know..." asked Lunamon. "Come on! You know I'm not as smart as you, Lunamon! Plus, you barely talked to Yu about things related to us! And I don't believe in that phrase of yours. 'Action speaks louder than words' are better!" protested Coronamon.

In the end, Lunamon surrendered and continued the talk about digivolution. "Well, um... from what I remember... Humans started off as a baby, then a child. After that, a teenager. Finally, they grew up as an adult before they die... right?" With that, I nodded and Lunamon continued. "The same goes for us Digimon. We started off as a Digi-egg, then an In-training Digimon. After that is a Rookie. When we will grow stronger, we can reach the Champion level. After that level would be Ultimate level and finally, the Mega level, strongest level a Digimon can obtain."

"I... see... So I'm here to help you guys... to digivolve too?" I asked after absorbing all the information given by Lunamon.

"Yeah! Since we can't really do it ourselves. However, because we're being 'latched' with a tamer, like you, we can't hold our digivolution very long, especially if we overwork ourselves, so be careful! 'Kay?" said Coronamon as he pointed out a thumbs up at me.

"Hehe... Alright then... I'll do my best... to help you guys to achieve your final form!" I agreed with confidence and brightly grinned at my Digimons.

"Hehe... Thank you, Katami!" Lunamon shyly thanked me as I promised the both of them that I would help them to digivolve to their strongest level.

"Alright! Now that everything is okay! It's time to march forward and embark on our journey to meet the 'Harmonious Ones'!" shouted Coronamon with determination until a certain realization hit me.

"Wait! Now that I think of it, you haven't told me about the 'Harmonious Ones'!" Now, this... surprised Lunamon and Coronamon.

"Wait? What?!"

 **END.**

* * *

 **To be continued~~**

 **That's a wrap for this time, everyone! I'm sorry for the cliff hanger but that's all you guys can get for now! Hehe... By the way, want to know who that mysterious voice is? Well, you just have to wait for the future chapters, then! Hehe... But if you want to guess who it is, I won't stop you but make sure to keep to yourself now, okay? Don't want to spoil other people now, would you? ;)**

 **BTW, has any of you guys watched Digimon Adventure Tri: Reunion? If you haven't, I recommend you guys to watch it now! The hype...! Gosh... My childhood memories are back! Everyone's all grown up! :3 (If you guys wanna talk about this, I wouldn't mind. ;))**

 **Anyway, back to business. :P If any of you want certain Digimon characters appearance, that would be good. My dictionary in finding Digimon as opponents is quite limited and it would make my story feel rushed if I don't have much Digimon as opponents on my list. :P**

 **Okay, then. That's all for now. Please review this chapter so that I can write better in the future. Thank you all.**

 **Till next time. Ciao~~ ^_^**


	4. Chapter 3

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own any original Digimon things here as they belong to Akiyoshi Hongo, Toei Animation and Bandai of Japan. However, I do own my OC, Yuyake as well as this storyline. Thank you.**

* * *

 **Previously...**

" _Alright! Now that everything is okay! It's time to march forward and embark on our journey to meet the 'Harmonious Ones'!" shouted Coronamon with determination until a certain realization hit me._

" _Wait! Now that I think of it, you haven't told me about the 'Harmonious Ones'!" Now, this... surprised Lunamon and Coronamon._

" _Wait? What?!"_

* * *

 **CHAPTER 3: ANOTHER HUMAN?!**

 **Digital World, Morning - Grassy Field**

 **Normal POV**

Somewhere, a mysterious portal opens up in the Digital World again. From that portal, an unknown human girl fell from it and landed on the hard ground but thankfully, her fall wasn't too painful as the ground was filled with tall grass.

"KYAAA!" screamed the girl as she landed on her pitiful back. "O-ow... That hurts..." wailed the girl as she rubbed her aching back. Then, she looked around to see where she was until, she heard a rustling sound behind her. She quickly turned to the source of the sound and became cautious.

"W-who's there?" questioned the girl as she found the rustling bush and started to move towards it to investigate it. Suddenly, the bush stopped rustling and her heart began to beat faster. _'Thump thump! Thump thump!'_

"What's...?" As the girl said that, she swiftly open up the bush and to her surprise, she saw an adorable Digimon and stopped her movements.

' _It... It's cute...'_ thought the girl with a small blush as the creature then stared at the human girl and started talking, surprising the girl at the same time. "Are you Hotami?"

"Eh? EH?! Did you just talk?" asked the girl, whom the adorable Digimon called as Hotami. "I'm a Digimon, short for 'Digital Monsters' and yes, I can talk. You still haven't my question, by the way." replied the adorable puppy-like Digimon.

"Eh...? Um...? Digi...mon...? Wait! You're those card games that everyone's into!" yelled the girl as she realized that she has yet answer the Digimon's question. "O-oh! I'm sorry! No! I'm not Hotami. Did you mistake me for someone?" The puppy-like Digimon then frowned sadly at my answer.

"I see... So you're not my tamer, Hotaru Kanami..." _'Eh... Wait a second... Didn't she just said...'_ "It's sad. I'll just have to keep searching..." The puppy-like Digimon then turned away from the girl until she was stopped by her. "W-wait! I'm Hotaru Kanami!" With that, the puppy suddenly stopped and turned with a bright face, very different from the one that she showed a while ago.

"Really?! Yay! It's nice to meet you! My name's Salamon and I'll be your partner! We're going to meet the 'Harmonious Ones'! Here's your Digivice and upgrade cards! Let's go, go, go!" rushed the Digimon, now known as Salamon as she explained 'almost' everything about her in less than a minute.

"Oh, okay... Wait... What?! Digimon partner? Harmonious Ones?! What's going on? And how did you know my name?!" Kanami bombarded many questions on Salamon but was calmed down by the latter as she stated, "I'll answer that later! Right now, just follow my lead 'cause we have to move on now! Let's go, Hotami!"

With many hesitation, Kanami was 'pushed' by Salamon as she got her feet up to move towards Salamon's headed destination. _'Where have I gotten myself into...?'_ wondered Kanami anxiously.

* * *

 **A FEW DAYS LATER**

 **Digital World, Afternoon - Windy Maze**

 **Coronamon's POV**

It has been a few days ever since Lunamon and my first fight together with Yu. We told her everything she had to know about our task and the Digital World. We also told her about the 'Harmonious Ones', the deities who sent me and Lunamon to get partnered up with Yu.

Now, we're in Windy Maze, the most confusing, dizziest, windiest and coolest maze any Digimon could have gone through but it's a good thing that Lunamon's here. She can help guide Yu and me even though I'm the one leading the way. Thankfully, everything seems to be going quite well on our journey. BUT! There's rarely any epic battle for us Digimons aka ME!

' _MAN! When are we gonna fight!? I'm feeling restless here! Why?!'_ I thought as I kept on walking in front of Lunamon and Yu with a grumpy face.

"Um... Coronamon, are you okay? You don't look too good..." asked my tamer as she moved closer to me while trying to get a closer look of me. She had that funny, worried look on her face which usually succeeds in making me laugh but too bad, I wasn't in the mood to do so as I was still hooked up in getting into battles with other wild Digimons.

"Nothing. I'm just thinking." Was all I replied until Lunamon interrupted our conversation. "T-thinking...? Coronamon is... thinking? Un-unbelievable..." Yu and I looked at Lunamon with that horrified face, which was totally meant for me as Yu questioned the weird reaction. "What do you mean, Lunamon?"

"Coronamon... never thinks." Was all Lunamon said as she showed her poker face at the both of us. I pouted, feeling hurt because of Lunamon's claim and protested. "Hey! I do think once in a while! Plus, I'm just feeling restless. That's all..." I mumbled the last two words but it was still heard by Yu and Lunamon.

"Restless? Why, Coronamon?" Yu asked me but Lunamon answered on my behalf. "Coronamon is very active and reckless as he is," "Hey, I'm still here!" "...he likes to pick a fight but since there wasn't any wild Digimons on our way here, he's just feeling a little bored." I twitched at the word 'little' when I was actually SUPER bored at this 'blissful' peace that comes without a fight. My sea of thoughts was once again interrupted when Yu voiced out her opinion about me.

"Ah... I see... Well, I guess I can understand Coronamon a little bit. Even though I don't like fighting the other Digimons, I do understand the feeling of wanting to get fired up in doing something you like, Coronamon." Yu let out her usual small grin as she said that as we continued to walk through the confusing maze with me still sighing now and then. "By the way, how long do we have to walk through this place? It feels like forever since we came to the maze..." added Yu as she wondered about the long distance we're having since we came to the place Yu stated.

"Hm... I think we should in the middle of it by now..." Lunamon softly said as she put her 'paws' under her chin and continued. "But it shouldn't be too long, I hope..."

"It's too looooong!" I whined. I began to sit down and pouted at the boring journey we are now having and got very frustrated because of it. Yu and Lunamon began looking at me weirdly as they both giggled at my 'babyish' antics and I got irritated by it.

"D-don't laugh! It's not funny!" I complained at my tamer and old friend. Despite me telling them to stop laughing, they kept on giggling while struggling to say some things to me.

"Pft... S-sorry... C-coronamon... Hehe..." My tamer said to me as Lunamon continued her line. "I-it's the first time you acted like that... Hehe..." I sweat-dropped at both of my companions' reasons and sigh. _'This... is getting nowhere...'_ was all I thought.

Slowly, the laughing stopped and we started off our adventure again. As we head further into the maze, the trademark breeze of the maze became stronger and the temperature went down rapidly.

"Brr... It's cold..." I shivered at the change of temperature as Yu make another comment about it. "I guess you're right, Coronamon..." _'Darn heck, I'm right! Why aren't you shivering, Yu?!'_ I asked in my thoughts, feeling horrified as I wondered how Yu can still walk normally without covering her body with her arms. Must be the... What did Lunamon call it? Oh, yes. The vest. Totally the vest. Then, Yu asked Lunamon another question.

"Is it supposed to be this cold, Lunamon?" Her question was replied by Lunamon as she answered, "Hm... Not really but..." Lunamon looked at me with a small smile and continued. "For Coronamon, it's good news that the breeze is getting stronger..."

I was confused when Lunamon said that and loudly asked her. "Why do you mean 'good'?! I'm freaking cold and I think, no wait. I KNOW I can freeze to death, you know!" However, Lunamon just gave me another small smile and replied my question. "It means... A Digimon from this maze... is nearby..."

With that, my enthusiasm returned and I started jumping around in excitement. "REALLY?! Yahoo! Alright! Let's get going! I'm all pumped up already!" I yelled. I was super excited as Lunamon told me the 'good news' that I've been waiting for as I almost fell on my feet for almost running ahead. Luckily, Yu calmed me down before I got into any unnecessary trouble.

"Alright, Coronamon. There's no need to get over-excited. You might get crushed by the enemy in the end if you let your guard down!" I paused my tracks when I heard the word 'crushed' from Yu's mouth and stared at her with a disappointed face.

"You don't have to discourage me like that, Yu..." My smile went upside down as I frown at Yu's negative claim about me. "But it's true, no? Don't you agree, Lunamon?" Yu turn her glance at Lunamon and we waited for her response.

"To be honest, Katami's right... We shouldn't get over-worked up ourselves. I mean... We should stay together and keep a cool façade so that we won't let our guard down... So, please understand, Coronamon..."

After Lunamon ended her response, I just sighed and frowned again. But I know that it can't be help since they were right. If I were to face a stronger enemy without Yu or Lunamon with me, I might get into a big pinch which will lead me to my data getting destroyed in no time. That's why, I nodded my head lightly at my companions and said, "Fine..." With that, Yu and Lunamon smiled happily until I said, "But I'm still not going to hold back when we're fighting a Digimon, alright?"

Yu giggled lightly at my statement and told me to not to worry. "Well, you can do that while you can. I won't stop you but make sure not to go too far. To be honest, I don't want you to demolish the Digimon population in this world, after all." We all laughed as a result of Yu's choice of words and the atmosphere became much brighter, though she blushed lightly and looked away out of embarrassment after realising what she had just said. I can tell that Lunamon and I felt closer to the once distant and shy Yu who was now slightly bright and cheerful as we enjoyed the sweet moment together.

However, whatever sweet moment we had was shattered as a sudden screamed interrupted the moment without any alert.

"KYAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

* * *

 **Yuyake's POV**

"W-what was that?!" I loudly asked as a loud scream suddenly rang in my ears when I was enjoying my time with Coronamon and Lunamon.

"Someone's in trouble!" confirmed Lunamon as she continued. "It's the same Digimon that I sensed a few while ago!"

With that, Coronamon and I became worried of the victim that was in grave danger in the hands of the unknown enemy which Lunamon had sensed. Then, I quickly asked, "Where is it coming from?!"

However, Lunamon failed to answer me as she couldn't detect the source of the loud cry nor the presence of the enemy. "I'm sorry... I can't sense them. The enemy seems to be hiding its presence and the source of the cry is weak."

"Well, there's must be a way! We need to save whoever that scream just now!" argued Coronamon at Lunamon's claim.

Suddenly, both of my Digivices beeped loudly in my pouch and without hesitation, I took them out and look at their screens. I found three red dots all clumped together on each of the Digivice. I remembered that Coronamon and Lunamon once mentioned about my Digivices being a map as well and I thought that the dots would be the location of the enemy and victim that we were searching for. I followed my instinct as I ran towards where I thought the red dots be while looking at the screen.

"K-katami! Wait! Where are you going?" yelled Lunamon as she was shocked with my sudden movement and swiftly chased after me with Coronamon.

"I know where they are! The Digivice just detected them! Follow me!" I stated, as I increase my pace to reach my destination faster so that I won't be too late, making sure that my Digimons were behind me.

No sooner than two minutes, we finally reached our targets' location. I spotted a huge, ugly, purple and yellow flower with spiky vines and small flowers as hands, facing towards an unconscious puppy-like Digimon. However, what surprised me was not the two Digimons but the third target who, without a doubt, was a human girl, just like me. She was carrying a big stick trying to hit the flower Digimon but was knocked out by it and was laying hard on the ground beside the puppy Digmon.

"NO!" I reflexively shouted, attracting attention from the enemy as it finally looked towards my direction. Coronamon and Lunamon get ready with their battle stance, waiting for my order. I knew that the girl with that unconscious Digimon was in grave danger, so I had no choice but to fight with the flower Digimon.

"Coronamon, Lunamon." I said to attract my Digimons' attention. They were waiting for the perfect order. "Do your thing!" My Digimons then smiled at the order.

"Alright! It's show time! Let's give it our all, Lunamon! Corona-kunckle!" said Coronamon as he launched his trademark punch at his enemy followed by Lunamon's scratch. "Lunar Claw!"

When the Digimons placed themselves into the battlefield, I glanced at my Digivice to know more about our opponent.

"Blossomon. Ultimate Level. Watch out for the tiny flowers from its vines whips as it will hurl them at you like a shuriken which cuts through anything, no matter hard it is! This attack is called 'Spiral Flower'. So the main point is the small flowers, huh?" I said to myself but I knew that I shouldn't waste any time since the injured girl and Digimon was much more important than tending to myself.

I moved towards the mysterious girl and took a closer look at her. She had a medium-length brown hair which she ties in a loose ponytail on one side with a white hairband. She was wearing a white, long sleeve cardigan over pink T-shirt, a black mini skirt that reaches right above her knees with a pair of dark grey leggings underneath it and a pair of pink and white sneakers. Beside her, I saw an injured, puppy-like Digimon with a gold ring around its neck.

"Hm... Better check this Digimon out..." I said as I held one of my Digivice again to check the data on the poor Digimon and I read it out aloud. "Salamon. Rookie level. It was created to look like a pet which resides from the human world due to a research. Close your ears when it prepares its special move, Puppy Howling 'cause this super-high pitched bark will completely paralyze all of its opponent." Once done, I looked at the two victims of Blossomon and tried to wake the girl up.

"H-hey! Are you alright? Wake up!" I shake the girl's body lightly while making sure not to hurt her even further but it didn't give me any good result as she didn't give me any response. I moved my fingers to touch her neck to check whether she was still alive and breathe lightly, feeling glad that she wasn't dead.

"Thank goodness... There's still a beating pulse." I reassured myself and turned to look at my Digimon's second battle. _'Please hang on, Lunamon, Coronamon. I'll be there soon!'_ I thought as I focused at the two unconscious beings again and thought of how to bring them to safety.

* * *

 **A few while ago, in the middle of Windy Maze~~**

 **Kanami's POV**

I walked around the weird maze, feeling a bit dizzy because of the confusing paths I have taken along the way while following Salamon behind her.

"Salamon... How long are we going to be here? I don't see the end anywhere..." I worriedly stated when Salamon replied my question. "Just a little longer and we will be in the middle of the maze. From there, we can stop and rest to recover our energy."

Salamon was totally cheerful despite the long walk we were having. We've avoiding many troubles along the way. I never thought fighting real Digimons was tough but I was glad that we only got engaged into battles with Rookie Digimons. Because of that, we barely got hurt and Salamon grew a little stronger. Other than that, I had my once grey Digivice become beige with a white background.

Suddenly, the wind of the maze blew harder against my cheek and I covered my body with my arms. "Brr... It's cold..." Yes, it was freezing cold as if I was in a blizzard and wearing my white cardigan didn't help one bit in giving me warmth but Salamon just shrugged at my statement and gave me pure reassurance. "Don't worry. Hold it for a little longer. We're getting closer to the middle of the maze."

I nodded in agreement with Salamon's claim and kept on moving. Soon, we finally reached our destination and I sighed in relief. "W-we're here... Thank goodness. So, we can stop now?" I asked Salamon but she gave me no answer and stopped her tracks. I asked her what's wrong until...

"Duck!" was all I heard from Salamon as she pushed me away from the unknown impact from an unknown enemy and I landed hard nearby. "O-ow... What... happened?" I wondered and looked around. I was shocked when I saw a giant flower Digimon in front of Salamon as it prepares to attack her.

"Thorn Whip!" It said as it swung its extremely long vine against Salamon. "Salamon! Dodge it!"" I yelled at Salamon to remind her of the danger of getting hit by the latter and she successfully listened to my orders. I took out my Digivice, getting prepared for battle and checked the information of our enemy. "Blossomon. Ultimate Level. Watch out for the tiny flowers from its vines whips as it will hurl them at you like a shuriken which cuts through anything, no matter hard it is! This attack is called 'Spiral Flower'. Wait... What?! Ultimate?!" I shouted when I finally realized that our opponent was neither Rookie nor Champion but and Ultimate. Without hesitation, I warned Salamon of the danger of fighting Blossomon but it was too late. Salamon was already unconscious and Blossomon was prepared to place the final blow on her.

' _SALAMON!'_ I thought and looked around for something to use to hit Blossomon and found a huge stick. I grabbed it and slowly moved towards the Digimon so that I could ambush it and tried to hit it but unfortunately, Blossomon detected my presence and assaulted me with its vines. I was hit and I landed hard beside Salamon. I thought that it was the end of the both of us but a ray of hope came to me as the last thing I heard before I lose my conscious was someone shouting to stop Blossomon.

"NO!"

* * *

 **Back to present, Middle of Windy Maze~~**

 **Normal POV**

As Yuyake was busy tending the two unconscious victims, Coronamon and Lunamon were busy fighting against Blossomon as the battle began to heat up.

"Alright! Eat this! Petit Prominence!" Coronamon shouted and rams against Blossomon, successfully hitting his target, followed by Lunamon's attack. "Tear Shot!" Lunamon's aim was accurate as the ball of water also hit her target, making it falling down on its back. Lunamon and Coronamon grinned at each other and high-fived together.

"Gah!" groaned Blossomon in pain. However, the attacks weren't enough to push her to her end. "I will destroy you two! Thorn Whip!" Blossomon swung two of her vines at Yuyake's Digimon and successfully landed a hit on them.

"Aaaah!" screamed Lunamon and Coronamon as they landed near Yuyake. "L-lunamon! Coronamon! Are you okay?!" Yuyake asked with a worried look after turning away from the unconscious bodies.

"Y-yeah... This is nothing... Guh..." Despite Coronamon trying to act tough, he failed as the impact was too strong for him to handle. "Guh... The enemy is strong, Yu... Get away from here and bring the two wounded people and Digimon away from this place!" ordered Coronamon with command but Yuyake was reluctant to leave her Digimons and protested. "Enough with that already! The enemy is an Ultimate! You two can't handle it without my help!" Yuyake then left the girl and Salamon nearby the trees and walked towards her Digimons.

"K-katami's right, Coronamon. We can't do this alone...!" Lunamon agreed with Yuyake's statement and stood up with Coronamon. "Well, it's best to have us down then to have her hurt again!" argued Coronamon.

While they were arguing, Blossomon lost its rage and began to assault her targets. "SHUT UP AND DIE! Spiral Flower!" She hurl the flowers from her vines and as the flowers began to reach Yuyake, Coronamon swiftly blocked the attack with his Petit Prominence.

"Petit Prominence!" He cladded himself with flames and protected Yuyake from harm. However, it risk him with a few scratches. "Coronamon!" Yuyake yelled but Coronamon ignored her and moved forward to slam Blossomon again.

"Hargh!" Blossomon was hit with Coronamon's full impact and Lunamon backed Coronamon up with her own attack. "Lunar Claw!"

"Thanks, Lunamon!" Coronamon smiled at Lunamon while she nodded. They then both looked at Blossomon once more as she tried to hold her ground. "You! YOU! Pollinosis Shower!" Blossomon screamed loudly as she sprayed powder on the two Digimons, rendering them paralyzed and useless.

Lunamon gasped at the sudden immobilization and panicked. "Eep! I... I can't move!" Even Coronamon felt terrified as he knew the effects would stay for a while before he could move again. "Shoot! Let... me... go!" He struggled to move from his paralyzed condition.

' _Oh, no! They can't move!'_ Yuyake thought as she tried to figure out how she could help them. But then, her reflects were slow as Blossomon already hit them with her Thorn Whip. "Thorn Whip!" she said as she swung her vines again and injured Coronamon and Lunamon at the same time.

"Gah!" They groaned at the same time. "Lunamon! Coronamon!" Yuyake shouted. _'No! They need more strength! They need...'_ As Yuyake thought of that, she quickly took out her upgrade cards, chose the perfect one and began to slide them over her Digivices.

 **DIGI-MODIFY! STAMINA ACTIVATE!**

A ray of light surrounded Lunamon and Coronamon as they received extra power given by Yuyake through the Digivces. Soon, they got back onto their feet and charged towards Blossomon with another round of their attacks. "Corona-knuckle!" "Lunar Claw!" Fortunately, these round of attacks succeeded in hitting Blossomon.

"Aah!" wailed Blossomon in pain as she fall a few steps back. "Why you little-! I'll get you back for this! Spiral Flower!" Despite having damages due to Yuyake's Digimon, Blossomon still had strength to conuter-attack them with her signature attack. However, she missed as they swiftly dodged the attack and moved towards Yuyake.

"Can you still hang on?" questioned Yuyake as she worries about her partners. "Yeah! Don't worry! We can do this, right, Lunamon?" reassured Coronamon as he turn his face to look at Lunamon. He saw her nodded with determination as they had a new task: To defeat Blossomon and protect the unknown human girl and Salamon.

"Alright!" Yuyake held up her Digivices with a new strong aura surrounding her and her Digimons. She put up a determined look and took out a mysterious upgrade card. _'It's time to use that...'_ Yuyake thought as a flashback occurred to review about the mysterious card...

* * *

 **Flashback...**

" ** _So, Coronamon. About Digivolving..." Yuyake asked while she and her Digimons were moving through the thick jungle filled with bushes and tall trees. Pushing away the tall grass that were blocking their way, Coronamon signalled his Tamer to continue as she continues her sentence. "How do you guys change under my control? I mean, is there a card or must something happen to make you guys Digivolve?"_**

 ** _Stopping at their tracks to answer the tricky question, Lunamon, being the brainy one of the Digimon pair, decided to answer for Coronamon. "A card...? Um... I think there's one. Could you take out your deck, Katami?" Lunamon motioned Yuyake to take out the cards that Coronamon had given to her prior to their first meeting. With that, Yuyake listened to Lunamon's request and revealed her deck. There were all kinds of upgrade cards but there was a card with a red background and a small, grey box in the middle. Upon seeing that specific card, Coronamon pointed it out right away._**

" ** _That's the one! That red card with grey box one!" Yuyake look at where Coronamon was pointing and took the card he was talking about. "This?" She asked and it was Lunamon's turn to answer as she follows up her reply with a long explanation._**

" ** _Yes. That card is the Digivolution card. To use that card, well, it's kind of tricky." Before Lunamon could continue her Before Lunamon could continue her explanation, Yuyake interrupted her with another question. "What do you mean 'tricky'? Is there some kind of skill or something that I should do before using this card? Or do we have to search for something for this card to work?"_**

 ** _After Yuyake ended her bombarding question, Lunamon tried to calm herself down. After all, Lunamon is NOT the type to be bombarded with questions. Noticing the pause, Yuyake almost flailed her hands in panic. "Ah... I'm sorry, Lunamon... It's a bad habit to bombard questions at you again." But Lunamon just shook her head. Soon, she began to speak up. "I don't really mean a magic trick or whatsoever. Nor do I mean a special skill or any item to ensure that the Digi-Modifying process works. It's just that... there's this myth about Digivolution under Tamer's command but I don't really believe in these things so..." As Lunamon's sentence trailed behind, she glanced at Coronamon. As expected, he came up with another claim._**

" ** _That's why I'm here! Since Lunamon doesn't really care about myths and stories, I'll be glad to take over this conversation!" With that, Yuyake sweat-dropped and smiled awkwardly. "Ahaha... Well, why don't you tell me your part of the story, Coronamon?" Yuyake motioned Coronamon to continue his 'story'._** _\- (OMG... Did you see that? I finally realised a horrible pun there. 0v0 Please ignore me.)_

" ** _Well, like I said before, Digimons are like humans because they grow like them. However, rumors said that Digimons that digivolve under their Tamer's control have difficulties in doing so." By that moment, Yuyake decided to interrupt her over-excited Digimon. "Eh? What do you mean 'difficulties'? Shouldn't it be even easier since the Tamers give their Digimons power to Digivolve?"_**

 ** _Being cheerful for being able to explain to Yuyake, Coronamon enthusiastically said, "Well, that's where Digimons like us have problems with. When we bond with a human Tamer, we can't really have full control of our own growth. Same goes with the Tamers themselves." Yuyake slightly nodded with a little understanding and ask another question before Coronamon could continue._**

" ** _What do you mean 'control your own growth'?" With that, Coronamon was stunned and didn't speak for a minute. At this pace, Lunamon knew that it was a factual question and decided to reply for Coronamon. "Katami, excuse me for being rude... but if you were to get controlled by someone and you can't anything on your own will, do you think you think you can grow by yourself?" With that assumption, Yuyake fully understood the explanation that Lunamon told and make a sign to allow Lunamon to keep explaining since Coronamon was in a daze and is sulking at one end since he couldn't explain the topic anymore._**

" ** _Now... Where did Coronamon stop... again?" After a few moments thinking about it, Lunamon finally remembered where her old friend stopped his explaination. "Oh...! Yes... about our control... To tell you the truth, Katami... Being a tame Digimon is not as easy as you think, sometimes. Our strength, powers and growth all depends on your resolution towards your problems. Even our Digivolutions depends on you but if you aren't resolved enough to overcome an obstacles blocking your way, you can't bring out the power to use the Digivolution card and Digivolve us."_**

" ** _My... resolve?" Yuyake wondered for a while and Lunamon continued talking to her. "The times when we would be in trouble would be the times where you have to stand up for us. When you finally collected enough courage to face our enemy in that critical moment, you will be able to Digivolve us in no time." Lunamon grinned as she stopped her explaination._**

 ** _Suddenly, Coronamon came back from his sulking and happily continued his 'explaination' with a 'closure'. "Then, Digivolution will be easy as pie!" Both Yuyake and Lunamon chuckled at Coronamon's antics and he became very embarrassed. Once the laughing stopped, Yuyake spoke her view on Digivolutions. "Alright, I think I get what you two meant. I understand how it is for you to be under a strict control with me but don't worry. I'll do my best to help you grow stronger and try to Digivolve you as soon as possible!"_**

 ** _With that, Lunamon and Coronamon became very excited and nodded happily together. "Okay!"_**

* * *

 **Back to present, Middle of Windy Maze~~**

 **Katami's POV**

' _That's why... I will make both of you strong together!'_ I made my final thoughts as I swiftly slide the mysterious card over my D-Powers. The Digivolution card.

 **DIGI-MODIFY! DIGIVOLUTION ACTIVATE!**

After I slide the card over the two devices, my Digimons were filled with excitement as Coronamon shouts his impatient fury. "Alright!"

 **D-I-G-I-V-O-L-U-T-I-O-N**

" **Coronamon digivolves to..."**

" **Lunamon digivolves to..."**

Coronamon and Lunamon were surrounded by data that was released by their respective Digivices and transformed into a different being.

" **Firamon!"**

" **Lekismon!"**

"A-amazing..." I mumbled as I admire my Digimons' new forms.

Coronamon digivolved into Firamon. He now resembles a lion with two wings on each side. He has a lion's fur around his head and has anklets with fire coming out from them on each of his four legs. He also has a tail ring and his face is shielded with some metal armour as well as the back of his body. Overall, he looks like a lion wearing a metal armour that releases flames.

On the other hand, Lunamon had digivolved into Lekismon. It was quite a beautiful sight. Her once large ears became a little longer and thinner. Even her antenna part was pointing upwards. She also had a face armour tied with a purple ribbon at the back. Like Firamon, she has anklets on both of her legs and her trademark crescent logo was hung with a big metal chain. She also had a few tail-like parts coming out from behind her and had a pair of gloves which the Digivice called the 'Moon Gloves'.

"Flame Dive!" Firamon charged towards Blossomon from the sky as he enveloped his body with flames.

"Eek!" screamed Blossomon as she failed to avoid the speedy attack and got hit by the impact. She took a very heavy damaged. However, she was still persistent and attacked once more. "Thorn Whip!"

With his new power to fly and speed, Firamon easily avoided the attack and escape without any injuries. Then, Lunamon's new form, Lekismon charged in with her new attack. "Moon Night Kick!" Her aimed was super accurate and added with her new jumping power and agility, the impact was far stronger than normal.

"Ee! No!" Blossomon took a lot of damage and still make a counter attack despite not having any strength to fight back. "S-spiral Flower!" Firamon easily dodged the 'shurikens' while Lekismon protected me from being harmed by throwing some bombs at them. "Moon Night Bomb!"

"No! Have mercy!" Blossomon pleaded but she was ignored as Firamon and Lekismon got ready with their final blow.

"Fira Bomb!" "Tear Arrow!" They both yelled and hit Blossomon with a powerful attack. Their combo was great as it finished off Blossomon, ending her rage to fight back.

"Aaaahhhhh!" She wailed loudly and dispersed into data. Firamon and Lekismon absorbed the data while some went away. Probably, to be revived into a Digi-egg like what my Digimons had said after our first battle.

"It's... over... Phew..." I mumbled again as I released my breathe while feeling glad that the battle with an Ultimate Digimon was over. I fell to the ground, feeling shaken after our second battle. I still couldn't get used to these things. However, I lost all of my pressure when my Digimons approached me to check on me.

"You okay, Yu? Must have been quite hard on you to keep the girl safe as well as fight alongside us, eh?" Firamon spoke as Lekismon was busy checking my physical condition, making sure I wasn't hurt whatsoever. Soon, not more than a minute when he asked me that question, Firamon reverted back to his Rookie self, Coronamon. The dedigivolution process was also followed by Lekismon who turned back into Lunamon. I felt at ease as I saw their initial forms because I thought they wouldn't be able to change back again.

On the other hand, although I was still a little frightened with all that happened during our fight with Blossomon, I kept a calm demeanour and reassure Coronamon as well as Lunamon's worries.

"N-no..." I shook my head and continued. "I'm okay. Plus, I couldn't actually bring the girl and the Digimon out of here. They're just right over there, near the trees." I pointed towards the trees where I had left Salamon with, I presumed, her tamer. I had thought that that might be the only reason that another human would be in the Digital World.

"L-let's go check on them. W-we don't want them to be d-dead, r-right?" proposed Lunamon nervously but was stopped as she groaned in sudden pain. "U-urkk...!" I was shocked when Lunamon almost fell to the ground as she held onto her aching body. No soon after that, Coronamon also groaned in pain as he couldn't hold onto his injuries from battling Blossomon. ' _Even though they just digivolved, their injuries remained from when they were fighting in their Rookie forms.'_

"L-lunamon?! Coronamon?! Are you guys alright?" I questioned in concern, feeling scared that they might leave me like everyone else. "D-don't worry, Yu. It's... just a scratch..." Coronamon said while trying to hold the pain and forced a chuckle.

"Scratch?! Scratch?! Don't kid with me Coronamon! I'm your tamer for goodness' sake!" I angrily scolded Coronamon for trying to act tough despite knowing that he is not in a good condition. However, remembering that my Digivices have something to do with my Digimons, I took it out and held it in front of them, hoping that something would happen and help cure their injuries.

' _Please... Please let something work...'_ I thought nervously and suddenly both of the Digivices shone towards them and they were, once again, engulfed with a cloak of light. It felt warm and reassuring. I was mesmerized by it and without realizing it, Lunamon and Coronamon were healed and looked like new-born Rookie Digimon.

"Y-you're healed!" I exclaimed when I saw their fixed condition and I hugged the both of them as my mind was put at ease. I thanked the Digivices to myself quietly without having anyone to hear it. _'Oh... Thank goodness...'_

Once Coronamon and Lunamon got up to their feet, we moved towards the unconscious people and tried to wake them up. "U-um...!" Because Lunamon was reluctant to disturb the two partners, Coronamon took her place and grabbed the girl's shoulder. Then, he shocked both me and Lunamon by shaking the girl's shoulder hard. "Wake up! Are you okay? Speak to me!" He yelled.

If I didn't know Coronamon better, I would have stay stunned at his act and internally sighed at his dumb move. I do pray for the girl to still have her head intact after being shook that hard by my overexcited Digimon. I attempted to calm Coronamon down before he destroy the girl mental strength when suddenly, I saw her moving her finger.

"Co-coronamon! Stop that! You'll hurt... Eh?" Lunamon heard me stop at my words and saw me staring at the girl. She asked me what was wrong and saw that the unconscious girl was waking up. "S-she's... awake...!" stated Lunamon shortly.

With that, Coronamon stopped shaking the girl's body and I helped him to lie her body on a tree trunk for support. Soon, she stirred from her unconsciousness and opened her eyes. It was caramel brown and I noticed that there was a feeling of shock in her eyes as she attempted to struggle from our grips on her.

"W-who are you? Let me go!" As the girl struggled, she saw her Digimon lying nearby her. "Salamon! Wake up!" she shouted. Being worried of the situation, I make an effort to cool down the girl so that she would stop panicking. "We're not going to hurt you. You're safe now. Blossomon isn't here to harm you or Salamon. Please pull yourself together."

When the girl heard me calming her down, she turned to look at me. She focused her gaze at me and it bothered quite a lot. She spoke up again. "You're a human?" That question surprised me a lot and I stayed stunned for a while.

* * *

 **Kanami's POV**

When I woke and saw another Digimon, an orange one, I panicked and looked for Salamon but she was still unconscious. I struggled from the Digimon's and another unknown person's grasped on me to get to Salamon. _'Wait... another person?'_ I thought and then it struck me when I heard an unknown voice coming from that 'person' as she asked me to regain my composure.

"We're not going to hurt you. You're safe now. Blossomon isn't here to harm you or Salamon. Please pull yourself together." I turned to the source of voice and saw a human in flesh in from of my eyes. She had quite long, dark blue hair which was tied in a slightly messy ponytail with a black scrunchie. There were bangs on each side of her head. She was wearing a baby blue, sleeveless, hoodie vest with a purple, short sleeve shirt inside. The vest had a pocket on each side. One which has a sun emblem while the other had a crescent one. She was also wearing a pair of grey pants with a pouch bag that has two pockets, a white wristband on each of her wrists and a pair of white and orange sneakers.

I became shocked to see another human in the Digital World and decided to question her. "You're a human?"

Once I asked her that, I saw that she stopped talking. When I thought back on what I had said, I felt like an idiot. _'S-shoot! I can't ask that kind of question!'_ I retracted back what I said and asked the unknown person in front of me. "Um... Who are you?" When my words were analysed by the girl, she suddenly woke up from her sudden daze.

"O-oh! Um... My name is..."

 **END.**

* * *

 **To be continued~~**

 **That's a wrap for now! I'm sorry for the cliff-hanger but this is where it first stopped in the old version so yeah. Anyways, it seems that there's another human in the Digital World like Yuyake now. She's my OC so I hope you'll like her.**

 **Oh and one more thing. If you ever have any ideas or Digimons that you want to have their appearance shown, please do tell me so. I will try and put them in my future chapters whenever I can. Hehe... Thank you very much for reading and I hope you leave a review or two. :)**

 **Till next time. Ciao~~ ;)**


	5. Chapter 4

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own any original Digimon things here as they belong to Akiyoshi Hongo, Toei Animation and Bandai of Japan. However, I do own my OCs, Yuyake and Kanami as well as this storyline. Thank you.**

* * *

 **Previously...**

 _Once I asked her that, I saw that she stopped talking. When I thought back on what I had said, I felt like an idiot. 'S-shoot! I can't ask that kind of question!' I retracted back what I said and asked the unknown person in front of me. "Um... Who are you?" When my words were analysed by the girl, she suddenly woke up from her sudden daze._

" _O-oh! Um... My name is..."_

* * *

 **CHAPTER 4: MY SORROWS**

 **Digital World, Evening - Middle of the Windy Maze**

 **Normal POV**

"My name is Katami Yuyake. You can call me however you like." Yuyake answered. Then, she introduced her partners to the unknown girl, Kanami. "These are my partners. This orange one is Coronamon. He's very overactive so I hoped that you can catch up with him in some ways." With that, Coronamon then took the Kanami's hands and shook it quickly. "Hey there! It's nice to meet you! How are ya doing?!"

The sudden comfortable reaction that Coronamon gave to Kanami made her flinched but it went unnoticed by the latter. Looking at the pitiful girl, Yuyake sweatdropped lightly. "A-anyways, this is Lunamon." She pointed at Lunamon as she introduce her second partner. "She's quiet and shy but I'm sure that she'll warm up with you soon." Lunamon politely bow after that intro with a small blush. "N-nice to meet you..." she softly stated. Then, Yuyake asked Kanami a question.

"So... Now that 'we' introduced ourselves already... Can you tell me your name?" "Katami... Yuyake... Eh? Ah! Sorry for the outburst just now. I'm Hotaru Kanami but you can also call me Hotami. For some reason, my Digimon calls me that. Her name is Salamon..." Kanami then looked at the unconscious Salamon with a frown and sighed. "S-she's still down, huh...?" Luckily, Yuyake was able to calm her down. "Don't worry. Lunamon can take care of Salamon's injuries, if she have any. But you can help her too. Try pointing your Digivice at Salamon." Yuyake encouraged Kanami to point her Digivice but when she took it out, she noticed something 'odd' about it.

"Eh...? Your D-Power... It's... not grey?" Yuyake noticed that the colours of the Kanami's D-Power was not the same original shade of grey but instead, just like Yuyake's Digivice, it had a different colour; beige with a white background. Kanami realized Yuyake's statement about her Digivice but finally understood her words. "Oh? This? Well, ever since I came here, it was grey but after I slided my Digi-Modify cards for Salamon several times, it turned into this. Pretty amazing, right?" Kanami quickly smiled at Yuyake and chuckled lightly.

After she stopped, Kanami wondered about her Digivice's powers. "So... How does pointing my Digivice help Salamon...?" Just as she said that and pointed her Digivice towards the unconscious Salamon, it suddenly shone and the same thing that had happened to Yuyake's Digimons occurred again as a cloak of light engulfed Salamon petite body. Soon, she was free from injuries and slowly woke up from her unconscious state.

"Hm...? Where...?" As Salamon regained her reflexes, she stood up with her four feet and look around to find Kanami. Right before she could find Kanami, a pair of arms grabbed her as she was hugged tightly by no one other than Kanami herself. "Salamon! Thank goodness! You're okay! You made me worry too much!" screamed Kanami as she squeezed Salamon too hard. "H-hotami... P-please let me... go... I'm... out of breath..."

Realizing her actions, Kanami stopped hugging Salamon and released her vice grip on her. "I'm glad that you're alright... Salamon..." Even though Kanami was happy, tears were slowly coming out as she trembled to hold them back. On the other hand, Yuyake and her partners were glad for both Kanami and Salamon as both of the partners were safe from Blossomon's clutches.

"Don't worry. As long as you're here, I'll always be okay." Reassured Salamon as she turned to Yuyake's direction. "So... May I know who these people are? They looked very friendly to me." At that sudden thought, Yuyake and Lunamon, not including Coronamon because of his air-headed personality, sweat-dropped at Salamon's naivety.

* * *

 **Digital World, Night - Outside of Windy Maze**

 **Salamon's POV**

It seemed that when I was out cold, Hotami made some nice friends, Katami Yuyake, Lunamon and Coronamon. What a rare combination. In fact, I don't think I have ever heard a tamer having the capability to have two Digimon partners at the same time. I guess that this Yuyake seemed special to the 'Harmonious Ones'. I would like to know about this girl and her Digimons as much as I want to know about Hotami. I can't wait to fight alongside our new friends! However, it looks like I can't think about them already since my tamer already stopped my train of thoughts.

"Salamon! Are you listening to me? Man... I can't believe you were daydreaming again!" My tamer, Hotami pouted at me for not paying attention to her. We were camping with Yuyake and the others right outside the Windy Maze to take a rest from the hectic events that had been going on for a while now. However, I was busy looking at the new human girl that I lost my focus on Hotami's words already.

"Eheh... Sorry about that, Hotami. It's just that... this girl is... unique in some way. It makes you feel like you can trust her at first glance." As I said that, Hotami released a chuckled and smiled calmly at me. "Well... You're right..." We both turned to look at Yuyake and her Digimons fooling around and enjoying each other's company. "She does have this special aura around her... I do wonder what kind of person she could be..."

Suddenly, Coronamon shouted at us. "Oi! Are you two staring into space or something?!" "Coronamon, don't say that to them." scolded Lunamon sternly at Coronamon. Hotami and I then laughed at their antics as Yuyake sighed in exasperation. Yeah... Things will be much more fun with these three.

"Alright, you guys. It's getting really late now. Let's go to sleep, shall we?" Yuyake said as my tamer and I nodded in agreement. After all those battling, I really need to get some rest. Not only that, Coronamon and Lunamon were already getting ready for bed. Makes sense though. Battling and digivolving, from what I heard from Yuyake, is not that easy to take up in one day. Soon, everyone said their 'good nights' as we drifted off to dreamland. However, not everyone was able to have their peaceful dreamland...

* * *

 **Yuyake's mind...**

 **Yuyake's POV**

Somewhere... I woke in an empty space again. I think... I'm in my mind now...

"Mm..." I stirred from my sleep and looked around. "This place... again..." I mumbled. I knew that I would have to hear that mysterious voice in my head again. However, I was far from wrong as a mysterious silhouette appeared right out of nowhere and whispered my name.

 **"Katami Yuyake..."** 'it' said.

"W-who are you...? Why are you in my mind...? And why... am I here?" I asked the unknown entity but her answer did not satisfy my wish.

 **"I am..."** There she goes again. I couldn't hear the answer for quite a long time already. I wish I go but my ears did not listen to my will.

 **"I can't really tell you now, can I?"** I was surprised by the entity's claim but before I could say anything, she continued. **"Never mind then. I will wait... until the time comes. Don't worry. We will have plenty of time by then. So long..."** Her voice then began to fade as I quickly shouted to her to stop but it seemed that my efforts were futile as I was brought to another place.

It was dark. That's all I could say. Suddenly, a bright light shone and I instantly cover my eyes for protection. When the light began to disappear, I was standing in front of my house. "This is...? Tokyo...?" I turned around and confirmed that I was standing in front of my house. "But why am I here? I thought I was in..." my words were cut off when I saw a loud crashing sound and a screamed followed by. I hurriedly run towards the source of the sound and shock began to fill in my eyes.

I was terrified, horrified, scared, frightened, traumatized and anything that shows fear in my face. I saw my late-brother saving the six-year-old version of me while bleeding profusely. I can see that even my little self had the same fear in her eyes. Then, I heard her said, **"Big... brother...?"** As if that was his cue, the image of my late-brother coughed out blood and shocked both me and my younger self even further. No longer after that, many horrified screams and faces came into the scene. However, no one came to save my brother nor call the ambulance. Even the driver was left dying on the spot.

It all happened because of me. All because I got into a fight with gangsters trying to help my brother. All because he wanted to protect me and on that exact same day, I went to buy ice cream and was surrounded by them. Big brother had saved me from them but as we walked back home, he protected me again to prevent the impact of the accident from hitting me. It was... scary... No words could describe my feelings, let alone my sadness. I cried a lot when the accident began. After 15 minutes, our neighbour, who just came back from his usual jog called the ambulance and police and the victims were brought to the hospital. Unfortunately, my brother wasn't able to hang on. They failed to save him. My parents were devastated when they found out about it. They were even devastated when the doctors didn't allow them to bring back big bro's body. Heck... Even I was upset that I couldn't even shed a tear for him already. After all, it was my fault...

The funeral began without big bro's body. My parents cried a lot but they couldn't blamed me for it because they thought that I was young. However, they were wrong, it was my fault, from the beginning I tried to help big bro till the time he pushed me away from being hit by that car. From that onwards, I vowed never to cry other than during my brother's Memorial Day. Even so, I have not been able to shed a single tear since then. After that, my parents drifted away from my life and the beginning of my fourth grade of elementary school finally began. However, nothing starts right in the first place.

Even though it was a new life, many people avoided me for being a lone wolf. I understand though, since I never had the time to socialize with other people. Even so, I felt really lonely. Then again, who am I to say that...?

However, misfortunes don't stop there as it is. When I reached my final term of fourth grade, I became a bullying victim. A new girl transferred to my class. She was quite popular. Normal, I guess, since she was filthy rich. Other than that, she WAS nice but I, was wrong. When bad rumours about other students began to spread around, good rumours were only about her. It was strange and odd as it was impossible for a person to have so many positive comments about her but I found out about the truth soon enough.

Most of my classmate started to skip class and it turned out that I was the new girl's, who was mainly known as Saki, new physical-abuse target. She and her gang of friends would always surround me and beat me up while spouting vulgar words with cold emotion.

 **"Bitch!"**

 **"Stupid!"**

 **"Whore!"**

And many more... It was a never ending misfortune but I endured it. Even when the other students asked me why I had the mysterious bruises and cuts, I would always avoid the truth.

 **"I fell."**

 **"I tripped."**

 **"It's nothing."**

Even so, I still never had the strength to endure all the time whenever I was alone. Those who knew, ignored. Those who don't just shrugged off. After all, to them, ignorance is a bliss.

A month passed ever 'it' began but the situation worsen when one day, Saki came to school with large bruises all over her body. Being famous, everyone would obviously worry about her. When she was asked about the reason that cause her state, she would always look at me in fear. However, I already knew that behind her glimpse of eyes, there were some sense of cruelty. After that, I was accused to be the cause of Saki's so-called injuries. This went for days and although the teachers didn't take any action due to the lack of proof because of my loneliness, the case reached to the ears of my parents. As if the shattered bond between me and my family wasn't bad enough, being blamed by them for everything was just twice as bad, especially when they brought up big bro's death. It was inevitable. However, I never bother to commit suicide. It would just mean enduring the hardship would be all for nothing so I waited.

I waited. Eventually, days became weeks, weeks became months and soon, two years passed. The scolding, accusations and bullying did not stop. Saki would always come back with worse bruise everyday while I would always be in the verge of death. All in all, nothing changed and that was the end. Even when I entered junior high school, I was followed by Saki and tortured more by her there.

The flashback of my past stopped and suddenly, the room turn dark again. _'Where am I?'_ Right after I had that thought, many insulting voices began to fill my head.

 **"Idiotic!"**

 **"Useless!"**

 **"Scum!"**

 **"Trash!"**

 **"I hate you!"**

 **"Go away!"**

"No... No! Stop! Go away!" I screamed as I quickly covered my ears from hearing the insults with the palms of my hands. Luckily for me, it stopped after a while. After that, I saw Coronamon, Lunamon, Hotaru and Salamon smilling cheerfully in front of my eyes. It was heart-warming.

"Guys... I..." Before I move to hug my new companions, their smile suddenly turned dull and went upside down. Then, the next thing I knew was that their words stung my heart. "Get out of our sight and never come back. We don't need your help!" I was paralyzed and questions began filling up my head this time. Then, out of the sudden, Hotaru and Salamon disappeared from my sight and I stood there with a shocked feeling. Even so, when I saw that my Digimons stayed, I felt glad at the moment but unfortunately, their frowns never left them. In fact, I felt my heart leaving me when I heard more cruel words from them.

"Go away. We don't need a weak tamer like you!" I heard Coronamon said as he was followed by Lunamon. "Y-you're not our partner anymore... G-go somewhere else..." I was stunned at their words but I couldn't move a limb. Later, my Digimons started to go away and I begged to stop them. "No... No... NO! Coronamon! Lunamon! Don't leave me! Hotaru! Salamon! Don't go! Please! Stop! I don't to be in here! STOP!" Soon, everything went blank.

* * *

 **Digital World, Midnight - Tamer's Camp**

 **Normal POV**

"STOP!" Yuyake yelled. Tears were already coming out from her eyes non-stop as she trembled in fear. One of her arms was stretched out as if she was trying to catch up with her friends a while ago while the other was grabbing tightly to her blanket.

' _A dream...?'_ she thought and scanned her surroundings. She realized that her companions and partners were still sound asleep as if she did not yell a few seconds ago. Yuyake sighed in relief when she confirmed that she was in the Digital World. Nevertheless, as she was still feeling afraid that she might have a nightmare once she falls asleep again, Yuyake stood up and wore her vest that was laid beside her. Then, she went into the woods which has the route to where she and the others were supposed to go the next day.

Many thoughts ran through Yuyake's mind as she took her peaceful through the dark forest. Many 'what if's' were also going through her brain as Yuyake began to feel more insecure than before. "I can't take this... It's too much..." she mumbled and sat down under one of the forest's tree. She knew that she had not gone too far from the campsite and decided to take a rest. She rubbed her red, soggy eyes which were filled with tears moments ago and hoped that no tears fall again. Out of the sudden, she started to sob even harder without holding back any sad feelings. "No... I can't... Why...? I can't cry now..." Yuyake sniffed as she rubbed her eyes even harder but it failed to stop the liquid coming out from her eyes and she just gave up and let them flow. Suddenly, she heard a rustling bush and took an alarmed stance.

"W-who's there?!" she questioned and the rustling stopped. Yuyake stayed still, not making any movements but still cautious to avoid any ambush. Without any warning, a burning flame came out of nowhere and was aimed at Yuyake but luckily, thanks to her good reflexes, she avoided it with success. She swallowed a gulp, feeling glad that she was not incinerated by the burning flame that had just turned a part of the bark of the tree trunk into ashes. With realizing it, her tears also seemed to stop already.

"You are...?" A cool but strange voice was suddenly heard and Yuyake turned her back. There, she saw a two silhouettes covered in cloaks as they moved towards Yuyake. The one who spoke was wearing a mask to cover his face. Realizing that she was questioned, Yuyake just gave the masked silhouette a short answer. "A-a tamer..." It was faint but Yuyake could have sworn that she saw the surprised emotion from the masked person as she hear a small remark from him. "A human...?" Yuyake stood still and slowly nodded when the mysterious person asked her more questions. "Where's your partner and why were you crying?"

' _Eh? This 'person' knew?'_ Yuyake was amazed that the mysterious entity knew about what had happened to her a while ago but she couldn't help but answer with more short replies. "They're just nearby..." She pointed at the direction of the campsite and continued. "H-how did you know I was crying...?" The person just smirked and gave Yuyake a light chuckle. "I was watching you just now." Yuyake began to panicked, feeling afraid that the person in front of her was an enemy while the companion of that said person just stayed quiet without disturbing their conversation.

Yuyake silently slipped one of her hands into the back pocket of her pouch, trying to grab one of her Digivices to alert her Digimons. However, her actions didn't go unnoticed by the mysterious man. "I wouldn't do that if I were you." Yuyake's eyes widened when she heard him said that and paused for a while until he continued. "Don't worry. As much as I look dangerous to you, I won't hurt a fellow tamer." Yuyake noticed that the man was smiling to himself as she still put up her guard.

"W-who are you...?" Yuyake finally gained the courage to ask the person standing a few metres in front of her. "Like I just said, I'm a tamer, just like you." However, the said person's reply did not amuse Yuyake as she still stood her ground while watching his movements, making sure that she will be able to escape him on time.

"So, tell me, why were you crying? I believe that there's something that's bothering you?" questioned the masked man but it was more like an order to Yuyake. Before she spoke, she glared hard on the man but sensed no danger from him. Then, she sighed and decided to tell him the truth. "I dreamed about my past. It was... scary..." she mumbled the last sentence but it was still in the man's hearing range as he stayed quiet about it.

"I see..." he began. "Don't trouble yourself too much about it. It'll destroy your self-esteem. I don't think your Digimon would like it if you keep all the burden to yourself. Even if you don't tell them anything, it's better if you don't think about it as well, no?" With those words coming out from a stranger Yuyake barely knows, realizations hit her as she analysed his words. It all made sense to her that she doesn't have anything to worry about as long as her Digimons don't pry too much about it. As much as she prefers not to avoid it, it was also better if she don't ponder too much about it. Yet, the unknown man in front of her knew better than her. She looked at him and he gave her a thumbs-up. Yuyake was stunned at the sudden action. _'Eh?'_

"Feeling good, now? Try letting the burden go while you can. After all, you can't run away from it. Believe in yourself and grow stronger. Your partner needs you." Was all he said as he started to turn and move away until Yuyake stopped him. "W-wait!"

"Hm...?" he wondered. Without wasting any time, Yuyake voiced her curiosity for the man's identity. "W-what's your name?" However, her question went answered like when she asked the person inside her mind as the man just chuckled again. "Heh... Maybe next time. We'll meet again. I'm sure. Let fate decide and I'll tell you when you're ready. Later." With that, the man and his companion disappeared into the thick forest. Yuyake could not believe her eyes when she saw the man disappeared but then, she heard a groan nearby. She took a glance to the campsite and saw that her friends were stirring in their sleep. She walked quickly back to the campsite so that her friends won't realize her temporary disappearance. Suddenly, she heard Coronamon mumbling something. "We're gonna be the best team ever, Lunamon... Yu..." With that, Yuyake slightly blushed in embarrassment and was thankful that she was the only one who heard that.

' _Is Coronamon sleep-talking about me and Lunamon?!'_ Yuyake sweat-dropped as she squat down beside Coronamon's sleeping figure. She heard him mumbled again. "Don't worry, Yu... We'll handle this..." This time, Yuyake softly smiled and caressed Coronamon's head softly without waking him up. _'Maybe that guy was right. I shouldn't worry about something so trivial like my past. After all...'_ Yuyake turned away from Coronamon and looked at Kanami, Salamon and Lunamon. _'I have friends to travel with and we have a mission to accomplish. We have to see the "Harmonious Ones" as soon as possible.'_ With a new spark of determination, Yuyake moved to her sleeping spot and dozed off with a happy grin on her face. Little does she know, the mysterious person was watching her and her friends with his companion and had a satisfied smile on his face. _'I'm glad that she's back on her feet again...'_ was his final thoughts and he walked away from the place for real this time.

* * *

 **THE NEXT DAY**

 **Digital World, Morning - Fallen Forest**

 **Lunamon's POV**

We woke up quite early that morning and headed out for the Fallen Forest. I was walking close to Katami as Coronamon lead the way with Salamon by his side. Meanwhile, Hotaru was chatting happily with Katami as they talked about 'human' things that even I don't understand. However, that wasn't what bothered me at all. I noticed that Katami was different, as if she had found a key to open her heart to us. I was glad because I was always worried that she won't express herself to us. Without realizing it, I stopped at my tracks, still thinking about Katami's change.

Katami realized I stopped and turned to my direction. "Lunamon! What are you doing standing there for! We're going to leave you at this rate!" Katami exclaimed with a joyful expression. Even the others noticed my actions and waited for me. Without hesitation, I smiled at my tamer and ran towards the group's direction. I knew that Katami would be a great partner for me and Coronamon.

"O-okay! W-wait for me!" Now, this is just the beginning and I can't wait for the adventure that awaits us.

 **END.**

* * *

 **To be continued~~**

 **That's a wrap for now! Now, with Yuyake meeting up with Kanami and her past revealed on this chapter, I would like to explain several things like name calling. Do you realised when I put a specific POV, the person's POV will narrate another person's name based on what they usually call them. I hope it won't be too confusing but please do get used to it. I made character profiles but I'll post them next time when the time is right.**

 **Anyway, I feel like I'm in a daze cause of a game (DMO, have you heard?) lately. So addicted to it but it's disturbing the updates after the fixed chapters... Huhu... Gotta stand strong, huh? 3X**

 **Finally, please review for any grammatical errors or suggestions of any Digimon appearance in the story. Thank you for reading.**

 **Till next time. Ciao~~ :)**


	6. Side Chapter 1

**Yes, I know. I'm late this time. Very late. Q_Q**

 **WARNING! Related to Chapter 2.**

 **DISCLAIMER: I do not own any original Digimon things here as they belong to Akiyoshi Hongo, Toei Animation and Bandai of Japan. However, I do own my OCs, Katami and Kanami as well as this storyline. Thank you.**

* * *

 **CHAPTER 4.5: NORTH, SOUTH, EAST & WEST**

 **Muddy Route, Morning - Digital World**

 **Normal POV**

On a normal bright, sunny day, Yuyake, Kanami and their Digimons were strolling 'leisurely' along a very dirty path.

"Why do we have to go through this road, again?" Kanami complained as she carefully moved her feet without slipping and dirtying herself. Her question was replied by non other than her own partner, Salamon. "Because, Hotami, This path is the safest and fastest way to meeting the Harmonious Ones." Salamon stated while she struggled to get herself off from the muddy ground.

With the obvious reply from her petite partner, Kanami just sighed in defeat while Yuyake attempted to ensure her own well-being. "Don't worry, Hotaru. I'm sure that this will all be worth it..." Hearing that, Kanami just grumbled with annoyance. "Mu... It better be, Katami..." Yuyake just looked at her human companion's back as she followed her footsteps while their Digimons lead the way again. When Salamon spoke about meeting the Harmonious Ones fast, she couldn't help but reminisce about the time when Lunamon and Coronamon finally spill the beans about their identities. Soon, her mind drifted away to that memory.

* * *

 **Flashback~~**

 **Digital World, Night – End of Tropical Jungle**

 **Yuyake's POV**

"So... May I finally know who are these 'Harmonious Ones'?" I asked as I looked at my two Digimons for an answer. However, I just received a sigh from the both of them.

"I-I never thought that we forgot... about the 'Harmonious Ones' for a second there..." Lunamon mumbled while I sensed a dark aura surrounded her for being such a failure. Coronamon just followed suit while patting his partner's back. "Hu..."

I sweat-dropped at the scene and just broke the awkward silence before it becomes worse. "W-well... It's alright now... You can explain to me about them, right?" I asked. Since Lunamon was still having a shock, I was replied by an excited expression of Coronamon instead.

"ALLLRIGHT! Let's start off with their biographies!" He yelled loudly, making both me and Lunamon wincing in pain. "C-coronamon... P-please control y-your voice... I-I may be used to it but i-it's not the same for K-katami..." Lunamon stuttered while I just chuckled awkwardly at her response.

"It's okay, Lunamon. Coronamon wasn't 'too' loud... I guess..." However, that answer only made Lunamon sighed in defeat. With that, Coronamon started to explain about the 'Harmonious Ones'.

"The 'Harmonious Ones' are our leaders in the Digital World. Some Digimons call them the 'Four Holy Beasts' or even the 'Digimon Sovereigns'. They are a group of four Mega-level Holy Beast Digimon." I listened to Coronamon's explanation intently as Lunamon just sat beside me in an attempt to see how far Coronamon could talk about a factual topic. "There's one that looks like a tiger, a dragon, a tree and a bird! Cool, right?" Listening to that ridiculous statement from Coronnamon, Lunamon and I dropped in anime style.

"Eh? Did I say something wrong?" wondered Coronamon naively. Lunamon got her composure back as she glared at Coronamon and started to burst at him. "Coronamon! You're supposed to know who our leaders are! My goodness! At least know their names, not just what they look like!"

"Come on, Lunamon! I can't help it if I can't remember any of their names." pouted Coronamon as he complained about his so-called 'bad' memory. Lunamon just sighed and gave up lecturing Coronamon but not forgetting to threaten with a cold voice. "I swear, if you ever called them that way, I would like to put a scar on you with my Lunar Claw." Lunamon stated while preparing her sharp claws to assault her partner.

Coronamon began to panic when he saw the claws that's dying to scratch his face and attempted to calm his usually shy friend down. "U-uh... N-no need for any violence, Lunamon. Y-you know how much you don't like it! You w-wouldn't want to scar Yu'sl-life, right? Right, Yu?" With that Coronamon looked at me for some help but I avoided his gaze awkwardly while his face seem to cry for my name. _'YU!'_

"Hm... It can't be helped since Coronamon, as usual is not as smart as I thought he could be..." Lunamon stated while Coronamon protested. "HEY!" "I'll take over the explanation. Is that okay with you, Katami?" Lunamon returned to her shy self she asked me softly while I just nodded in agreement. However, from the corner of my eyes, I can see Coronamon sitting in one corner over depression as I sweat-dropped at the scene. I slowly chuckled awkwardly to myself.

"So, Katami. Um... Let's start off where Coronamon last stopped. The Harmonious Ones, as he said are indeed a group of four Mega-level Digimons. Technically, they're very strong. Not once have I heard any Digimon beating even one of them. Anyways, these Digimons are derived from the Japanese myth of the Four Guardian Spirits of Kyoto, itself derived from the Chinese myth of the Four Symbols." Meanwhile, as Lunamon was deep in explaining, Coronamon was yawning which earned him a light smack from Lunamon. "OW!"

Lunamon gave fake cough before continuing her explanation. "Like the Guardian Spirits, they represent and rule over the cardinal points of the compass — Ebonwumon for the north, Zhuqiaomon for the south, Azulongmon for the east, and Baihumon for the west." With that, I was very amused and got very interested in the Harmonious Ones. "Wow... That's kind of cool..." I mused. "Each and every one of the Harmonious Ones have three Devas to work under them as subordinates. However, there is also a fifth member, Fanglongmon, who represents and is enshrined in the "Center", from which he supervises the others. Unfortunately, a certain 'incident' occurred which caused the leader of the Harmonious Ones to be sealed away. No one has seen the leader up until now, including me and Coronamon." Lunamon ended her explanation with a sigh as she looked at me again. "So... Do you understand, Katami?"

I paused for a while while trying to analyze Lunamon's question. "O-oh... Yeah. I understand but..." Despite hearing my hesitation, Coronamon stood up and decided to interrupt our conversation. "Hey, hey! Enough with the facts already and let's get the move on!" He was feeling impatient as he placed both of his hands on his waist while looking intently at me and Lunamon.

"Shush, Coronamon! Knowledge is power! Katami still has some things to ask." Lunamon retorted Coronamon's impatient statement. Luckily, he just shrugged and sat down beside me again, However, I could have sworn that I heard Coronamon mumbling about 'Actions speak stronger than words'.

"Now, what was it that you want to ask, K-katami?" Lunamon returned to her usual self once again as she finally stuttered in her sentence. _'It amazes me that Lunamon can be scary when she wants to, especially at Coronamon.'_ I thought as I chuckled awkwardly again at myself.

"W-well, I was wondering for quite some time now..." I caught my Digimons' attenntion. "Why do the Harmonious Ones want to see me? Couldn't they just see only you guys? I mean, why drag me, a normal human to the dangerous Digital World?" Upon hearing that statement, Lunamon and Coronamon froze at their spot and were hesitant in answering my sudden question. I immediately noticed the paused and asked what was wrong.

"So... Care to answer me? Lunamon? Coronamon?" I began to interrogate my Digimon partners and I could tell that they are reluctantly trying to find an answer. "Don't tell me that you guys don't know about it..."

Coronamon chuckled at my assumptions and proved to me that it was true. "Heh... Y...eah... About that... Um..." When I heard Coronamon stuttering for the first time, I deeply sighed. Lunamon, who was looking quite stunned at my question, just turned her glance away from me. Silence then filled the air.

...

...

...

"U-um..." Surprisingly, Lunamon broke the silence before it gets any more awkward. "N-now that I think of it. I think I know the reason. T-the Harmonious Ones once mention to us Digimons about the safety of the Digital World when we were still in our In-Training forms." With that, I focused my attention at Lunamon and signaling her to continue her story.

"B-before we were sent to our journey to s-search for our destined tamers, the H-harmonious Ones told us that the D-digital World will come to its end if n-no one is there to save it. I-if I'm not wrong, s-something happen to the g-guardians of the Digital World. They w-went missing for quite a l-long time for as long I remember. The Harmonious Ones told us a-about our mission, that is to b-bring our destined tamers t-to meet them as soon as possible. I think... T-this has something to do with the safety of the D-digital World..." With that, silence filled the air once again.

I was deep in thought after Lunamon finished talking. Why wouldn't I? After all, the life of millions of Digimons are in the hands of humans like me. I don't even know whether there are even any other tamers in this world. _'What am I suppose to do?'_ That was the only thing that was running in my mind. Then, my train of thoughts was interrupted by Coronamon, who was quiet for almost the whole explanation about the Digimons-Tamer mission.

"You know... Now that you know why you're here..." I turned to stare at Coronamon and motioned him to continue. "Are you still going to meet them?" I stayed quiet after he finished speaking. I avoided his stare at me and looked at Lunamon instead. She was putting up a worried face like Coronamon as well. I took a deep breath. I knew that I couldn't avoid it already.

"Who says I'm not?" That one statement brighten up my two Digimons expression and they cheered happily together. I smiled softly at their silly antics. At least, even if I know who I'm supposed to meet and why, I can tell that everything will be alright with my Digimons around. I gotta stand strong. That's my mission: To save the Digital World!

"Alright, Lunamon, Coronamon." I got my Digimons' attention as I stood up with another new burning determination. "Let's go." I said and brought many questioning looks from my Digimons. However, they soon got the message and nodded furiously in agreement.

"Yeah! Let's go save the Digital World!" With this, my journey will now begin.

* * *

 **Flashback over~~**

 **Normal POV**

"Katami... Katami..." Lunamon was clutching onto Yuyake's pants as she called out to her to grab her attention. Unfortunately, Yuyake was still thinking back on her memory. Suddenly, Coronamon yelled loudly at Yuyake's eardrums.

"YU!" Instantly, Yuyake woke up from her memory lane and quickly shut her ears tightly. When the shouting stopped, she let go of her ears and glared at her hyperactive Digimon. "W-why d-did you do that for, Coronamon? It hurts my ears very much...!" Coronamon just snickered at his tamer followed by Lunamon, Salamon and Kanami's giggles. "W-why are you all laughing? I-it's creeps me out..." Yuyake said with embarrassment as she was the only one not laughing like her friends.

"Hehe... Yuyake... Y-you were... Pft... You were dozing off and... Pft... Hahaha!" Since Kanami was unable to tell Yuyake the reason due to her laughing, Salamon decided to take her place. "Hehe... We couldn't help but ask Coronamon to wake you up... Hehe..." However, like Digimon, like Tamer, Salamon also giggled as she struggled to choose her words to explain Kanami's words to Yuyake. Yuyake, realising that she had been staring into space for quite a long time, blushed in embarrassment. "I... I..." Yuyake stuttered as she tried to find a reason to cover up her actions. Lunamon, seeing that her tamer was in trouble, attempted to calm her and the others down.

"D-don't worry, K-katami... Everyone stares into space once in a while... Especially Coronamon." she stated while a 'Hey!' was heard from the said Digimon. When Yuyake heard Lunamon calming her down, she just sighed heavily. Kanami took the chance to tease Yuyake again.

"Hey, Katami... Who were you thinking about? Your boyfriend or something...?" Kanami put up a sly smile while Yuyake just lightly scolded her. "H-Hotaru! I do not think those kind of stuffs! Plus, I don't even have a boyfriend!" Yuyake stood up her ground while Kanami just raised her hands in defeat. "Okay. Okay. I surrender! Hehe..." However, Kanami still giggle at Yuyake while she just glared lightly at her again.

"So... what were you thinking of, Katami?" Lunamon spoke up to ask what Yuyake was thinking about a few while ago. "Eh? Oh... Yeah... About that..." Yuyake then turned to smile softly at Lunamon. "I just remembered something very important on why I came this far..." Yuyake then looked at the other two Digimons this time. They look like they are arguing about something while Kanami attempt to be their mediator. Lunamon followed Yuyake's gaze at them and questioned her meaning. "What do you mean by that?"

"Oh... Hehe..." As Yuyake tried to answer Lunamon, she giggled before continuing her talk. "Well, let's just say, it had something to do with me and Coronamo and you, Lunamon." Lunamon looked back at the human girl and had one thought in mind. _'My guess was right. She's very different from any other human, even Hotaru-san...'_

"Alright then. Let's go. We don't want to be left behind now." Lunamon turned her glance and saw that Kanami was walking ahead the both of them with the two cheerful Digimons in front of her. Yuyake picked up her heels and lifted Lunamon. "Hey! Wait for us!" exclaimed Yuyake as she ran towards the group with Lunamon in her arms. Coronamon, who heard his tamer shouted at them just answered back at her. "Haha... Hurry up, slowpokes! We're gonna leave ya behind soon!"

"H-hey! No name callings, Coronamon!" This time, it was Lunamon who protested and she struggled to escape Yuyake's grip only to have it tightened even more. Soon, another day passed with a laughter and happiness from the group.

 **END.**

* * *

 **Author's Corner**

 **Okay. That is all for this time's side story. I hope that it is not too boring for a side story. Anyways, if you (the readers) have any suggestions for other side stories, please PM me!**

 **So, the new news in the side story would be important: The guardians of the Digital World. Hehe... I just put it up in this new remake so I hope it peaks your curiosity.**

 **Before I end the small speech, :P I would like to shout out a request. I'm looking for a beta-reader who can help me build my words properly because I'm bad at telling what I want to tell in the story, thus the reason I usually get writer's block. Preferably, a Beta Reader who has good knowledge in Digimon. :) I hope that I can find one soon. Please help me, whoever is out there. Xl**

 **Anyways, thank you again for reading this story, dear readers. And thanks for being patient. Q_Q I hope that you will review the story in case of any grammar mistakes or other criticisms.**

 **Till next time. Ciao~~ ;)**


	7. Chapter 5

**Hm... I could have sworn that I updated this already... :/**

 **DISCLAIMER: I do not own any original Digimon things here as they belong to Akiyoshi Hongo, Toei Animation and Bandai of Japan. However, I do own my OCs, Yuyake and Kanami as well as this storyline. Thank you.**

* * *

 ** _Previously..._**

 ** _Katami realized I stopped and turned to my direction. "Lunamon! What are you doing standing there for! We're going to leave you at this rate!" Katami exclaimed with a joyful expression. Even the others noticed my actions and waited for me. Without hesitation, I smiled at my tamer and ran towards the group's direction. I knew that Katami would be a great partner for me and Coronamon._**

 **" _O-okay! W-wait for me!" Now, this is just the beginning and I can't wait for the adventure that awaits us._**

* * *

 **CHAPTER 5: JUST A NORMAL DAY, NOT!**

 **Digital World, Morning - Muddy Route**

 **Kanami's POV**

A few days passed after I met Katami and her partners. We've been growing closer each day and Katami and I already understood our mission as Digimon Tamers. Along the way to meeting the 'Harmonious Ones', I found out that Katami was from Shinagawa, Tokyo. This leads me to disappointment though because she told me that she already moved to Shinjuku when she was six. Nevertheless, I'm still glad that I got to meet Katami in the Digital World. After all, it makes traveling funner than before.

"Hey..." voiced Katami as she called out for my attention. Reflectively, I turned to Katami's direction and faced her, still walking behind our Digimons. "Hm? What is it, Katami?" I asked my new friend as she stared at me for a while before replying.

"Well... You're walking unusually slowly today, Hotaru..." Yuyake paused for a while. I thought she was waiting for my response but then she suddenly added a few words to emphasize her point. "Like a tortoise." I just sweat-dropped at Katami's reaction as she put up a deadpanned emotion. I shook my head in embarrassment.

"Y-you don't have to say that!" I sighed, sometimes, Katami can be so odd and expressionless to me. But at least, that's what's different about her.

"I guess I'm just tired, that's all. After all..." I changed my glance to the front, finding our Digimons chatting happily with each other, more on Coronamon and Salamon's side though. Lunamon just smile and nod a few times when they're talking. "We've been walking for quite a long time now..." I mumbled and suddenly my energy got drained which resulted me to drop my knees to the floor. "Ugh... I'm exhausted..."

"H-Hotaru! Are you alright?!" Katami's shout attracted our Digimons' attention as they quickly move towards us to check on my condition. Salamon was the first one to voice out her worry.

"Hotami, can you still stand up? We'll be reaching our next stop soon. Please hang on just a little longer." Salamon pushed me with her tiny head to encourage me to stand up while Katami grabbed me by the arm. I attempted to steady myself as I held onto their support. Suddenly, Coronamon snatched one of my hands away from Katami and pulled me hard while running to our destination. "Come on! Pick up your heel cause here we goooooo!" He shouted as he dragged me enthusiastically while heading towards our next stop. I then half-heartedly yelled from the bottom of my lungs. "S-stop, Corona-WAIT!" Little do I know that Salamon was snickering at me while Katami and Lunamon just sighed and shook their head at the same time.

* * *

 **Digital World, Noon - Mush Swamp**

 **Normal POV**

The Tamer pair and their Digimons reached a wet, dirty swamp. Yuyake laid down Kanami and had her back leaning against a large tree trunk.

"Here we are! Mush Swamp! The wettest, dirtiest and most disgusting swamp in the whole Digital World!" stated Coronamon with a strangely joyful tone. "Boo... Out of all places, we just had to end up here..." pouted Salamon as she complained about the condition around her. However, Lunamon patted Salamon as she said, "D-don't worry, Salamon. This place is nearby the Holy Lake. It holds a source of fresh water." stated Lunamon while stuttering a bit as usual. "Plus, the damp grounds of the swamp also have wild mushrooms that are safe for us to eat."

When Lunamon talked about food, realization hit Kanami. "Oh! Now that I think of it... We haven't really eaten anything since we arrived these past few days, right, Katami?" Yuyake looked down towards Kanami and thought deeply for a minute. "Hm... You're right... I guess we haven't actually eaten anything but... I don't feel that hungry..." With that, Salamon interrupted the Tamers' conversation. "Well, staying in the Digital World have its own perks for humans, you know. You don't really get hungry even after 2 weeks!"

Once hearing the shocking statement, Yuyake and Kanami yelled in surprise. "E-eh?!" This lead the three Digimons chuckling at their Tamers' reaction. "Wow... I didn't know that..." Yuyake mumbled quietly while Coronamon began to stop the 'boring' topic.

"Alright! That's enough with facts and bla bla... We gotta get some food and water already! Even if you're not hungry, we Digimons are!" Coronamon put his fists on his waist as he tried to act tough despite not having any food or water at the moment as well as not being able to know facts that the other two Digimons were talking about.

"Hehe..." Yuyake giggled at her over-excited Digimon and ensured him. "Don't worry, Coronamon. Lunamon and I will get fresh water at the Holy Lake. So, why don't you help Hotaru-san and Salamon with their mushroom picking? They seem much more interested in collecting food than water." Yuyake and Coronamon turned their heads to look at the two optimistic Digimon-Tamer pair while they were filled with energy when searching for the mushrooms Lunamon had just said. Coronamon paused for a second before replying back his tamer's statement.

"Hm... Okay, I guess. I'll go help those two. They need to make a fire to cook those things." With that, Coronamon left Yuyake as he quickly ran towards Kanami and Salamon and rushed them to quickly collect the mushrooms. Yuyake just smiled softly at the scene until Lunamon interrupted her. "K-katami... L-let's go now... T-the lake is this way..." Lunamon softly said as she pointed towards the direction of the said lake while Yuyake just complied and followed her quiet Digimon's tracks.

* * *

 **Digital World, Afternoon - Holy Lake**

 **Yuyake's POV**

I followed Lunamon to the Holy Lake and I was welcomed by a magnificent view. "W-wow..." I said in awe. The water was clear as crystal and it did not look like it had been inhabitant by anyone, or in the Digital World's case, any Digimon. It's the opposite of the Real World's lakes and rivers. The pure water was also shining brightly under the hot sun and glimmered towards me and Lunamon. I was stunned by the scene but thankfully, Lunamon knocked me out of my senses.

"K-katami... A-are you alright? Y-you seem to be in a daze..." Lunamon stuttered again and I saw her looking quite worried. "O-oh..? I'm sorry, Lunamon. I was just admiring the lake. It's so... breathtaking." I change my glance from Lunamon and stared at the lake. "I've never seen a lake this clean and pure before." It was true. When I was young, I used to go a lake for a picnic with my family nearby my house area and even though we had fun day, the sight of the dirty lake never forget to leave a feeling of an eyesore to us. We stopped going there though, after my brother left.

Lunamon paused with me to enjoy the sight and looked back at me again. "Well, that's true. This place is very special. Many Aquatic Digimons gather here to swim in the wonderful waters of this lake. Legends said that it helps them in energy recovery and can grant you extra power. However, up till now, I've never felt anything happened when I last dived into the lake."

"You and Coronamon been here before?" questioned Yuyake as she looked at her quiet Digimon when she heard Lunamon diving into the lake before. "Well, yes. Coronamon and I traveled a lot when we were in our In-Training forms before the 'Harmonious Ones' placed us under you. We love seeing the Digital World and its mysteries but we really haven't gotten to see all of it." Answered Lunamon with a cheerful look on her face. Yuyake just smile softly at her quiet Digimon until she continued. "Oh! One more thing about this lake, Katami." This got Yuyake's attention and she nodded her head to allow Lunamon to continue. "This lake... It's special. Anyone or any Digimon that swims in it doesn't really have to be an Aquatic type."

Lunamon's statement aroused Yuyake's curiosity as she asked what she had meant by her claim. "Well, if you haven't noticed, Katami. I'm part of the Dark species Digimon as well as the Nightmare Soldiers family but I could also be considered as the Deep Savers which mainly consists of Aquatic Digimon. However, non-Aquatic Digimon like me can swim in the Holy Lake with having to hold our breath. The same goes for humans, like you and Hotaru." With that, Yuyake just nodded in understanding after Lunamon finished her long explanation with sparkles in her eyes.

"That's... kind of amazing, Lunamon. You're quite knowledgeable in these kind of things. I do wonder how you and Coronamon get along..." Yuyake shivered a bit at the thought, feeling as though she shouldn't have asked that question. However, Lunamon just answered in her usual quiet tone. "W-well... Um... You'll just have to... ask Coronamon about that..." But that just gave more doubt to Yuyake because she knew that it would be hard to get anything out from Coronamon. Reluctantly, she just shrugged the thought out of her head.

"W-well, Katami. Please excuse me. I would like to have a swim in the lake for a while to cool myself down. It has been quite hot since we came here. Though it's strange... because the leaders of this lake who are called Whamon should have made it rain here since they won't be around at this time. I do wonder why..." Yuyake interrupted Lunamon before she could think deeply about it. "Maybe something happened?" Lunamon looked at her tamer in shock but it soon vanished as she shook her head. "T-that cannot be... The Whamons are supposed to be capable of protecting themselves since they are quite strong..."

Lunamon looked towards the lake as Yuyake stared at her worriedly. "Maybe I am thinking too much. I should really go now, Katami. Please leave without me when you're done collecting the water. I will catch up with you and the others later." With that, Lunamon dived into the Holy Lake without hesitation.

' _Lunamon...'_ Yuyake had a worried expression when Lunamon swam in the lake. ' _I don't think things would be easy today... I hope that nothing bad would happen...'_ After Yuyake gave that thought away, she just hit herself in the head to wake herself hard. _'No... NO. I shouldn't think too much... Maybe I'll have a swim too. Lunamon did say that I can breathe in the lake without any problems.'_ Soon, Yuyake just followed Lunamon's actions and went into the lake.

* * *

 **Digital World, Afternoon - Centre of Mush Swamp**

 **Kanami's POV**

When Katami and Lunamon went to the lake to get some water for the group, Salamon and I went picking up wild mushrooms around the area with some help from Coronamon. It was progressing quite well and the results were bountiful. Heck, Coronamon and I even had a competition to see who collected the most mushrooms which resulted Salamon to just sigh at our antics. Nevertheless, she joined in as well.

"YEAH! I got the most mushrooms!" shouted Coronamon loudly when he counted his mushrooms. He got nineteen of them as he was tied up with me but stole one from me to get twenty. "Hey, Coronamon! That's not fair! You took one away from me! We could have gotten a tie!" I just pouted at Coronamon when he took away one of my mushrooms. "It's okay, H-Hotami! I got your back!" Soon, Salamon was walking towards us while a bountiful amount of mushrooms in a basket which we had found on her back. With that, I quickly ran towards Salamon and carried the basket from her back, making sure Coronamon doesn't steal any of the mushrooms again.

"H-hey! That's not fair, Salamon, Hotami!" Coronamon protested when he saw Salamon and I working together by combining the amount of mushrooms that we have. "Aw... Come on, Coronamon. You didn't say that we can't team up." Salamon giggled at the orange Digimon while I just smile cheekily at him which resulted to him whining at us non-stop.

The cheery atmosphere was then interrupted when Katami came back to the swamp from the lake. "H-hey, guys! I'm back with some water!" Katami was walking in a fast pace with a wooden bucket that had appeared out of nowhere. Her body was unusually soaking wet but I thought that she might have gotten wet while collecting the water from the lake. "Ah! Katami! You're back!" I exclaimed in happiness as Katami stopped her tracks in front of us and set down the bucket. However, Lunamon was not with her. Feeling curious, I began to questioned Katami. "Where's Lunamon? And how in the world did you get that bucket? Oh and why are you soaking wet?" I pointed at the wooden bucket that Katami had placed moments ago as I bombarded her with many questions. Meanwhile, Salamon and Coronamon were gone, probably to go collect some firewood this time.

"Lunamon's still swimming in the lake. She's trying to cool herself down under this hot weather." Katami paused for a while and continued with her second answer. "Oh and about the bucket. I couldn't find anything to collect the water but then I found a huge tree bark and I just made it into a bucket. Finally, I got wet because I was swimming in the lake. Eheh..." Katami said sheepishly while rubbing the back of her head. I was amazed with what she had said.

"W-wow... That's amazing. I didn't know you can craft them here. Oh and you can swim in the lake? Cool!" I then chuckled at Katami. "Hehe... You're incredible, Katami!" Katami was shocked and smiled shyly. "O-oh? Uh... Thanks for the compliment, Hotaru..." Soon, Salamon and Coronamon were back with us with some firewood. After we got everything together, Coronamon and Katami tried to get the fire ready. It ended up as a success and we soon had food and water ready to be consumed. Even so, Katami looked uneasy when she was eating her mushrooms and this did not go unnoticed by Coronamon.

"Hey, Yu! What's wrong? You look worried or something." Coronamon sat closer to Katami while Salamon and I just watched their movements. "Oh, Coronamon. No, it's nothing. It's just that..." Katami paused and turn her glance towards the lake. "Lunamon's been in the lake for quite some time now and it doesn't seem like she's showing any signs of returning from her swim." Katami was so anxious and worried for Lunamon's absence and I didn't want her to look gloomy all the time. As a result, I volunteered to searched for Lunamon at the lake since I was done with my food. This surprised Katami greatly.

"E-eh? Oh! No, no, no! If that's the case, I should be the one who should look for Lunamon. After all, she's my partner." However, I retorted back at Katami by saying a few words. "No protesting, Katami! I'm gonna be the one to go to the lake. Don't worry, I'll bring Salamon with me and if anything happens there, one of us can come back to report to you two. Plus, it would be good to get fresh water directly from the lake." I was confident and firm with my decision and I think I succeeded in persuading Katami into staying with her orange Digimon. Seeing that Katami just kept quiet, I made my leave with Salamon. "Don't worry. We'll be back sooner than you know it, okay?" I ensured Katami as she nodded slowly.

"Hey, Coronamon! Make sure to protect Yuyake from any dangers or else Lunamon and I will smack you hard when we get back!" Salamon added before we disappeared from our friends' sight. However, before we left, I heard Katami mumbling something while Coronamon answered back at Salamon.

Kanami: _'Wait... Is he shivering?'  
_ Yuyake: "Be careful..."  
Coronamon: "Hey! You can count on ya old Coronamon, alright!" Even though I was the one who volunteered, I can't help but feel uneasy like Katami and kept on thinking like something bad about to happen. Unfortunately, my intuitions are just too bad for my own good.

* * *

 **Digital World, Afternoon - Centre of Mush Swamp**

 **Yuyake's POV**

Even though, Hotaru and Salamon offered to check up on Lunamon at the Holy Lake, I still feel a sense of danger tingling in the back of my mind. _'Please be careful...'_ I prayed for my quiet Digimon and my friends' safety. On the other hand, Coronamon was eating the mushrooms that were already cooked very greedily. Suddenly, he stopped his movements and I stared at him in curiosity. ' _What's wrong with Coronamon...?'_ I wondered then I saw his face paling up as he grabbed his throat out of all the sudden. I immediately realized that he got choked by one of the mushrooms that was swallowed.

Without hesitation, I got hold of the bucket of water and gave it to my hyperactive Digimon. As a result, he instantly gulped down the cool liquid through his throat before he destroyed his life from choking. Soon, he regained the color of his face again. I then sighed in relief. _'Thank goodness...'_

Coronamon breathe quite hard every now and then after being saved from choking. "Phew...! Thanks a lot, Yu! I could have lost my life there! Who knows what Lunamon might do without me! She might even try to research on ways to revive me. Haha...!" I sweat-dropped at Coronamon's naivety again. He always take these things too easily.

"Make sure to be extra careful when you eat, Coronamon... I don't want to lose you or anyone else..." I mumbled the last sentence. Luckily, Coronamon didn't hear my mumblings. "What? Did you say something, Yu?" I quickly hide my worry from Coronamon and just ensured him. "A-ah... N-nothing, Coronamon. Just be careful next time, alright?"

Coronamon just laughed at me sheepishly. "Hehe... Sure thing! No need to worry, Yu!" After hearing Coronamon's words, I couldn't help but grinned happily at him. However, peace ended too fast when we heard a loud explosion nearby.

 **BOOM!**

Reflectively, I put on my guard and held onto my Digivice for Coronamon. His aura was also changing as his animal instinct began to kick in. A few seconds after the first explosion, many more explosions were heard and I noticed that it was coming from the Holy Lake. Wait... Holy Lake...? _'Lunamon!'_ Just as I began to run towards the lake where Lunamon, Hotaru and Salamon were, I heard a rustling sound nearby. Coronamon moved near me and tried to defend me from any dangers. I tightened my grip on my orange Digivice and get ready to enter the battle that might commence.

"Fungus Crusher!" Soon, a barrage of small mushrooms were thrown at us. My eyes widen of shock but luckily Coronamon retaliate by unleashing his own barrage of flames. "Corona Flame!" In a blink of an eye, the mushrooms and flames crashed into each other and the collision created an area of smoke which blinded my eyesight from seeing the progress of the battle.

"Guh...!" I grunted while blocking my eyes, preventing any smoke from entering my eyes. Once the smoke cleared, I opened my eyes, just to be even more shocked when I saw a big group of mushroom-like Digimons already surrounding me and Coronamon. "T-there's so many of them..." I slowly stated while feeling a bit frightened due to the intense aura surrounding the battlefield. I turned my head to look at Coronamon's current condition and saw that his eyes were squinted and filled with blood-thirsty emotions. After that, I looked at our enemies as they were preparing for another sets of attack. Even so, neither sides were making any sudden movements.

"Yu..." I heard Coronamon calling for me as I turned my glance at him again with a questioning look. "Get away from here and find the others..." My eyes widened once more when I heard Coronamon's selfish words again. "Don't be ridiculous! You can't do this alone! I'll be here until help comes." Knowing Coronamon, I knew that he wouldn't back down but that didn't mean I was giving up either. In the end, it seems that he reluctantly let me stay with him.

"Alright... But take cover..." As soon as he said that, Coronamon began concentrating his power on his brows. "Cause things will get wild! Corona Flame!" Soon, more barrages of flames were released from him and each of them targeted the wild Digimons. I moved out of his way so that I would not interrupt the fight and let Coronamon's guard down.

 _'Oh, yes... I forgot to check the enemy's data.'_ I realized that I haven't check the information on the mushroom-like Digimon and I quickly take a look at my Digivice. Once the screen showed the data on the Digimon, I sensed danger heading towards me. Without wasting any time, I instantly make a move to dodge whatever dangerous shots released by both Coronamon and our enemies. At the same time, I read out its information out loud so that Coronamon can hear me.

"Mushroomon. Rookie level. A tiny Digimon in the shape of a poisonous mushrooms whose mushrooms are capable to cause different types of bad conditions such as paralysation. Its special move is Fungus Crusher, where Mushroomon would throw tiny mushroom bombs at its opponents." Right after I finished reading the data given to me, I heard Coronamon shouting for my name. "Yu! Look out!" I looked up from my Digivice and wondered what was wrong. However, it could be the end for me at that specific moment.

"Eh?"

 **BOOM!**

* * *

 **Digital World, Afternoon – Clear field nearby the Holy Lake**

 **Before the explosion~~**

 **Normal POV**

Meanwhile, Kanami and Salamon were walking towards where Lunamon was when she went out with Yuyake a few while ago. After a few minutes, they finally reached the lake but the sight that was waiting for them wasn't good for their eyes.

"W-what the..." Kanami said when she saw the horrible sight in front of her. "H-how can this be...?" Salamon followed. The scene in front of them was not the clean and pure lake which Yuyake and Lunamon saw moments ago. In fact, what they saw was a polluted lake with many injured whale-like Digimon trapped under a huge net in the lake. Other than that, they also saw a group of webbed amphibian-like Digimon ready to move towards to the Holy Lake to launch an attack on the Whamons. However, luck was not on their side as there was someone, or a certain purple Digimon, attempting to stop them before it happens.

"S-stop! I-I will not let you hurt the Whamon!" In between the lake where the whale Digimon, who is now known as Whamon reside and the amphibian Digimon, there stood Lunamon trying to defend the injured Whamon from being injured any further. However, the amphibian Digimon ignore Lunamon's pleas and attacked her instead.

"Out of the way, trash! Striking Fish!" said one of the amphibian Digimons as it held onto its harpoon as it attempted to stab Lunamon with it. Luckily, rescue came to Lunamon on time as Kanami and Salamon who was watching the whole scene manage to regain their composure on time to save Lunamon.

"Puppy... HOWLING!" shouted Salamon while she produced a high pitched sound and successfully paralyzed the enemies. At the same time, Kanami dashed towards Lunamon and grabbed her, running away from the battlefield as soon as possible. However, Lunamon struggled from Kanami's grasp. Meanwhile, Kanami was busy looking at her Digivice to check the two new Digimons' data.

"Divermon. Ultimate level. An Aquatic Beast Man Digimon who's good at underwater activities and uses the high-speed movement motor on its back to take the advantage of the speed when attacking its opponents. Its special move is Striking Fish where Divermon stabs its opponent with its favourite harpoon, Torrent." After Kanami was done reading the data, her Digivice's screen change to show the whale Digimon. Unfortunately, she was distracted by Lunamon before she could read the information.

"H-hotaru! L-let me go!" Lunamon protested as she tried to release Kanami's grip on her. "Wait till we get to somewhere safe. It's dangerous here!" retorted Kanami as she tighten her grip while looking back at Salamon who was trying to fend off the enemies as much as possible.

"Dangerous?! Y-you're the one in danger here, H-hotaru! I'm a Digimon! I have to fight with the Divermon before they hurt the Whamon!" yelled Lunamon. For once, she was not stuttering like she usually does. Suddenly, Kanami stopped her tracks and was deep in thoughts.

"Oh. Yeah... You're right." Lunamon looked at her tamer's human friend in disbelief. _'Could it be... that she's just like Coronamon...?!'_ Soon, she put up a slight horrified look, with the same thoughts running through her mind over and over again. Fortunately, Kanami was able to snap Lunamon out of her sea of thoughts.

"B-but! Katami's not here with you! You don't have the strength to fight back those kind of Digimon!" Not giving up, Lunamon argued Kanami's statement. "T-those Divermons are Ultimate level! T-there's no way Salamon can handle them alone!" In the end, Lunamon succeeded in getting out of Kanami's grip. However, Lunamon realized that Kanami's aura changed a bit when she saw her looking down at the ground.

"I-I know that Salamon and I almost lost our life when we fought with Blossomon but..." Kanami looked up from the ground and gazed at Lunamon. "But that was before! I fought many battles before I met you guys and for now, Salamon and I can handle this. You need to find Katami and Coronamon to get their help before it's too late!"

Lunamon stared at Kanami in shock and kept quiet for a while. _'S-She's right... I have to find Katami and Coronamon. Without Katami, I can't digivolve and save Whamon!'_ After that thought, Lunamon saw that Kanami was grinning at her and nodded her head.

"A-alright... I-I'll leave this to you and Salamon. I'll bring back Katami here as fast as I can. P-please be careful!" With that, Lunamon turned her back from the Holy Lake and attempt to look for her tamer and partner. With a problem solved successfully, Kanami decided to return where Salamon was and got ready with her Digivice. "Okay, then... Let it rip, Salamon!" Kanami took out a card from her cardigan pockets and slide it over her Digivice.

 **DIGI-MODIFY! DIGIVOLUTION ACTIVATE!**

Right after Kanami said the 'key words', Salamon's figure glowed brightly as changes were about to be made on her.

 **D-I-G-I-V-O-L-U-T-I-O-N**

 **"Salamon digivolves to..."**

 **END.**

* * *

 **To be continued~~**

 **And... Done! Chapter 5 is complete! It would seem that Salamon is gonna digivolve! Yay! However, what could have happen to Yuyake? Will Lunamon be able to track down Yuyake and Coronamon before it's too late? Will they even be able to fight back against the large group of Digimons?! All will be answered in the next chapter! Hope you enjoy today's update! Please review this chapter too. :)**

 **Oh and as of right now, there's still around one more hour but it wouldn't hurt to say it now, right?**

 **HAPPY NEW YEAR, EVERYONE! MAY YOU ALL BE BLESSED WITH WONDERFUL LIFE, HEALTH, WEALTH AND OTHER GOOD THINGS THAT I DON'T KNOW WHAT TO SAY~ XD ENJOY~~**

 **Till next time! Ciao~~ ;)**


	8. Chapter 6

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own any original Digimon things here as they belong to Akiyoshi Hongo, Toei Animation and Bandai of Japan. However, I do own my OC, Yuyake and Kanami as well as** **this storyline. Thank you.**

* * *

 ** _Previously..._**

 ** _"A-alright... I-I'll leave this to you and Salamon. I'll bring back Katami here as fast as I can. P-please be careful!" With that, Lunamon turned her back from the Holy Lake and attempt to look for her tamer and partner. With one problem solved successfully, Kanami decided to return where Salamon was and got ready with her Digivice. "Okay, then... Let it rip, Salamon!" Kanami took out a card from her cardigan pockets and slide it over her Digivice._**

 ** _DIGI-MODIFY! DIGIVOLUTION ACTIVATE!_**

 ** _Right after Kanami said the 'key words', Salamon's figure glowed brightly as changes were about to be made on her._**

 ** _D-I-G-I-V-O-L-U-T-I-O-N_**

 ** _"Salamon digivolves to..."_**

* * *

 **CHAPTER 6: CAT GOT YOUR TONGUE?**

 **Digital World, Afternoon - Nearby the Holy Lake**

 **Normal POV**

 **"Salamon digivolves to..."**

With that, Salamon was surrounded by data that was released by Kanami's Digivice and began transforming.

 **"Gatomon!"**

Once Salamon, now known as Gatomon, was done digivolving, her appearance changed into a cat form. She has two huge yellow with orange stripes claws with a gold ring on it purple and white tail. Her ears with triangular-shaped and has three purple edges at the end of each ears. Gatomon also has two whiskers on each side of her cheeks. Her eyes were also blue and she was already standing on her two legs.

"Okay, Gatomon! Show them what you're made of!" yelled Kanami as Gatomon dashed towards one of the Divermons and hit it with her sharp claws. "Lightning Paw!" "Wha-Gah!" grunted the targeted Divermon as he got hurt from Gatomon's quick attack.

On the other hand, the other Divermons tried to hit the quick Gatomon with their own sets of attacks but failed as she was too fast and successfully dodged every attack aimed at her. "Grr... Stop moving, ya little runt!" said a Divermon.

"No way, buster!" retorted Gatomon as she launch another attack at the Divermons. "Cat Scratch!" Fortunately, she hit most of the Divermons and got their guards down. "GUH! That hurts!" Many pained voices were heard as the Divermons touched their injuries to bear the pain. Gatomon smirked at the scene. "In your face, Divermon!"

However, right after Gatomon throw her insult at the Divermons, one of them grabbed her from behind and rendered her movements impossible. The other Divermons stood in front of her and got ready with their harpoons. "Gotcha, little runt!" exclaimed the Divermon proudly. "Wha-?!" was all what Gatomon could say but before the Divermons could hurt Gatomon any further, Kanami slide an upgrade card to rescue Gatomon. "Not on my watch!"

 **DIGI-MODIFY! HYPER WINGS ACTIVATE!**

Once Kanami was done sliding the upgrade card, a pair of wings appeared behind Gatomon's back and she took the advantage to escape Divermon's grips on her. To do so, she took control on the new found wings and flew away. "What the..?! How in the world?!" The Divermons were shocked at Gatomon's new ability to fly and she sent another sets of her attacks at them.

"Cat's Eye Hypnotism!" Gatomon's eyes glowed into a different colour and she shot a piercing glare at her enemies. One of the Divermons noticed the piercing glare and attempted to warn his comrades. "Close your eyes now! I repeat, close your eyes NOW!" However, his efforts were futile because some of them had already looked at the glare before they could do anything. After a few while, Gatomon landed beside Kanami and her wings disappeared. "Alright... Get ready. Things are gonna be in a havoc soon!" She waited for her attack to work and it worked wonders.

"Gah! Attack!" Soon, the Divermons who looked at the glare began attacking each other. A new riot broke out from themselves while the ones unaffected tried to break some senses into those who were hypnotised. "Stop it!" "Watch out!" and many more words were voiced out by the Divermons as they desperately make an effort to prevent the hypnotised Divermons from destroying each other.

With the riot going on, Gatomon took the chance to pull Kanami away from the battlefield and head towards the edge of the Holy Lake to rescue the injured and trapped Whamon. Unfortunately, just as Kanami tried to keep up with Gatomon's pace, she accidentally sprained her ankle.

"Ow!" Kanami groaned in pain as she fell to the ground. "Hotami, are you alright?!" Gatomon asked in worry as she instantly stop her pace. Holding onto her injured ankle tightly, Kanami just reassured her Digimon. "D-don't worry about me, Gatomon. I just sprained my ankle. You have to go on ahead and helped the Whamons!" Hesitantly, Gatomon didn't make a move until Kanami shouted back at her.

"Now, Gatomon! I'll be alright!" Reluctantly, Gatomon turned her back from her tamer and ran towards the Whamons. At the same time, Kanami wished for her partner's safety. _'Please stay on guard, Gatomon...'_ Then, she looked at her own feet and cursed her own state. _'Why in the 7 hells do I have to sprained my ankle at a time like this!?'_ Carefully, Kanami stood up, trying her best to not worsen her injury and slowly limped to where Gatomon was heading.

* * *

 **Digital World, Afternoon - Holy Lake**

 **Gatomon's POV**

After I left Hotami alone moments ago, I quickly make my haste towards the lake. I knew that I cannot handle the big group of Divermon alone, even if Lunamon comes back with Yuyake and Coronamon. However, if I rescued the Whamon, I might be able to get their help. With that one thought running through my mind, I quicken my pace so that the problem can be resolved fast.

No longer than a minute, I finally reached the Holy Lake due to my fast agility. However, what greeted me weren't just the Whamon. In fact, it was not a pretty sight at all. I saw a huge group of other wild Aquatic Digimon.

There was one which has four dark greys horns on its back surrounded with orange fur that looks quite sharp while the bottom part of the body was yellow. Its webbed feet that looks like fins were grey as well while sharp teeth were seen clearly out of its mouth and I soon identified the Digimon as Gizamon.

The next one was a purple/blue tadpole with a leaf-like end for a tail. It has four legs, though it looked more like fins, two small ones at the back while another two, slightly bigger, were in the front and has three sharp nails on each leg. Even from far, I could already tell that that was Otamamon.

Not only that, I also noticed a green amphibian with blue stripes and an orange horn on its head with it walking on four legs and a small tail behind. That Digimon is Betamon.

Finally, I turned my glance at the lake. There was one more type of Digimon that I haven't identify. It was a sea serpent like Digimon. It has blue scales on its back with red stripes around it and its belly were silvery-white. It has a few blue pointy fins on its body and the end of its tail has a red-like leaf end. The head was yellow and has fin-like parts for ears. Soon, I recognized that Digimon as Seadramon. Quite fearsome and the only Champion type at the lake unlike the other three who were at Rookie level.

Once I was done scanning the area, I noticed the similarities between the four groups of Digimon. They looked like they were holding the Whamons captive.

 _'What in the world?! Why are there so many Digimons holding them captive?!'_ I wondered with a horrified face as I find a hiding place to keep myself concealed and hide my presence. While doing that, I sharpened my hearing sense with my large ears and eavesdropped the conversation going on between all the Aquatic Digimons.

"Boss! How long are we doing this?" A Gizamon asked. I presumed that the 'boss' he was talking about was the large version of Gizamon. Usually, large Digimon are respected as the leaders of the group. I also noticed that the other group of Digimons have a large version of themselves. _'It could be their leaders but why are they gathering around here for...?'_ That was all I could only wonder. Snapping out of my train of thoughts, I continued to eavesdrop their conversation.

"Keh! Hold it for a while! The Divermons and Mushroomons are on their way here! There were troubles nearby. Hold still already!" The leader of the Gizamon answered. He moved towards the Whamons and kicked one of them. "Hah! That will teach you not to mess with us! You-so-called leaders of the Holy Lake! We're in control here now!" The Gizamon smirked as he saw the Whamons groaned in pain while the Seadramon in the lake are trying to make sure that they do not struggle from the net.

After a few while, two Divermon came into the scene, one was bigger than the other. _'They're here? So they have a leader too...'_ I wondered and listened to what the new company had to say to the other Aquatic Digimon.

"Sorry. We came late. The other Divermon will be coming late. They are distracted with some trouble. A Digimon was in our way and she had a human with her." reported the big Divermon. _'He must be talking about me and Hotami...'_ I thought.

"Oh, yeah. There was also a tiny Digi-brat who ran away after trying to pick a fight with my group. One of my subordinates is trying to bring her out. She seemed to be one of the human's accomplice." added the leader of the Divermons.

"Oh? You too? Keh! Why are they so many nuisances?!" The Gizamon's leader surprised me. _'So many...?'_ However, my thoughts were interrupted again by the chat of the other leader, Otamamon. "One of the Mushroomons came and said that they have troubles themselves before going back."

A big-sized Betamon also agreed with them, saying something about a tough Digimon with another female human with him. _'Isn't that... Coronamon and Yuyake..?'_ My worries increased tenfold as the enemies talked about Yuyake and her partners.

"Tch... Troublesome nuisance. Just when we thought we can get some bountiful rewards by getting rid of the Whamons. Who would have thought that there are humans here in the Digital World." complained the Gizamon.

"Pu! If I were to know that the humans are involved in this, I shouldn't have accepted that stupid request!" grumbled one of the small Otamamon. Hearing this, the leader of the Otamamon shrieked at his subordinates.

"Shut it! Lord Reaper told us to do this under his command! You are in no place to defy his orders!" With that, I became even more surprised. _'Lord Reaper? Who's that?'_ Out of all my life as a Digimon, I have never heard of that name before. My interest piqued its peak as I turned to spy on my enemies. To do so, I shifted from my place and approached the lake a little bit closer. Luckily, I've learned about stealth and trained on it when I was trying to survive the wild on my way to find Hotami before our first meeting.

 _'I'll just have to be very careful...'_ I thought to myself again. Just as I almost, ALMOST finally reached to a perfect hiding spot, I accidentally stepped on an old, withered branch, making a crunching noise. I closed my eyes in horror, afraid of the outcome as I might have attracted the enemies' attention. I slowly opened my eyes and moved my head to look at them again, just to see that they didn't get affected by the noise. I sighed in relief to myself. _'Thank goodness...'_

Before I looked back to myself, I notice that the two Divermon were already gone from the lake. ' _Probably going back to check on their comrades_.' After that, I glanced away from the lake, getting prepared to move again. Without hesitation, I continued to approach the lake but unfortunately, I wasn't completely aware of my surroundings. I was forcefully grabbed by someone and they covered my mouth and eyes to prevent me from shouting and shield my sense of sight.

 _'Shoot!'_ That was my final thought before being pulled away from my kidnapper.

* * *

 **Digital World, Evening - Holy Lake**

 **Normal POV**

The noisy atmosphere caused by the infiltrators of the Holy Lake surrounded the area. One would say that half of their guards are dropped. That is... half true. The four leaders of the four Aqautic Digimon were busy chatting among themselves while waiting for their other comrades when suddenly, a silhouette came out of nowhere.

Slowly, as the silhouette got closer towards the wild Digimon, a clear view of it, or them, were noticeably seen by all of them. There they were, a captured Lunamon and Gatomon as well as two small Mushroomons holding them captive. All of the Aquatic Digimon smirked evilly at the sight.

"So, ya finally caught them, eh?" said one of the Seadramon as he was followed by an Otamamon. "We've been waiting for hours!"

However, despite the capture of Lunamon and Gatomon, the leaders of the Aquatic Digimon were not satisfied with the outcome. "Where are the humans? Not only that, there should be one more Digimon, ain't that right?" interrogated the leader of Gizamon. The two Mushroomon somehow were shaking a bit, most probably due to the fear that they might get into trouble from the said Aquatic Digimon.

"T-they're still r-retaliating! O-our leader and the other Mushroomon are dealing with t-them." answered one of the Mushroomon. The Mushroomon who answered were sweating beads while Lunamon and Gatomon just look down to their feet as if there was gold in them.

"Keh! Useless! Even the Divermon aren't back yet!" This time, it was the leader of Betamon who complained. "What do you think Lord Reaper would do if he finds out about this!?" He threatened the two Mushroomon while the second one of them told them another statement. His words were much more firm than his companion just now.

"The Divermon are with the other Mushroomon in the meantime. The Digimon we were handling till now was strong. It would take some time before they can get him off guard!" The second Mushroomon stood strong with his words as he tried to put up a tough look in front of the Aquatic Digimon. He knew that if he made these Digimon mad, he wouldn't last long till his leader make it here on time.

When all of the leaders of the Aquatic Digimon heard the statement from the second Mushroomon, they just released a 'tch...' from their mouths. "Troublesome bunch ya all are, eh?" muttered the Gizamon leader. Only the leaders are talking while their subordinates kept quiet so that they wouldn't pour any oil to their leaders' anger.

Soon, the Gizamon, Betamon and Otamamon leader went closer to Lunamon and Gatomon. The leader of Seadramon just stayed still in the lake due to their characteristics of not being able to move on land. No longer than a minute, the three leaders were standing in front of two of our Digi-heroes, pushing away the Mushroomon who were holding them captive. Gatomon was the first to make a move. She looked up to her enemies and glared at them with her sharp eyes. However, behind those glares, she had no motive to hypnotise them.

"Hah! So this one is the one Divermon had trouble with? Ridiculous!" scoffed the Gizamon leader. The other two were just snickering behind his back as they listened to the talk. However, Gatomon was angry with the statement.

"Shut your trap, Gizamon! You and the other Aquatic Digimon won't get away with this! You won't stand a chance against us!" Gatomon shouted angrily at Gizamon. She was furious with the state she was in together with Lunamon. The Gizamon just snorted at my outburst and smirked victoriously.

"Really? Well, will you look at yourself before you talk like you're mighty and all, ya little runt!" Gizamon proceeded to kick Gatomon but before she could get hurt, Lunamon dragged herself to protect Gatomon and took the blow.

"No!" yelled Lunamon before she hurt herself and groaned in pain. Gatomon moved towards the usually quiet Digimon and put up her worried face, not forgetting to glare at the cause of Lunamon recent injury. However, Gizamon just acted as if nothing had happened and turned away from them. He gave a signal to the leaders of Otamamon and Betamon and they nodded in understanding.

Betamon and Otamamon each grabbed Lunamon and Gatomon respectively and pulled them towards the lake. "Come on, missy! It's show time!" exclaimed Betamon as he pulled Lunamon beside Otamamon while they struggled from their grips. "W-what are you doing! L-let g-go of u-us!" stammered Lunamon nervously while she tried to pry off Betamon's grip on her but it was no use. The other Betamon assisted their leader to tighten his hold on her. This went the same for Gatomon and Otamamon.

In a few moments, all of them were at the edge of the lake. The Seadramon were pumped up to get some tough data from the newly found intruders. Gatomon's eyes widened in fear as she saw herself coming close to the lake. "N-NO! D-don't- No water!" she yelled in fear. After all, being a cat-like Digimon, she was scared of water.

Unfortunately, all of the Aquatic Digimon just ignored Gatomon's pleas and laughed at her, not forgetting to throw insults at her. "Hah! And to think you just acted tough and mighty and all! What a dump!" scoffed the leader of Gizamon and continued his sentence. "Throw her in first. I want to see her suffer before we throw the other one." Gizamon ordered the Otamamon while they just listened to his instructions before throwing Gatomon into the lake. With this, Gatomon panicked in fear and frustrations.

"N-NO! Aaah!" shrieked Gatomon as the Otamamon who were holding her captive a while ago threw her into the enormous pool of water which she fears of. On the other hand, Lunamon desperately struggled from Betamon's grasp and called out for Gatomon's name. "Gatomon!"

In a blink of an eye, Gatomon was gone, in the process of being devoured by the Seadramon in the Holy Lake as they attempted to destroy her life and absorb her data. Gatomon tried to retaliate in the water with her remaining strength until something, or some people came to her and Lunamon's rescue.

"Alright, everyone! Charge forward!" shouted a familiar voice as many barrage of attacks charged into the battlefield in the Holy Lake.

* * *

 **Yuyake's POV**

"Alright, everyone! Charge forward!" I shouted out loudly as I sat on Firamon's back while many barrage of attacks were launched from behind me.

"Fungus Crusher!" shouted the suddenly changed Mushroomon, who were my enemies, as they threw poison mushrooms at the Aquatic Digimon while Lunamon and the two Mushroomon who were with her took cover. I noticed that they took the advantage of the ambush to pull Lunamon away to safety. However, Gizamon, realizing the true intentions of the ambush, took notice of Lunamon's escape and became utterly angry.

"What do you think you're doing, Betamon! The little runt is getting away!" The Betamon who were in charge of holding Lunamon captive heard the statement and were surprised that the Mushroomon backstabbed them and were helping Lunamon. They quickly ran towards them, only to be stopped by a group of a familiar accomplice.

"Going somewhere, Betamon?" said one of the Divermon who were the Tamers' enemies a few while ago. "What are you-?!" Before the leader of the Betamon could end his sentence, the Divermon attacked Betamon to restrain them. "Striking Fish!" As a result, the subordinates or the leader of Betamon quickly ran away from the attack for their safety, leaving their leader behind.

"Gr...! Don't run! Fight back!" ordered the Betamon leader but his orders were ignored with the havoc going on at the lake.

Meanwhile, on my side, Firamon flew from the ground to save Gatomon from the lake. Before he does so, I got off from him to go to Lunamon's aid while telling Hotaru about Gatomon. "Hotaru, go ride on Firamon's back and save Gatomon. You and Gatomon have to save the Whamon. I'll go help Lunamon with her own share of battle."

"Alright, I get it! Thanks, Katami." With that, I heard Hotaru understanding and nodded at my order and climbed on to Firamon's back. Before they left, I spoke a few words to Firamon. "Firamon, take care of Hotaru."

"Leave it to me, Yu!" ensured Firamon as he flew towards the lake. After that, I quickly approached Lunamon before she gets hurt.

"Lunamon!" I yelled to get her attention. She was still with the two Mushroomon. They stopped their tracks so that I can get close to them. "Thank you very much, Mushroomon. Now, can you please go help the Divermon? They need to restrain the other Aquatic Digimon and I don't want any of them severely hurt. Enemies or not, they're not in their sane self." I thanked the two mushroom Digimon for their help and request for their assistance. Luckily, they understood the situation and moved to their positions. I then turned to look at Lunamon and released the binds that were holding her captive.

"T-thank you, K-katami... B-but... G-gatomon, s-she..." Lunamon stuttered as she was free from her binds. I ensured her worries and calm her down. "Don't worry, Lunamon. I know. It may not be part of the plan but she'll be alright. But we need your help as well. Think you can handle a little force?" Lunamon paused for a moment but nevertheless, she nodded her head in bravery as I got into my position. However, our moments were interrupted by another flock of Otamamon coming in our way.

"You're not going anywhere! Wrapping Bubble!" shouted the leader of Otamamon as he and the other Otamamon magically caused a huge ball of water to drop from above us. Without wasting any time, Lunamon protected the both of us with her Tear Shot. "Tear Shot!" The two attacks clashed and the water splashed around us. I took the advantage to give Lunamon a boost so that she can have the energy to restrain the Otamamon. The Otamamon leader saw my stance in the raining water and tried to prevent me from doing anything but Lunamon fought back to give me some time.

"Kid Claw!"

"Lunar Claw!"

I almost bit my tongue as the two blow clashed once again and gave quite an impact. Soon, I regained my composure and slide the card over Lunamon's D-Power.

 **DIGI-MODIFY! STRENGTH ACTIVATE!**

For a moment, Lunamon was engulfed by a ray of light as she was filled with energy that I had sent through the Digivice. With that, she easily handled the Otamamon without breaking a sweat. Dodging here and there while throwing her own attacks. Me? Well, I just did what I could and dodged the attacks myself like what happened with me and Coronamon at the swamp.

"Slamming Attack!" exclaimed one of the Otamamon as he attempted to slam on Lunamon but of course, being a swift dodger as she is, Lunamon got away from the attack and knocked the Otamamon out. "Nice going, Lunamon!" I supported Lunamon as she smiled softly at me until she was interrupted again by the other Otamamon who came to the knocked out Otamamon's rescue.

"Water Jet!"

"Lunamon, watch out!" I warned Lunamon but it would seem that she was already anticipating the attack.

"Tear Shot!" Lunamon fired a huge ball of water at the Otamamon's attack before switching to a defensive attack. I could have sworn that Lunamon made her rare smirks as she yelled her next move.

"Lop-ear Ripple!" Soon, as Lunamon spin her ears, she created a familiar vortex of bubbles and trapped all of the Otamamon around us. Her opponents then made an endeavour to get out from the trap but ultimately, they failed miserably.

However, unnoticed by the both of us, the leader of the Otamamon escaped from the vortex and closed in behind me. Lunamon, after witnessing her success in capturing the Otamamon and prevent them from doing any more damage, turned to look and me. However, I was greeted by a look of horror from Lunamon but all she did was shout at me as warning.

"Katami! Behind you!" Just as I was looking what was behind me, Otamamon leader attacked me with its claw.

"Kid Claw!"

I wasn't sure whether it was fortunate or unfortunate for me but all I can say that a familiar voice was heard inside my head and my body suddenly moved on its own.

 **"Right!"**

With that, my body moved to my right and perfectly avoided Otamamon's attack. After that, Lunamon ran to Otamamon and strike him with another set of Tear Shot.

"Tear Shot!" Good for her, Lunamon's attack landed on Otamamon and knocked him out cold. For me, I just stood there, stunned and blurred with what had happened.

 _'What... just happened...?'_

* * *

 **Firamon's POV**

After I left Yu with Lunamon, I brought Hotami towards the deep water of the Holy Lake. Knowing her, she must be pretty worried about Gatomon who's in there, most probably surrounded by the big group of Seadramon.

"I'll drop you here and bring Gatomon out of the lake. Then, you two go help Whamon while I handle the Seadramon. Alright?" I asked Hotami before deciding to have her off my back on land.

"Sure, no problem! You can leave it to me and Gatomon!" Hotami gave me a thumbs-up and she got off me as I quick dived into the Holy Lake to rescue Gatomon. There, I saw her trying to survive the barrage of attacks being launched by the Seadramon. Luckily for her, I was in 'the' Holy Lake and since it was no ordinary lake, I was able to move as freely as any other Digimon in the water.

In a blink of an eye, I successfully saved Gatomon from being endangered even further.

"Gah! How long did it take for you to come here, Firamon?! I was totally struggling in the water, you know! Don't forget, Digimon or not, I'm still a cat!" I was shocked with the 'thanks' that I was greeted with by Gatomon and just chuckled lightly.

"What? Cat got your tongue until you can only laugh like an idiot?" pouted Gatomon who was irritated by my laugh while I just ignored her statement. However, I had a mischievous plan and I randomly dropped Gatomon off me, making her fall in the middle of our flight.

"H-hey! Firamon, you nincompoop!" I heard Gatomon shouting at me with anger but I, again, ignored because I knew that she would be fine later on. As if on cue, Hotami ran to where Gatomon was falling and caught her swiftly.

"Hehe... Had a nice swim, Gatomon?" I heard Hotami asked Gatomon as she giggled at her partner's situation. I landed near them and snickered cheekily at Gatomon.

"Nice? NICE?! You kidding me?! I could barely swim and this nincompoop just had to drop me right after I was out of death's grip!" complained Gatomon while pointing her sharp claws at me, emphasizing who the 'nincompoop' was. Hotami giggled even more and drag Gatomon away from me to save Whamon.

"Come on! No more complaining. You can deal with Firamon once the battle's done." And off they go but of course, Gatomon didn't forget about me.

"You better watch out, Firamon! Once I get my hands on you, you're dead meat! Dead MEAT!" I cringed a little because she shouted loudly at the last two words but I think Hotami would have gotten it tougher. However, I have better things to deal with than worrying about being 'slaughtered' by Gatomon. The Seadramon who were surrounding Gatomon swam close to me so as to attack me with accurate aim. I felt them glaring at me and I could already understand why.

"Heh... So be it, Seadramon!"

 **END.**

* * *

 **To be continued~~**

 **Cliffhanger! Is it good? Many plot twists, right? Don't worry! All will be revealed in the next chapter! And thankfully, I decide to rewrite it. I can't believe I forgot to introduce Betamon in the old version. Haha... Though I really didn't know what I was doing. :P**

 **Anyway, I hope that you readers can review on this chapter and tell me what you think. It might motivate me to hurry on the next chapter. Right! That's all for now.**

 **Till next time! Ciao~~**


	9. Chapter 7

**I'M SO SORRY FOR THE SUPER LATE UPDATE! WAH! SCHOOL'S BACK IN MY LIFE! X'(**

 **CREDITS: I thank** MasterRenegadeX **and** ShugoYuuki123 **for their reviews in the previous chapters. I look forward to amusing you guys with more mysteries and exciting cliffhangers that might kill your curiousity. Haha... Just kidding... Or am I? :3 Hehe... Oh, well. Without wasting time, onwards to the disclaimer! ;)**

 **DISCLAIMER: I do not own any original Digimon things here as they belong to Akiyoshi Hongo, Toei Animation and Bandai of Japan. However, I do own my OCs, Yuyake and Kanami as well as this storyline. Thank you.**

* * *

 ** _Previously..._**

 ** _"You better watch out, Firamon! Once I get my hands on you, you're dead meat! Dead MEAT!" I cringed a little because she shouted loudly at the last two words but I think Hotami would have gotten it tougher. However, I have better things to deal with than worrying about being 'slaughtered' by Gatomon. The Seadramon who were surrounding Gatomon swam close to me so as to attack me with accurate aim. I felt them glaring at me and I could already understand why._**

 ** _"Heh... So be it, Seadramon!"_**

* * *

 **CHAPTER 7: ALL'S WELL ENDS WELL**

 **Digital World, Evening - Holy Lake**

 **Normal POV**

"You trash! How dare you let our prey get away!" The Seadramon roared furiously and then prepared to aim their attack and launch it at Firamon simultaneously. Light blue energy began to build up in their serpentine mouths.

"Ice Arrow!" Multiple frozen icicles were shot at the flying lion but with luckily for him that was when he realized he could fly. Using his previously unnoticed wings, Firamon was able to escape them with ease. However, it was still hard escaping them, especially when the attacks didn't seem to stop anytime soon.

"Ice Arrow!" Another round of shooting icicles were shot at Firamon again and yet, he was able to avoid the attacks. However, Firamon knew that he was getting to his limits, flying was something he had never done before, soon his lack of experience could become his downfall.

 _'How long is this gonna take?! Where's backup when you need it?!'_ Firamon wondered in the confines of his mind, he knew that help won't come to him if he didn't ask for it. However, stubborn as he was, Firamon's pride prevented him from asking for help until...

"Tear Shot!" A blast of water spheres came out of nowhere and destroyed every single icicle thrown at Firamon. Hearing the familiar timid voice, he already knew that rescue had come in the shape of a water rabbit.

"Firamon! You okay up there?!" Firamon heard his tamer shouting for him as he looked down. With his yellow feline eyes he saw her waving her hands happily, showing just how glad she was he was alright.

"Of course! Who do you think I am?!" Firamon put up a strong façade but the familiar timid voice had already planned to backfire his words.

"Okay then! We'll leave you here!" The timid voice rang in his ears again, not in a very helpful way this time.

 _'It seems that Lunamon's way of talking is getting sharper. Must have been Gatomon's influence...'_ Firamon's thoughts were interrupted when suddenly, an unexpected blast of water was shot at him while he was still on air.

"Water Breath!" One of the Seadramon caught Firamon off guard and shot a pressurized jet of water right at him. With a roar, he crash landed on the ground, from where fire usually came from his body, smoke was coming out instead, an effect of being hit from a water attack.

"Firamon!" Yuyake shouted for her lion Digimon's name in worry but the latter managed to steady himself to keep her calm, ignoring the smoke coming from where the fire should, Firamon seemed alright.

Lunamon stood by Yuyake's side. Even so, the Seadramon didn't pause their assaults there. They began to take aim at the trio before attacking. Fortunately, this time, luck was on Yuyake and her Digimon's side.

"Lunamon, let's go!" Firamon saw Yuyake holding on to a familiar upgrade card. He knew things would go haywire now that he knew what her next move would be.

"Right!" Once Lunamon nodded her head, the both of them, including Firamon got into their battle stances as Yuyake slide her cards through her purple D-Power.

 **"DIGI-MODIFY! DIGIVOLUTION ACTIVATE!"**

 **D-I-G-I-V-O-L-U-T-I-O-N**

 **"Lunamon digivolves to..."**

Lunamon was surrounded by data released by the D-Power and transformed into her next form, keeping a resemblance to her previous form but yet changing her shape and increasing her power to the next level.

 **"Lekismon!"**

Now that both of Yuyake's digimon had digivolved into Champion, they charged to face the serpentine threats before them.

"Flame Dive!" Firamon flew once again, the smoke ceased to come out as flames erupted once again, quickly enveloping his entire body. He slammed himself against all of the Seadramon but it wasn't enough to back them off while a few of them went into the waters to dodge the charging attack. However, such action caused them to go into Lekismon's trap.

"Oh no, you don't!" Lekismon instantly dived into the lake with a powerful jump. Once she spotted her targets, she aimed while her gloved hands began to emit a dark glow, some froth emerging from the gloves as well.

"Moon Night Bomb!" Lekismon hurled the froth, which had been infused with the dark glow. Since she had fired the attack underwater, quickly the froth began to spread, the dark glow with it. As it reached each Seadramon, the marine serpents began to feel drowsy.

"Wha- Why do I...?" stated one of the Seadramon, blinking drowsily, but he had fell asleep in the water in seconds while his other comrades exclaimed in surprise.

"Oi! What's wrong? E-eh...? I feel... *snore*" Soon, one by one, the Seadramon who went underwater began to fall into the effects of the aquatic rabbit's attack.

With her plan becoming a success, Lekismon decided to swim back up to check on Firamon, only to see that the Seadramon whom had avoided diving still attempted to catch the swift flying lion.

"Get back here, you digital trash! Water Breath!" The Seadramon threw random attacks at Firamon just to have them being successfully avoided by the latter. This lead to the Seadramon becoming even angrier than they already were.

"Haha! Catch me if you can!" Firamon taunted them cheerfully as he continue to use his Flame Dive to knock down the Seadramon that got within his reach. However, his ceaseless taunting led to the danger of his tamer when the leader of the Seadramon, still awake and kicking, decided to play dirty.

"Ice Arrow!" An arrow was shot at Firamon but once again, he dodged it with grace and cockiness. Unfortunately, the attack did not stop there as the arrow kept on flying and was aiming for Yuyake. Lekismon, with her sharp eyes, saw the direction of the attack and was shocked by it.

"Firamon! Save Katami!" The female digimon yelled. Firamon looked at his tamer to see what went wrong for Lekismon to shout in warning and widened his eyes when he saw Yuyake in danger. Without hesitation, he quickly flew to his tamer to protect her. However, as much as he hated it, his heart told him that it would be too late.

 _'I won't make it!'_ The thought passed over and over again in Firamon's head. Suddenly, just as soon as Lekismon's warning voice rang into her head, Yuyake looked up to see why she had to be saved until she became stunned when she saw an icicle thrown at her.

Yuyake couldn't move a limb and didn't know what to do. She already knew that Firamon wouldn't make it but she still stayed still with fear until... The strange voice rang within her mind once again.

 **"Dodge it!"**

 _'But how?!'_ Yuyake remained still but her body mysteriously moved on its own and she perfectly avoided Seadramon leader's attack. As a result, she landed hard on her back, a small groan of pain came out of her mouth.

Firamon stopped in front of Yuyake just to see her safe and sound. He sighed in relief turned back to the lake, standing on guard in case Yuyake gets into any danger again. From the corner of his eyes, he can already see the leader of Seadramon smirking evilly at him. That made Firamon frown in anger but before he could make any attack again, the fire lion flexed his wings ready to go right at him. Yuyake saw what his partner had in mind and stopped him by holding his tail, right behind the fireball on his tail-tip.

"Yu! Let me go! I'm gonna go kill them!" Firamon protested in anger because he did not want to be held back by such serious offense.

"I already said that I don't want any killings. Besides, I'm alright and..." Yuyake paused her words while Firamon stared at her annoyed. Then, she got onto his back with a sigh.

"I'm going with you this time. Better be safe than sorry, right? Oh and by the way, we're going to go away now. Things are going to get messy." Yuyake warned him. To say that FirAmon was confused was an understatement. Firamon's mind was twisted as he wondered why his tamer would want to escape like a coward.

However, it would seem that Yuyake read him like a book as she giggled and pointed to Lekismon's direction. Firamon turned to look at his childhood partner and was horrified by the aura she was releasing. In fact, she looked like she wanted to assassinate someone, or a certain marine Digimon in this situation and she got out from the lake.

"Moon Night Kick!" Lekismon then kicked all of the Seadramon, including their leader and knocked them out cold in one strike like dominoes. It wasn't over as more of them came out of nowhere and tried to retaliate but Lekismon's was swift and dodged every single attack thrown at her. Firamon and Yuyake just watched the battle in terror (Firamon) and awe (Yuyake).

"S-shoot... I think I just peed in my pants..." Firamon stuttered in fear not even realising he lacked such garments. After all, being Lekismon's childhood friend, he never wanted to get on her bad side despite the fact that they argued almost everyday. Yuyake just chuckled happily. "But you don't wear pants, Firamon."

"Metaphor, Yu! Metaphor!" Firamon stated, still not doing anything to hide his terror while Yuyake sat on his back, watching Lekismon slowly ending the battle at the lake. Finally, all of them were knocked out and they were done on their side.

"Katami, are you okay?" Lekismon ran towards her tamer after she was done 'annihilating' her enemies. However, Firamon had better things to say to her. "Shouldn't you be asking that to yourself?" The fiery lion asked.

"What's wrong with me?" Lekismon asked with a curious look, her head tilting slightly but Firamon knew that she was still releasing the murderous dark aura around her. "Um... Never mind." Firamon then ended the awkward topic and looked away from Lekismon.

"Since we're done here, Lekismon. I believe you should stand guard here, in case the Seadramon retaliate again." suggested Yuyake. "Oh and don't worry about me. I'm fine." She assured Lekismon, the latter sighed in relief, the murderous aura disappearing (Something specially noted by Firamon).

"Okay then. I'll stay here." Lekismon replied to her tamer's order before continuing to speak to the winged lion. "Oh, Firamon, please make sure protect Katami. I don't want your overconfidence to get her into any danger or your face will be in the ends of my kicks, alright?" Lekismon's scary aura reappeared again even though she was grinning as she warned her Digi-friend of the consequences while giving an action that she'd be ready to kick him soon.

"Y-yes, Mam!" Firamon saluted in fear but before he could fly off, they were interrupted by two cheery voices.

* * *

 **Digital World, Evening - Whamon's Trap**

 **Kanami's POV**

After Firamon told me to go help the Whamon, Gatomon and I hastily ran towards where they were. Luckily, due to the havoc going on, no Digimon were guarding the Whamon and approaching was easier than I thought.

"Cat Scratch!" exclaimed Gatomon and she cut the nets that were trapping the Whamon. I, on the other hand, just pulled the damaged net away so that Whamon can move freely. In less than five minutes, we were already done releasing the Whamon.

"Thank you, friend..." stated one of the Whamon. Gatomon only sheepishly smiled at the whale Digimon. "No problem, Whamon! But I'm not the only one you have to thank though." With that, Gatomon looked at me with anticipation.

"E-eh?! Oh, no! It's nothing, Whamon!" I waved my hands with slight embarrassment with a small tint of blush covering my cheeks. However, it seemed that I wasn't thinking the same thing as Whamon.

"Why is a human here, friend?" Asked, or in my case, demanded the Whamon. Most of them were already glaring with a bit of killing intent despite them being saved by me and Gatomon.

"Ah! There's no need to be so cautious with this human-" Gatomon began awkwardly.

"HEY! I have a name, Gatomon!" Hotami interrupted.

"-here. This is Hotami, my tamer." Explained Gatomon while I lightly scolded her for calling me just a 'human' but my anger was calmed down when she introduced my name to the Whamon. Well, not my real name, exactly...

"Human... Tamer?" inquired another Whamon. I took this chance to properly introduce myself. "Y-yeah... My real name is actually Kanami Hotaru. It's nice to meet you, Whamon."

"It's a pleasure on our end as well, Tamer..." replied a feminine voice from one of the Whamon. "Thank you for saving us. We believe that you're not the only one?"

"Oh yes! I mean, there's the another Tamer and her Digimon as well and we got some help from the wild Digimon here but I don't how yet. It was thanks to my friend that we got the wild Digimon's help." I explained the situation briefly to Whamon. "Though, I'm really glad that you're alright, Whamon."

"Yes... We would like to help you Tamers as an appreciation. The battle's still going on, is it not?" offered a big-sized Whamon, which I assumed to be the leader of the Whamon.

"Ah, there's nothing to worry about, Whamon. The Mushroomon and Divermon are handling Gizamon, Otamamon and Betamon on land but there's still Seadramon in the lake fighting with one of my tamer's friend's Digimon. Shall we head there to help them?" asked Gatomon.

"Yes, please lead the way, dear friend." Agreed the Whamon. Soon, Gatomon jumped onto one of the Whamon and rode on their back. "You don't mind giving us a lift, right?" inquired Gatomon.

"It won't be a problem." answered another Whamon. Gatomon was excited while I stood there until she reached out her hand, or paw, towards me. "Come on, Hotami! It's gonna be fun!" Without hesitation, I accepted Gatomon's offer and climbed onto Whamon with her.

"Away!" exclaimed Gatomon cheerfully while pointing one of her claws forward as the Whamon swam to where we left Firamon.

After a while, Gatomon and I saw silhouettes of Firamon and Lekismon fighting with Seadramon. I also noticed Katami nearby them, obviously giving them support. It gave me a shock when I saw one of the frozen arrow, released by one of the Seadramon, was making its way towards Katami.

Even though Firamon tried to make an effort to save her, Gatomon and I knew that that he wouldn't be able to make it on time. Miraculously, Katami avoided the attack just in time. However, I think I saw a look of uncertainty on her face before Firamon came to her. In a few seconds, Lekismon ended the battle with her powerful kicks. As if on cue, we arrived just close enough for Gatomon and I to shout at them.

"Hey, guys!" I greeted joyfully followed by Gatomon. "We're here with backup!"

Katami and her Digimon turned to see us waving our hands at them and smiled gratefully. "Seems like you got a pretty good ride there!" Firamon noted, seeing that Gatomon and I were riding on Whamon's back.

"Hehe... You're a pretty good ride yourself, Firamon!" I joked and we finally made to shore. Gatomon and I got off Whamon and walked towards the trio.

"It's a good thing that you two are safe, Hotaru, Gatomon." Katami spoke up, revealing her relief in her voice.

"Well, it was actually easier when the others got distracted!" I answered to Katami while rubbing the back of my neck sheepishly with my eyes closed. When I opened them back, I saw Katami smiling softly at me. She was still on top of Firamon.

"Well, since you guys brought back Whamon to safety, Lekismon, why don't you stay on guard with them? You could also help check whether there are any injuries on them." I heard Katami suggesting the bunny Digimon to stay with Whamon. It was my first time seeing Katami so charismatic, to be honest.

Even though she was the kind of person who wouldn't really order people or Digimon around, Katami seems to show a positive leadership and charismatic skill when it comes to situation like this. I guess, for once, I was admiring her with awe and respect.

"-taru! Hotaru!" My seas of thoughts were interrupted when I heard Katami shouting my name. "Are you okay?" She questioned, worry filling her face but I ensured her before any false ideas came sprouting into her mind.

"Ahaha... It's nothing. I'm fine!" That was the awkward response that I gave to Katami.

"If you say so... But I think you should stay with Lekismon. I'm sure that you're tired taking all these things in one day." Katami suggested but I protested, not wanting to stay doing nothing. However, Gatomon agreed with my female friend and forced me to stay near the lake with Lekismon and Whamon.

"Come on, Hotami. Stay! I'll follow Yuyake and Firamon if you're so worried. Plus, I doubt this lion can bring another clump of fat with him." Gatomon jabbed her thumbs, showing no remorse at her words.

"Gatomon! Did you just call me fat?!" I yelled at my partner while Firamon also scolded her. "Are you saying that I'm weak, kitty-cat who's scared of water!?"

"What did you say, pitiful lion who overestimate himself until he got his own tamer into trouble?!" Yelled back Gatomon as the both of them bickered with many insults thrown at each other.

"It's the first time I've ever seen them argued this harshly. Usually, they get along fine. Plus, aren't they from the cat family or something?" **(Cats and lions are technically from the same animal kingdom, right?)** commented Katami who was surprised at the outburst of our two hyperactive Digimon. She got off Firamon before she gets into any fight that might commence due to the argument going on.

"Well, they do say that 'opposites attract' but since they're technically not opposite in a way so yeah... Then again, they act like old married couple..." stated Lekismon.

"WE ARE NOT AN OLD MARRIED COUPLE!" Shouted the bickering pair in unison while Lekismon back away and mumbled a few things, probably curses, specifically directed to Firamon.

I just sighed at the pair's antics while Katami just chuckled softly. Then, a voice suddenly called out for Katami.

"Missy Tamer!" The five of us then turned around to see the source of the voice. It was the leader of the Mushroomon.

"Ah! Mushroomon! Are you done with the restrain of the controlled Digimon?" I was confused when Katami mentioned the word 'controlled' but I kept quiet to listen to the conversation going on between the two.

"Yes, Missy Tamer!" Mushroomon saluted. "The Divermon are done too. They, along with my subordinates are guarding the unconscious Digimon. No heavy injuries were caused. Do not worry, Missy Tamer!"

"Thank goodness..." I heard Katami mumble. "If that's the case, I'll be there soon. Please return to the others, Mushroomon. I'll catch up soon." Katami told the Mushroomon, in which they complied.

"Yes!" he saluted with his hand over his forehead like a soldier. Katami sure has some sense of leadership. But I pushed the thought away when Katami cast a glance at me after the Mushroomon left the place.

"W-what?" I asked Katami. "O-oh! Sorry for staring, Hotaru." Yuyake apologized. "Actually, instead of staying behind here, could you help me with something?" Katami asked with hope.

"Eh?"

* * *

 **Digital World, Late evening - Gathering of the wild Digimon near the Holy Lake**

 **Normal POV**

After Yuyake seek help from Kanami, they headed towards where the wild Digimon were gathering with Firamon. Gatomon was left behind with Lekismon as a replacement for Kanami, much to the cat Digimon's dismay. However, she was assured by the rabbit Digimon and reluctantly stayed back.

"So... All we have to do is point our Digivice at the leaders of the Aquatic Digimon?" inquired Kanami. Just a few minutes ago, Yuyake told Kanami that the leaders were the ones acting strange. Their subordinates were only following their orders so there was no need to harm them. The reason for them act strange was, Yuyake told Kanami, that the leaders were somehow controlled by a strong entity called the Lord Reaper.

Yuyake informed Kanami that the leaders of Mushroomon and Divermon were also under the same control. Luckily, she found a way to cure them and prevent any more harm to happen.

"Not really, Hotaru. We have to touch our Digivice over the leaders' forehead. The Digivice will then do its job and remove the bug planted on the Digimon." Answered Yuyake calmly.

"B-bug? You mean, like insects and all that?" questioned Kanami in fear. Yuyake just laughed softly, again. "No, not 'those' kind of bugs, Hotaru. It was more like a techno one. Digital, if you may call it." Kanami then nodded and sighed in relief. Soon, they reached their destination.

"Missy Tamer!" Two voices rang the tamers' and Firamon's ears as they ran towards them. "You are here, Missy Tamer!" exclaimed the leader of Mushroomon.

"I thought I told you to call me by my name, Mushroomon, Divermon. Have you forgotten?" questioned Yuyake but the response were just childish snickers thrown at her as the leader of Divermon answered her question with a toothy grin.

"Heh... Missy Tamer is Missy Tamer. There's no better way to call you that, Missy Tamer." Then, he looked at Kanami. "By the way, I apologise again for the trouble we had caused for you, lady human." The Divermon apologized to Kanami while she just waved her hands frantically.

"W-well... It's alright. I understand. You apologized already. Don't worry too much about it." Then, Kanami remembered something. "Oh and I also have a name... It's Hotaru Kanami. Nice to meet you." Kanami introduced herself but Divermon said that he already knew her.

"Nice to meet 'cha, lady human." Kanami then sweat-dropped at the 'nickname' Divermon had given her but she knew that the Aquatic Digimon would be too stubborn to call her name properly. It was then that Firamon decided to intercept the stiff conversation.

"Alright, alright! That's enough! It's time to get rid of that bug off the Digimon." Firamon was already getting annoyed with the formal talk while Kanami was amused with his reaction. "Well, well, Firamon. Trying to act like a hero already?" she teased.

"T-that's not the point!" argued Firamon. He was actually slightly blushing with embarrassment. Luckily, Yuyake calm the duo down and told them to get to work.

The process was long. Yuyake and Kanami had trouble going near the controlled leaders. Yuyake had to deal with Otamamon while Kanami had to deal with Betamon and Gizamon but they were wriggling out of Mushroomon's and Divermon's grips.

Luckily, they were strong enough to hold them back. Once the screen of the Digivice was place on top of the Digimon's foreheads, a bright light shone and suddenly, the leaders screamed in pain. Their subordinates wanted to help their leaders but they too couldn't move an inch since they were guarded and restrained by the other Mushroomon and Divermon.

A few seconds later, the leaders calmed down and went unconscious while a black techno bug came from inside them and Firamon destroyed it with his Fira Claw. Soon, the bug disintegrated into small bits of data and disappeared.

The same happened for Kanami but instead of Firamon, she was helped by the Divermon. Something about repentance for their wrong doings. However, it went well nevertheless. The last one was Seadramon but then, Yuyake realized that she had left them in the lake with Lekismon, Gatomon and Whamon.

She informed Kanami that she was going to tend to Seadramon's bug and went away with Firamon taking her there by flight. No longer than a minute later, the last bug was destroyed quickly than the rest thanks to Lekismon making the leader of Seadramon unconscious from the previous attacks.

All of the leaders soon woke up after the bugs were destroyed and they were informed of the trouble caused a few hours ago. They instantly made, ***coughforcedcough*,** their subordinates to bow down to Yuyake, Kanami and their Digimon as well as the Whamon despite their protest.

Soon, everything was back to normal, if you call still being in the Digital World normal. The day ended peacefully now that the problem was settled and Whamon went back to the lake. The other Digimon? They just went back to tend to the things they had to do.

Meanwhile, on the tamer's group side, Yuyake and Kanami found a perfect camping spot just nearby the lake and got their Digimon to clear the way for them. After all the happenings, Firamon, Gatomon and Lekismon turned back into their original Rookie form and helped their tamers to make a fire to warm themselves up.

"Today was exhausting, wasn't it?" Kanami spoke up after the fire was lighted up. "Yeah..." agreed Salamon slowly. She was already getting drowsy and tired. Kanami just smiled at her Digimon's reaction and then turned to Yuyake. "By the way, Katami. How did you found out about the digital bug on the leader of each of the wild Digimon? You can't tell me it was by luck, can you?"

Yuyake was stunned for some reason after listening to Kanami's question. Her Digimon were also looking at her, waiting for her answer. She paused for a while before answering her friend. "U-um... Well... I guess..." Kanami, Salamon, Lunamon and Coronamon stared intently at Yuyake, making her nervously while anticipating the answer about to reveal from the blue-haired tamer.

"I guess... It was luck! Yeah! That's it! I saw that something was wrong with the leaders and thought that doing what we were doing just now would work. It was a miracle that it did. Ehehe..." answered Yuyake nervously, still sweating heavily. Lunamon were sensing that the blue-haired tamer was hiding something while Kanami, Salamon and Coronamon were just satisfied with the answer. Even so, they didn't pry too much about it.

"Hm... Okay then. If you say so, Katami." Kanami spoke up to release the tension that was filling up the atmosphere. Then, her face began to soften up.

"Alright! Let's tell ghost stories!" suggested Kanami. Many reactions were given to her. **(Try to guess who.)**

"What?! Are you kidding me, Hotami?! I'm tired! Give me a rest!"

"Cool! Tell us! Tell us!"

"G-ghost stories...?"

"D-don't you think we need a rest from the havoc that was going on the whole day, Hotaru?"

With ¾ negative comments to her suggestion, Kanami pouted and was upset with the outcome. "What? That's not fun..." Then, she angrily shouted at her partner. "Salamon! Shouldn't you be supporting me? Don't be a lazy bum!"

"Well, I can't help it if I almost drowned in the Holy Lake." Argued Salamon while Lunamon commented on her statement. "You can't drown in the Holy Lake, Salamon. Y-you can breathe in it, after all..."

"That's not the point!" Salamon yelled at Lunamon with embarrassment while Coronamon snickered mischievously. With that, Yuyake decided to intercept the conversation before it turned into another argument.

"Alright, you guys. That's enough. Let's get some shuteye. We still need to move on from the lake after this. Plus, the Whamon want to see us early in the morning tomorrow."

After a few protests, specifically from Kanami and Coronamon, everyone decided to call it a night. Ironically, despite being the one who suggested a shuteye, Yuyake was still wide awake. Her mind was still filled up with the events that had been going on the whole day.

She thought back about the time when she was at the Mush Swamp with Coronamon when they were fighting with the Mushroomon. It was, after all, the time when she found out the cure to the Digimon's control.

* * *

 **Flashback~~**

 **Digital World, Afternoon - Centre of Mush Swamp**

 **Yuyake's POV**

 **"Eh?"**

 **BOOM!**

 **"YU!" That was the last thing I heard after I got hit by the bomb thrown by the Mushroomon. I felt my body banging on a hard object, most probably a tree trunk, before finally dropping to the ground. My body felt heavy and I lost conscious once again...**

 **Yuyake's mind...**

 **I fainted... Again...**

 **"Mm..." I opened my eyes, just to see myself in a large, purely white room. I must've been brought to my inner conscious again. If not, then I must dead right now... I tried to stand up with all the energy I had that time and looked around.**

 **"This is... Ugh..." I grabbed my head, pain enveloping my body and grunted. "Must be that blast from Mushroomon... I wonder how Coronamon's holding up..." I wondered. It was then, the familiar yet mysterious voice called out for me once more...**

 **END.**

* * *

 **To be continued~~**

 **That's a wrap this time, people! This part used to be long but thankfully, I was able to cut the part in the end. (thanks to my newly found beta-reader, I'm sure you know this guy. Ja ja jang~~ It's JOHN CEN-slapped- Just kidding, aha... It's actually BEST OC MAKER or Gigabyte) X3**

 **Anyway, I'm glad I finally overcome the problems with this chapter. This is actually the part where I got writer's block. I couldn't find a way to explain the situation and I felt that it was too draggy but Gigabyte helped me a lot in this! I don't know but I really had a hard time with it. Thankfully, I finally ended this. Though I hope it's not too confusing. :)** **I think that's all for now. Oh, but... Oh never mind. ;)**

 **Anyway, what'd you guys think of the development? What's the reason that Yuyake was able to cure the controlled Digimon from these digital bugs? And what are the causes of them anyway? You might find out next, sooner or later. ;) Please do review. I would really appreciate your efforts if you do, huhu... (shows the puppy-dog eyes) 3:**

 **Anyway, till next time. Ciao~~ :)**


	10. Chapter 8

**CREDITS: Many thanks to** _ShugoYuuki123_ ** _and_** MasterRenegadeX **for their comments on the previous chapter. I appreciate it very much! X)**

 **And thanks to** BEST OC MAKER or Gigabyte **too for beta-ing my story! :3**

 **DISCLAIMER: I do not own any original Digimon things here as they belong to Akiyoshi Hongo, Toei Animation and Bandai of Japan. However, I do own my OCs, Yuyake and Kanami as well as this storyline. Thank you.**

* * *

 _ **Previously...**_

 _ **"Mm..." I opened my eyes, just to see myself in a large, purely white room. I must've been brought to my inner conscious again. If not, then I must dead right now... I tried to stand up with all the energy I had that time and looked around.**_

 _ **"This is... Ugh..." I grabbed my head, pain enveloping my body and grunted. "Must be that blast from Mushroomon... I wonder how Coronamon's holding up..." I wondered. It was then, the familiar yet mysterious voice called out for me once more...**_

* * *

 **CHAPTER 8: DON'T FALTER**

 **Flashback~~**

 **Digital World, Afternoon - Centre of Mush Swamp**

 **Yuyake's POV**

 _ **"Katami... Yuyake..."**_

"E-eh? This is...? The voice...?" I called out for the voice. "Show yourself already! Who are you?"

 _ **"I am..."**_ Again, I couldn't hear the name of the mysterious voice.

"Why...? Why can't I hear you...?" I grabbed my head once again to think about it but nothing came to my mind.

 _ **"Katami... Yuyake..."**_ The voice called out for me again.

"What is it this time? Do you know anything about what's going on now?" I asked a different question this time, not wanting to struggle about the missing words.

 _ **"He... strikes again... The Digimon... are controlled by him... like puppets... You... need to save... them..."**_ The voice said.

"Save... them...?" I whispered to myself but it was still heard by the mysterious voice. _**"Yes... The Digimon... Save them..."**_

"Why aren't you, whoever you are, saving them yourself?" I questioned the voice. Everything is still so blur to me, especially the fact that whoever this voice belongs to, is asking me to save the Mushroomon.

 _ **"I... am you... Katami... Yuyake..."**_

"W-What are you talking about?!" I yelled, anger and confusion suddenly fuming inside me.

 _ **"Till the time comes is what I would say... Place the Digivice to save the day... I will be waiting. Don't falter, Yuyake..."**_ And soon, the voice became faint with the last few words spoken. I called out for the voice but my efforts were futile.

"WAIT!" In the end, the room was shrouded with a bright light and I was no longer in my consciousness.

* * *

 **Digital World, Afternoon - Centre of Mush Swamp**

I stirred from my consciousness and attempted to open my eyes. I could still hear loud explosion here and there. However, that wasn't what caught my attention.

I blinked once.

I blinked twice.

I looked at my physical state and realized that I wasn't scratched or anything, it was as if Mushroomon didn't hit me with his attack. I then searched for Coronamon's presence, only to see that my body was moved from where I thought I landed. Without wasting any time, I quickly moved my body to head towards where the explosions were until a voice echoed in my head.

 _ **'Till the time comes is what I would say... Place the Digivice to save the day... I will be waiting. Don't falter, Yuyake...'**_

I winced at the pain as the voice disappeared. As a result, I almost lost my footing and almost fell on my face but then, I regained my composure and prevented the fall. I was getting closer to Coronamon until...

 _ **'To your left!'** _ and with that, my body moved on its own, just to be greeted by an attack thrown at me and landed right at a tree trunk on my right. I wore a horrified expression. I mean, who wouldn't? I could have been charred by that attack if it wasn't for the voice that warned me just now. Wait... a voice?

"It sounded like..." I whispered but of course, I pushed the thought away to help Coronamon. In a second, I was right beside him and he was shocked at my appearance.

"Y-Yu! How are you?! Where did you go?!" Coronamon bombarded me with questions but we were interrupted by Mushroomon's attack.

"Fungus Crusher!" Mushroomon shouted while throwing small explosive mushrooms at us. I pushed Coronamon out of the way and moved the other way myself. It was a close call. I sighed in relief. My reflexes were acting up weirdly but I just grabbed my D-Power to support Coronamon.

"Coronamon! It's time!" Coronamon then looked at me and nodded with determination. He tried to protect me from any incoming attacks while I digivolved him to his Champion form.

 **"DIGI-MODIFY! DIGIVOLUTION ACTIVATE!"**

Light began to surround Coronamon just like last time.

 **D-I-G-I-V-O-L-U-T-I-O-N**

 **"Coronamon digivolves to..."**

Coronamon was surrounded by data released from the Digivice and transformed into another being, the fiery lion known as:

"Firamon!"

With his digivolution process already done, Firamon made his first move to strike back at the Mushroomon.

"Fira Bomb!" Firamon focused his power into his forehead and unleashed a flaming bomb. The heat and power was utterly intense. I had to cover myself with both of my hands and stand my ground, in case I got flown away or something.

Soon, the flaming bomb was gone and most of the Mushroomon fainted. Some of them got destroyed, much to my dismay, as Firamon slowly absorbed the data while the rest dispersed into thin air. The grass around them was scorched, however since they were in a swamp, the mostly wet foliage stopped any forest fires from occurring.

However, something else was disturbing me. There was a bigger sized Mushroomon still standing up despite the fact that it was much more heavily injured than the rest of the Mushroomon. I took a glimpse of its eyes and all I could see was a blank expression and... sorrow? Wait... I could see through them...? My thoughts were interrupted as the Mushroomon held a detonating bomb.

"Mushroom Mash!" He exclaimed as he threw the explosive bomb at Firamon but thanks to his newly acquired wings, Firamon easily dodged the bomb by flying. The bomb then exploded as soon as it touched the ground where Firamon stood seconds earlier and destroyed the trees near it into bits.

Back to the big Mushroomon, I saw that he was making another attack but then the mysterious voice echoed in my head once again. ** _'Stop him! Place the Digivice on him!'_** The voice said.

"Eh?" I stood still and remembered what the mysterious voice said when I was unconscious: ** _'Place the Digivice to save the day...'_**

"Place... the Digivice..." I mumbled to myself then looked at Mushroomon and instantly ran towards him. Firamon was surprised at my action and decided to stop me but was distracted by the other Mushroomon waking up and trying to fight back.

"Yu! NO!" he shouted but I ignored him and held my Digivice tightly. The big Mushroomon prepared another attack but before he could target me, I was already in front of him and pushed the device onto his forehead.

 _'Please work!'_ I thought and a bright light shone from the Digivice, blinding me, Firamon and Mushroomon in the process. I covered my eyes with my left hand while my right hand was still holding on to the Digivice. Then, I heard Mushroomon hissing loudly in pain.

"GAH!" Soon, the light disappeared and I saw a digital bug coming out from the big Mushroomon and without wasting any time, I turned to Firamon to order him to attack but just by sharing a look, the fiery feline knew what to do.

"Fira Claw!" Firamon slashed the bug with his flaming flaws, making it disperse into thin air. Soon, the big Mushroomon groaned and woke up. I went towards it and helped him to stand up despite Firamon's protest. The other Mushroomon just stood at their positions, stunned at what just happened.

"Thank you... for saving me..." I heard the big Mushroomon mumble his thanks at me while I smiled softly. "You were under someone's control, were you not?" I unintentionally asked, the words just came out suddenly. Still, I was curious of what had happened to the Mushroomon.

"It was... Lord Reaper... He... wanted to destroy... He-Argh!" Mushroomon grabbed his head tightly as if his life depended on it. I stopped talking to let him ease his pain, not wanting to ask anymore question so that he would not struggle in pain. Then, he looked at me. I could see life filling up his eyes as he opened his mouth to speak up.

"You are...?" he paused, signaling me to answer. "Oh! My name's Katami Yuyake. I'm a Tamer. It's a pleasure meeting you." I then pointed my finger to Firamon. "That's Firamon, one of my partners. I have another partner. Her name is Lunamon but she's not here. She's at the lake..." My introduction was intercepted when Mushroomon's eyes widen in shock.

"No! The Aquatic Digimon are there, kidnapping Whamon and trying to get rid of them!" exclaimed Mushroomon. "We must save them, Missy Tamer!"

"Missy... Tamer...?" I slowly muttered but Mushroomon was filled with panic and Firamon decided to join in the conversation. "The Aquatic Digimon? Then, the explosion must be..." Before he could end his sentence, a hint of realization hit my mind.

"The lake! Lunamon, Hotaru and Salamon are in trouble!" I shouted in panic and looked at the winged lion. "We have to go, Firamon!" With that, I hopped onto his back and he flew away.

"Wait! Let us help!" I heard the big Mushroomon shout, I guessed that he was the leader since he was the only one offering his help. Before I could voice my answer, Firamon answered in my stead.

"Get to the lake but don't approach it. Stay there and wait for us!" With that, Firamon headed towards the lake. On our way, we saw Lunamon running with exhaustion.

"Lunamon!" I yelled for her name and she looked up, happiness and relief filling her face. "Katami!" she replied my call and Firamon moved down for me to grab her before flying away again.

"Katami, the Divermon... They..." Lunamon tried to speak but was panting at the same time. "Breathe in first, Lunamon. And out..." I calmed Lunamon down and she continued what she was saying.

"The Divermon are holding the Whamon captive but I don't think they're alone. I sensed a bigger threat nearby the Whamon but I don't know who yet." I listened to Lunamon's explanation intently and asked about Hotami's and Salamon's whereabouts.

"Hotaru and Salamon are handling the Divermon near the lake but I don't think they will last long." She then paused her words when something caught her attention. "Hotaru!"

I looked down from Firamon's back and saw Hotaru wincing in pain, limping on one leg. 'Is that a sprained ankle?' I wondered as I paid attention to Hotaru's right foot. Not only that, I saw two weird, blue Digimon that look like divers moving close to her. I believe that they were the Divermon that Lunamon was talking about a few seconds ago. I noticed that one of them was bigger than the other. Soon, I saw the bigger Divermon holding its harpoon and almost attempt to strike Hotaru.

"NO!" I screamed loudly, successfully distracting the Divermon and catching them off guard. I took this opportunity to jump down from Firamon, surprising both of my Digimon. Luckily, I landed on both of my feet safe and sound without making any scratches.

"Stop!" I stood in front of Hotaru and when she saw me, she wore a relieved look on her face. However, the Divermon didn't flinch and planned to strike me until Lunamon stopped them. "Tear Shot!" She attacked both of the Divermon and got them defenseless.

Once again, I saw a blank and sorrowful emotion in Divermon's eyes. I figured that the Divermon might be under the same control as Mushroomon, so I moved to the bigger one and slammed my Digivice at his forehead, just like what I did to the leader of the Mushroomon. The same thing happened to Divermon as he grunted in pain, just like Mushroomon.

Soon, another digital bug appeared from the Divermon and I called Lunamon to destroy it fast. Luckily, she understood the message and strike it down with her 'Lunar Claw' and it dispersed into thin air like the previous one.

"What was..?" started Hotaru but I held her hand and ALMOST dragged her towards the lake. "There's no time to-!" I stopped when I felt Hotaru tightening her grip on my hold and I stared at her, confused on why she did so. Then, I noticed some tears threatening to fall out of her eyes.

"I-it... hurts... K-Katami..." she sobbed a little. A state of realization then hit me when I remembered about Hotaru's sprained ankle. I let go of Hotaru's hand and knelt down before her.

"S-sorry about that, Hotaru. I was in a rush..." I apologized with guilt but Hotaru just shook her head and forgave me. "It's alright..." Then, she chuckled a little to hide her sniffles. "I was a little scared though. Thanks for saving me, Katami."

I smiled softly at Hotaru's appreciation and began to inspect her ankle by touching it, without hurting her, of course. When I touched a certain part, Hotaru winced in pain.

"Does it hurt here?" I got a nod for an answer and prepared to fix the sprained ankle. How I came to know how to do so? Well, being bullied and all do have some perks and I usually end up fixing my own sprains I get from the bullies. Pushing the bad memories away, I paid attention to Hotaru and looked at her with a serious expression.

"Hold it in alright? It's going to hurt a little." I warned her and she tilted her head in confusion. "Eh? Wha-KYAAAAAAAAAA!" Before she could voice out her question, Hotaru shrieked loudly as I fixed her sprained ankle.

Everyone around the both of us couldn't move a limb as they were paralyzed by the utterly loud screech. Me? Well, let's just say I have broken my eardrums but I just shrugged it, thinking that I should be fine.

"W-w-w-w-w-what in the world did you try to do, K-K-Katami?!" Hotaru stuttered in anger after she finished screeching. Then, she looked like she realized something. "Eh?" Hotaru moved her now healed ankle with ease and put up a happy expression.

"It's not hurting! Wow! You're amazing, Katami!" I saw sparkles and flowers surrounding Hotaru as she found a new... admiration to... me...? Wait, what?!

"Um... Yeah... I'm glad you're alright." I sweat-dropped a little and suddenly, Lunamon decided to interrupt our conversation after recovering from a state of shock. "U-um...W-we better get going, Katami. Salamon is not even here..." When Lunamon mentioned the absence of a certain puppy Digimon, I asked Hotaru about it.

"Oh, yeah... Where is Salamon, Hotaru? Shouldn't she be here with you?" I questioned Hotaru but I was greeted with a sad expression.

"Well... Salamon, I mean Gatomon... She went ahead already to check the lake..."

"Gatomon?" I wondered loudly. Then, as if answering my question, Hotaru just replied shortly. "She's Salamon's Champion form. Speaking about Champion form, I see that you have one too." Hotaru looked behind me and I saw that she was talking about Firamon.

"Oh! Yes. That's Firamon, Coronamon's Champion form." Hotaru just made an 'o' with her mouth while I turned back to a serious expression. "Forget the introductions, Hotaru. There's a bigger threat at the lake and we have to deal with it. Fast." I emphasize the seriousness in the problem we were having that time and Hotaru read the message.

"Alright but what about the Divermon?" I glanced at the two Divermon that tried to attack Hotaru a few while ago. One of them was tending to the bigger one which I presumed the bigger one was the leader of Divermon. I moved closer towards the two Divermon while making sure that I won't harm them.

"Are there more of you at the lake?" I asked the Divermon. The bigger Divermon then slowly got his senses back and answered my question. "There were... Sorry for our rude entry... I was under control and Lor-GUH!" The Divermon grabbed his head tightly as if his life depended on it.

"Don't strain yourself! We forgive you, right, Hotaru?" I looked at Hotaru as she looked back with an expression that says, "Are you kidding me?!" Though I just gave her small glare, which I barely managed to do, and she just agreed with my words.

"Can we... Is there anything we do to repent our sins...?" I heard Divermon spoke out and I looked back at him. He was guilty, his face showed it all. Then, Lunamon nudged my pants.

"W-we should let them, Katami. We n-need more help than Firamon and I can handle. I noticed t-that t-the Divermon weren't the only Digimon other than Holy Lake when I was far away from there. There's more than them." The shy rabbit digimon told me.

With that, I widened my eyes in shock and without looking, I know Firamon did the same as well. Since I wasn't responding, Hotaru decided to speak up as well. "That's right! I saw them too! The Divermon are just too much for Gatomon to handle but there's still more than where that came from!"

I looked down in worry. I didn't know what to do. In my worst case, it would be more bullies hurting me mentally and physically but this is worse. The Whamon could be killed. Gatomon could be killed. Hotaru could be killed. Lunamon and Firamon could be killed as well. Soon, everyone would be leave me all alone if I didn't learn how to act fast.

 _'What am I suppose to do...? There's no way we can handle this with such small numbers. I'm... I'm such a failure...'_ Just as I was about to cry at my uselessness, a silhouette stood in front of me directly 'under my sight'. _'Eh...?'_ I slightly faced up to see Firamon standing in front of me.

"What's your order, Yu?" was the only thing that he asked. I would have broken down if he had not continue those words. "What can we do to help you, to support your decisions and to save the Whamon, Yu?"

I was confused. _'Why me? Why couldn't it be someone else? Why couldn't it be someone more useful than me?!'_ Firamon just sighed at my expression. His attitude was serious for once.

"Don't bear everything to yourself. We're all here for you, Yu." Firamon stepped aside from me and I looked up in front of me. Lunamon, Hotaru and Divermon were there looking straight at me but not with disgust or fear or anger, but with confidence and trust. Now, I know I can't hold back. I needed to think of something.

 _'A plan...'_ I thought as I wracked my brain to search for a diversion to save Whamon but then I realized the main key point of this fight. _'The cure!'_ Lunamon, being great at reading people as she always was noticed my change.

"I-is there something you thought of, Katami?" Despite her stuttering, it didn't drop my spirit. "We... need a diversion. To bring the other Digimon's attention to something else before we send a team to save Whamon." I said as everyone paid attention to my plan.

"A diversion?" Hotaru wondered as we all looked at her for any ideas. "What about a play, then?" This caused everyone to be bewildered by Hotaru's idea but only Lunamon and I could have make sense to that idea.

"A play... We can surrender ourselves to the other Digimon, is... that your idea, Hotaru?" Lunamon shyly suggested and Hotaru nodded. "Yep! More or less like that!"

The only problem that time was who to surrender at that moment but before I could volunteer myself, someone else took the position. "I-I'll do it, please..." I saw Lunamon raised her hand up confidently but that had to yet convince me.

"Lunamon! Don't risk yourself-!" Before I could continue my protest and volunteer myself, Firamon stopped me from arguing and Lunamon spoke up her reason. "T-the Divermon has seen me with Gatomon and Hotaru before.

Hotaru c-can't be a distraction s-since Gatomon's not with her. F-Firamon can be there because w-we need someone with a higher level of strength and o-only you can control him. I can take this t-task up, Katami!" Lunamon stared straight into my eyes and I knew from that moment, hers was filled with pure stubbornness.

"You don't have to worry too much about, Lunamon, Yu." Firamon voiced out when I stayed quiet after Lunamon's reaction. "She's small and shy but she's feisty when she has to. She'll survive until we come to get her." The fiery lion added.

Soon, I was convinced with Lunamon's decision and place all my trust on her as we move out to where we told Mushroomon to wait for us. We also managed to 'kidnap' Gatomon on our way there and it seemed like she didn't like it one bit when she almost scarred Hotaru's face.

"You stupid little- Oh! It's Hotami! You're safe!" The blue eyed cat began threatening her before realizing she was her partner.

"Not when my precious face almost got destroyed by you, Gatomon!" Hotaru scolded her and their conversation almost turned into a huge argument.

When we explained our plan to Gatomon and Mushroomon, Gatomon decided to join Lunamon to distract the Aquatic Digimon (except Divermon) so that she can protect Lunamon in case anything happens.

In the end, the Mushroomon also volunteer to be the ones who captured the two of them instead of Divermon so that they could fool the others into thinking that the rest of them were still fighting me and Firamon. At last, everything was on the set.

"Alright, everyone! Charge forward!" was the last thing I remembered before I jolted up awake to the next day.

* * *

 **Flashback ends~~**

 **Digital World, Morning – Holy Lake**

 **Normal POV**

"We thank you once again for saving us from the power of evil, young ones." A male Whamon spoke with a deep voice; he was the leader of the Whamon residing in Holy Lake.

"All of the other Digimon that have come to terrorize us from the beginning wish to say sorry for the bad behavior that they had shown. However, they could not come today for they have some other duties to do that they should have done when they kept us in terror." The whale Digimon told the Tamers.

"Ah... It's okay! They apologized a lot already yesterday and we forgive them, right, everyone?" Yuyake turned her head to the rest of the gang and they agreed with her. "Yep, that's right. All they have to do is just continue their way of life and we'll be glad." Kanami added.

"Don't worry. We'll come to visit if you call us! Once we're done with our own jobs, that is. And we'll celebrate together!" Salamon suggested to the Whamon which got everyone laughing at the idea. Coronamon wasn't left out from the fun. "Yeah! We'll bring food when we come visit. Who knows? We might bring back a few visitors here as well! Haha!"

Yuyake smiled at her hyperactive Digimon and glanced at the quiet one. "Anything you want to say, Lunamon?" she inquired and Lunamon just got surprised and thought for a long while. "P-please take care of u-us when we come n-next time..." Lunamon bowed politely after stuttering her words.

"We shall..." A female Whamon took note of our wishes but before we decided to end the conversation, the leader of them brought up another topic. "We also have something to give you as a sign of our appreciation."

This caught us by surprise and Yuyake was the first to reject the offer. "Eh? You don't have to! You've done enough for us yesterday!" Then, she thought back her words. "A-ah! But you can give it to them. They deserve it very much." Yuyake signed towards her Digimon, Hotaru and Salamon as Coronamon just jumped on her back.

"Come on, Yu! Don't be shy! If Whamon wants to give us all something, you might as well take it too! It might be useful!" The rookie told her cheerfully. Yuyake couldn't respond as Whamon (leader) cleared his throat.

"I'm sorry but this is not something that could be share among a group like you..." This brought confusion to Digi-destined team. "Huh?"

The group of Whamon made a circle around them and a glow of light shone from the lake. "Behold... our prized treasure..." Just as Whamon (leader) said that, everyone looked at the thing that came out from the lake when the light stopped shining. It was a small rock pendant shaped like a moon crescent. No longer than a minute, the Digi-destined and their Digimon stared at the strange object, it fell onto a certain person's hand; Yuyake's hand.

"This...?" Yuyake wondered. "Woah! We did all those fighting stuff and we only got this?!" The background felt stricken with thunder shock as a certain hyperactive voice said that and Lunamon decided to berate the owner of the voice.

"Coronamon! You idiot! Don't say such things to Whamon!" Lunamon angrily pulled one of Coronamon's fine orange hairs that were sticking out like an atrocious bed-head making the latter wince in pain.

"Ow ow ow! Lunamon! Stop!" This comedy didn't stop when Salamon joined in to bite his tail with her sharp teeth.

"GYAHHHH!" Despite the loud scream, Salamon didn't flinched and smirked in victory. Kanami and Yuyake just watched the scene with amusement along with Whamon.

"I'm sorry for Coronamon's rudeness, Whamon. I know he didn't mean to insult your treasure." Yuyake looked away from the comedy and bowed guiltily at the Whamon but Whamon just shrugged it off.

"Not many people can appreciate such things in value. We forgive such attitude." Whamon ensured Yuyake's worries as she glanced back at the rock pendant. Just when she was about to question the reason the pendant was given, Whamon interrupted her thoughts.

"The reason we give this to you shall be revealed. Furthermore, we have no need for such thing even though we worshiped it as our treasure. It is just that an old friend gave it to us some time ago. You can keep it, young tamer." Yuyake stared at Whamon and she noticed the same stubbornness like Lunamon's yesterday so she kept the pendant in her pouch pocket.

"Alright. I'll keep it safe. Thank you for the gift, Whamon." She thanked the whale Digimon sincerely once again and moved away from the lake when she saw her friends about to leave the place.

"Come on! It hurts, Lunamon! Stop it already!" Coronamon whined as Lunamon did not stop her actions of hurting Coronamon with a few nagging here and there as Salamon smiled in satisfaction. Yuyake tapped Kanami's shoulder and when Kanami looked behind, Yuyake pointed at the lake.

Kanami got the sign and waved at the lake goodbye with Yuyake, being replied with a loud wailing sound from the Whamon before they catch up with their Digimon. Once again, it was another day of a new adventure as Yuyake, Kanami and their Digimon successfully saved a big group of Digimon from harm.

However, their journey has just begun.

* * *

 **?**

"Why?! Why?! Why?!" A loud angry voice was heard from the background. A dark silhouette can barely seen as it continues to complain in anger. "Even with a large group of Aquatic Digimon can't stop them?! This is foolish!"

PANG! The sound of shattering glass was heard when a glass casing was destroyed due to the sheer force of the unknown being. A groan was heard nearby it too. "Kuh..."

"Tch... No... I must be patient until my final form is ready. 'He' must be ready soon... Just you wait, Peace Guardian. I'll make you suffer till the ends of hell!"

* * *

 **? - Digital World**

Somewhere in the Digital World, Yuyake, Kanami and their Digimon were continuing their adventure to where the Harmonious Ones are waiting for them. However, on one side of where they were, a black hole-like portal that brought Yuyake and Kanami into their journey opened up once again.

"Ahhh!" Two male bodies dropped from the portal and one landed on another. "Oi! Get off me, you idiot!" The first boy said while trying to push the heavy lump of fat above him.

"Wait! I can't feel my legs." Just as the second boy decided to stand on his own, someone helped him up. "Oh, thanks, Zac-Gwah!" And he fell onto his companion again. "Ow..." The second boy groaned in pain, only to be scolded by the first one again. "I should be saying that, you fool! Get off me already!"

"Sorry..." the second boy apologized in pure guilt. He tried to push himself up without hurting his companion.

"Welcome to the Digital World! It's nice to meet you." an unknown squeaky voice was heard followed by a deep one. "At your service, master."

The two boys looked at the source of the unknown voices and just got the shock of their life with their entire soul sucked out.

"Mama mia... This is just... So... Wrong..." The edge of the second boy's mouth twitched as his friend also remained still and unmoved, too shocked to react, despite their current weird position.

And the next fun adventure has just begun...

 **END.**

* * *

 **To be continued~~**

 **That's a wrap this time, people! Well, well, I think it's long but there's more tamer characters to come! Of course, it would be extremely boring if there's only two girls in the team. Yep. Boring. ;0**

 **Anyway, what do you guys think this time? More mysteries? Aha... I keep adding mysteries here and there. :P**

 **Why are Digimon getting controlled and is it by whoever that is the one who is awaiting its final form? Why is he bearing hatred against this mysterious Peace Guardian and who is this Peace Guardian anyway? Will Yuyake finally see who the person behind the mysterious voice? I hope that you can review your thoughts on this time's chapter. Please review~ (shows the puppy-dog eyes version 2) 3:**

 **Oh, oh! And to everyone from my place, I would like to wish you all a Happy Chinese New Year! Course, the others won't be left behind! You all enjoy this moment too! Have a blast! X)**

 **Anyway, till next time. Ciao~~ :)**


	11. Chapter 9

**I APOLOGISED FROM THE DEPTHS OF HEAVENS AND HELL FOR THE LONG UPDATE! D'X  
** **School has been dragging much of my time but when I saw there were still one or two people deciding to follow this story, I felt that I should update it when I have the chance so do that I shall!**

* * *

 **DISCLAIMER: I do not own any original Digimon things here as they belong to Akiyoshi Hongo, Toei Animation and Bandai of Japan. However, I do own my OC, Yuyake and Kanami as well as this storyline. Thank you.**

 **Note: Partially beta-ed by** BEST OC Maker or Gigabyte. **X)**

* * *

 **Previously...**

 **"Welcome to the Digital World! It's nice to meet you." an unknown squeaky voice was heard followed by a deep one. "At your service, master."**

 **The two boys looked at the source of the unknown voices and just got the shock of their life with their entire soul sucked out.**

 **"Mama mia... This is just... So... Wrong..." The edge of the second boy's mouth twitched as his friend also remained still and unmoved, too shocked to react.**

 **And the next fun adventure has just begun...**

* * *

 **CHAPTER 9:**

 **Digital World, Blank Valley - Morning**

 **Yuyake's POV**

A few days passed ever since the Aquatic Digimon event as Hotaru and I began to get used to this Digimon stuff. It seems like she's quite the natural though, being that she's been playing this Digimon card games for quite some time now. It's amazing that these things even exist! Though Hotaru said something about being here for a long time or something like that. Maybe I'll ask her when all of these are over. Right now, we have to go through this Blank Valley. But still...

"It's really foggy here..." I mumbled in uneasiness. Squinting my eyes to see through the fog is tiring. _'Should I wear my glasses... They should be in my pouch somewhere...'_ But I sighed. _'Like that would helped much...'_ **(Persona 4 hints~~ :3)**

"Hey, Yu!" A familiar hyper voice shouted. I looked up from my daze and saw that Coronamon was the the one calling out for me. "Look at what we found!" The fiery lion led her somewhere.

 _'What they found...? What does he mean by...?'_ I thought but my unspoken question was already being answered. Just as I was about to ask myself that question, I stopped my tracks to see a very, very steep cliff with a bridge connecting it. I almost panicked at the sight of it, considering that it was a very deep cliff. An inevitable death awaits us if even one of us slip and fall from this cliff. However, I wasn't just worried about that. I was worried about...

"Hotaru? Is something wrong?" I asked the girl beside me. She was shaking pretty badly and I couldn't help but wonder why. "O-o-oh, m-m-me? I-it's nothing! Nothing at all! Ahaha..." Hotsru chuckled out awkwardly and I still couldn't figure out the reason why the usually cheerful girl was all shaken up and panicky. Maybe it's just my creative imagination. Back to the real problem...

"H-how are we going to c-cross this cliff again?" Lunamon, my other partner, asked. "We're gonna use the bridge, of course!" Of course, Coronamon just had to state the obvious...

"But ya know, that bridge's pretty rigged up..." Salamon motioned to the old, broken bridge connecting the two deep cliffs together.

"I doubt it be able to hold us long. And even if we were to use the bridge, it's probably gonna break and have us fall to our deaths," Salamon continued monotonously.

"F-fall to our death? N-now, that's too much..." Lunamon panicked a bit. I kind of agreed with her.

"Well, what do ya expect us to do? It's the only way to cross this cliff. We can't just fly over this troublesome thing!" protested Coronamon. With this, Salamon gave out a smirk.

"Actually, we can. You can just digivolve into Firamon and bring us all there. Piece of cake." Suggested Salamon sadistically with a glint of mischief in her eyes.

"To be honest, that's not a bad idea, Coronamon..." I answered Salamon's suggestion.

"Are you kidding me? This thing's huge! And there's too many of you guys!" complained Coronamon.

"A-ah, that's right... The huge gap of this cliff isn't a good thing. By the time, Coronamon reaches the other end, h-he could run out of energy just by a millisecond..." explained Lunamon.

"Hm... Well, I guess it can't be helped." I turned to agree with my Digimon. Salamon just pouted. "What a bummer..." on the other hand, Hotaru was still shaking as she barely made a move from her spot. Just as I was about to ask her about it again, all of us heard a mysterious voice.

"RUN FOR YOUR LIFE!"

* * *

 **Normal POV**

"RUN FOR YOUR LIFE!"shouted a panicky blonde boy as he made his way towards the Yuyake and her group.

"E-eh...? Was that a...?" Just as Yuyake was about to ask the source of a mysterious voice, a few more followed him.

"Luke, w-wait for me!"

"Curse you and your idiocy, Luke! Look what you've brought us into!"

"Master Midegawa, please ignore this ignorant lad and run for your safety."

"Did I just hear... English?" Yuyake wondered to herself. Suddenly, the bushes shook and out came two boys, one blonde and one with glasses, with two Digimon following them. "Eh...?!"

Because they were in such a rush, the boys couldn't stop their pace and crash into our oh-so-lucky female tamers. Unfortunately, one of them was pushed to the end of the cliffs and that happened to be...

"K-kya!" screamed Kanami in more panic as she tried to grab hold of the edge of the cliff. "H-help me!"

"Hotaru!" Yuyake shouted in reflex as she quickly moved to the edge of the cliff to help out Kanami. Unfortunately, she didn't make it on time as the rock Kanami was holding onto broke and made Kanami fall deeper into the cavine. "H-hyaaa!"

"H-hotaru!" Suddenly, a swift movement of a familiar shy creature made her way towards the female Tamer and grabbed hold of an branch nearby while catching Kanami's hand. "C-caught you!"

When she didn't feel herself falling, Kanami opened her eyes to see Lunamon grabbing onto her hand tightly. "L-lunamon! T-thank goodness..."

"Y-yeah... A-anyways, hold on tight. I-I can't be the one holding onto you m-myself." said Lunamon as Kanami listened to the white Digimon's orders, knowing that it was the best for both of them. Soon, Yuyake's voice interrupted them.

"Lunamon! Hotaru! Are you two alright?" asked Yuyake in worry.

"W-we're okay! Just barely!" Kanami ensured her Tamer friend, still hanging onto Lunamon's grip. Unfortunately, for them, the situation worsens as the branch began to crack little by little. On the other hand, the cause of Kanami and Lunamon's danger suddenly voiced out again.

"Ugh... What happened...?" The blonde boy groaned in pain and he carefully got up to his senses.

"Luke... Are you alright? Speak to me, Luke!" A blue dragon then came and shook the blonde boy harshly while holding his shoulders.

"Tch. If that idiot isn't dead by now, I don't know what to do with my life." Another voice said. It was the other human boy, the glasses one. Now that Yuyake listen closely. The both of them were speaking... _'English?'_

Snapping back from her senses, Yuyake heard the second Digimon speak up. "Master Midegawa, are you alright?" It was a dragon clad in Japanese armor. _'Now this one's speaking Japanese.'_ On the other hand, the one called 'Master Midegawa' just mumbled a 'yes' in Japanese to answer back the armored Digimon.

 _'Just who are these people...?'_ was all Yuyake thought until her hyperactive Digimon interrupted the moment.

"Hey! Who are you and what are you doing here?! Better yet, don't you think you've got something better to do than spouting so ridiculous nonsense about yourselves?!" Not only that, Salamon even continue to rambled on just like Coronamon. "Yeah! Who do you think you are, crashing into other people's Tamers?!"

 _'This is not going to end well.'_ thought Yuyake again with a sweatdrop this time.

"What did you say?!" the boy with glasses argued.

"Don't be rude with Master Midegawa. You are in no place to insult him." The samurai dragon added.

Meanwhile, the other pair was still in a daze between the argument of Coronamon and Salamon with the boy with glasses and his Digimon. Yuyake just tried to stop the argument when suddenly...

 ***CRACK***

"K-kyaaaaaaa!" There goes Kanami and her screams...

"S-shoot! Coronamon, like it or not, we're going to take Salamon's idea!" I told Coronamon with him nodding in agreement.

 **DIGI-MODIFY! DIGIVOLUTION ACTIVATE!**

 **D-I-G-I-V-O-L-U-T-I-O-N**

 **"Coronamon digivolves to... Firamon!"**

"Wait... Did she just..." Yuyake's actions surprised the boy with glasses and stunned the blonde boy with their Digimon as well. Meanwhile, right after digivolving, Firamon quickly dashed down into the cliff towards Kanami and Lunamon. Right before they could get stabbed with the sharp stone formation of the deep ravine, Firamon successfully caught them and brought them back to where the others were.

* * *

 **Kanami's POV**

"W-whew... Thanks, Firamon. You're a life saver..." I thanked Yuyake's hyperactive Digimon and bowed in front of him to show my appreciation.

"Hehe... Come on. It was nothing!" smiled Firamon sheepishly as he turned back into his Rookie form. Lunamon also thanked him with a shy smile.

"Well, all's well, ends well. It's a miracle this lion saved you guys on time or I don't know who to blame for this." said Salamon in... Anger? 'Why is she angry?' I wondered as I I saw her glaring at somewhere and when I followed her line of sight, I saw Salamon glaring sharply at...

"Eh... Wait a minute... There's more humans here! And they're tamers!" I exclaimed loudly and I looked at Katami's for answers.

"It's... A long story, I guess..." She noticed my stare and rubbed the back of her neck.

"Hmph! Like we have anything to say to you people. I have nothing to do with that blonde idiot crashing into your friend there." The boy with glasses grumpily said to us and his Digimon agreed with his Tamer. I frowned at him. "Hey! Now that's not nice!"

"Actually, he's right... Somewhere. I'm sorry for crashing into you. Could've killed you back there." said another voice. It was the blonde-haired boy and I noticed that he was speaking... English?

"U-um... It's... Okay... Alright. No need to... to worry..." I awkwardly answered him as I wasn't that good in this language. "Oh, wait. You're Japanese, right? I guess it would be hard to speak English. Sorry about that." Just as I was about to analyzed the blonde boy's speech, I suddenly heard a hint of Japanese at the end of it.

"E-eh?! You can speak Japanese!" I exclaimed in surprise and turned back to Salamon, Katami and her Digimon but I think I saw them face-palming for some reason.

"Hehe... Yeah. I'm not a Japanese person myself but being stuck with this guy," the boy said pointing his thumb at the other guy with glasses who was glaring particularly at him, "sure needs me to learn it one way or another. Of course, I'm still learning." The blonde boy then stuck out his hand and made his introduction. "The name's Luke! Luke Benward. Nice to meet 'cha!" I stood still for a while and scanned his appearance.

This Luke guy had short blonde hair with a little spiky strand of hair flowing downward on the sides. He has light blue eyes and I specially noted that there wasn't any freckles on his face. He wore a yellow t-shirt with white linings, a blue unzipped hooded jacket with an NYC logo on the back. He also wore a long dark grey style pants with pockets on the sides and two more on the back and black and blue color sneakers with white socks underneath.

"Hello?" Luke snapped me out of my trance and I quickly accepted his handshake and introduce myself as well.

"I'm Hotaru Kanami. Nice to meet you too, Luke." I smiled cheerfully as I let go of the handshake and went towards his blue dragon Digimon.

"This is my partner, Dracomon. He's a handful but he and I are already best buddies." said Luke as he gave a noogy to Dracomon with a chuckle in return.

"Greetings!" greeted Dracomon to everyone.

"Dracomon... huh...?" I took out my Digivice and inspected Dracomon's data.

"Dracomon. A Rookie level Digimon that is said to be the "Progenitor" of all dragon-type Digimon. It has scaly body which one of them is called the "Gekirin". Once touch, it'll go berserk and launch a powerful attack called "G Shurunen". Impressive." I commented. "This is my own partner, Salamon.

Suddenly, I heard a 'hmph' nearby and I noticed it came from the glasses boy. I scanned through his appearance as well. He sported a black spiky raven hair and wears a dark brown rectangular-framed glasses. He has steel grey eyes which seems kind of a scary. He wore a white long sleeve dress shirt under a dark blue sweater which has a short V-cut and is folded up to his elbow. He also tied a thin black ribbon around his neck. He wore a pair of formal soft blue pants. Despite his formal clothing though, he also had a pair of red and black sport shoes.

"I hope that you're not forgetting anything." I heard the bespectacled boy grumbled and Luke went straight towards the glasses wearing boy and swung his arms around him. Immediately the boy with glasses began to complain but his words were unheard by the happily smiling Luke.

"This cold-hearted guy here is Zacky! He's a childhood friend of mi-WAH!" I saw Luke got smacked on the back of the head by the boy whom he called 'Zacky'. Man... That's must've hurt... A lot...

"Idiot. You don't introduce others by calling them how you call them, by the way, the name's Midegawa. Midegawa Kazeki." The boy scolded his friend before introducing himself and then pointed to his Digimon.

"He's Ryudamon, my partner." Kazeki introduced his partner. Ryudamon reacted with a slight nod as I made another attempt to analyze him this time.

"Ryudamon. A Rookie level Beast Digimon this time. It's presumed to be an experimental "Prototype Digimon" from before Digimon were discovered. Despite being clad in a Japanese armor, its movements are nimble so watch out with its counterattacks, Kabutogaeshi if you ever underestimate them."

"Cool! I've never seen these two Digimons in any of the cards before!" I exclaimed in excitement in which I was joined by Luke.

"So you're into Digimon too?! Awesome! Hey, Zacky! We've got another fellow here!" Luke then let out a chuckle after saying those words. However, just as we were about to continue our chatters, Midegawa interrupted us by pointing a certain someone's appearance.

"Stop your useless chatters. There's one more person that we've yet to know." Both Luke and I stopped chatting and realized what he meant: Katami.

"You. Introduce yourself." Midegawa pointed towards Katami and asked (more like ordered to) Katami to introduce herself. Before Katami could react, Coronamon stood in front of her and spoke angrily at Midegawa.

"Hey! Don't get too high of yourself, mister! No one talks to Yu like that!" The fiery cub shouted angrily while pointed at him with a yellow claw. Midegawa seemed disgusted when Coronamon shouted rudely at him and was about to argue back until Katami stopped the fight before it occurred.

"Coronamon." Yuyake said with a slightly stern tone. Coronamon turned to look at his tamer before closing his mouth. I guess I learned not to be rude if I were to be with Katami, especially if the first outcome is that she released a scary glare. Wait... Was that even possible for her? How did she even sound stern anyways? Oh, well. Back to the story.

"I'm sorry for my Digimon's behaviour. He's can be such a handful but he means well most of the time. My name is Katami Yuyake. Call me whatever you like. My Digimon here is Coronamon." Midegawa looked pleased when Katami introduced herself but before he could reply, Katami continue her introduction.

"Oh, and this is my second Digimon, Lunamon. She's Coronamon's childhood friend." Katami showed them Lunamon, who was behind her all the time after being saved by Firamon. This shocked our new acquaintances.

"S-second Digimon? Wait what?" Luke wondered surprised while Midegawa let out an angry statement.

"This is unheard of! There's no such thing as a second Digimon! Tamers can only have one partner," This made Coronamon let out a fuse once again.

"I'm sorry but this is true. Both Lunamon and I are Yu's partner! Thick and thin!" With that, a glaring contest began between Coronamon and Midegawa. If looked closely enough, sparks were building up between their glares.

"Alright, alright. That's enough, two of you." Out of the sudden, Luke intervene the glaring contest by pushing both them aside so a fight wouldn't occur.

"Oi, Luke! Stop pushing me around like that!" Midegawa exploded. "You just stand aside. This is not your fight!"

"Come on. We're going to be together on whatever we're doing so deal with it, Zacky." Luke reasoned but it seemed Midegawa did not agree with him. "Together? With them? Are you kidding me? I doubt that they'll be any help for us." Midegawa retorted and that's when I blew my fuse as well.

"You. Shut. Up." That caught everyone's attention as I moved closer to Midegawa's direction. "Now, you listen here, mister. Katami and I have been experiencing a lot of things lately and nothing is going to stop us from dealing whatever is going on here." I stopped for a moment and pointed at Katami.

"And Katami has two Digimon partners. That's more than enough help for whatever we are going to deal against, do you understand me, mister?!"

Midegawa remained as still as a statue as I continued my last words. "So don't you ever think that you can ditch us and think that you can save this world on your own, brat!" This ticked Midegawa as his expression turned into an indescribable anger, not like I notice.

* * *

 **Normal POV**

"What did you call me?!" Kazeki angrily yelled at Kanami as she retorted her own response. "You heard what I called you, you brat! You think you can act as highly as you want just because you're called a master by your own Digimon? Well, dream on, buster!"

"You-!"

A lightning shot was visibly seen between Kanami and Midegawa as Yuyake and Luke stared at their previously only partners glaring hard at each other until...

"ROOARRRR!"

"W-what was that?!" Yuyake exclaimed upon hearing the loud screech as she panicked a little with Lunamon.

"G-gah! He's here!" Luke commented with a nervous expression and Kazeki took the chance to lecture him. "This is still all your fault, Benward! You should've stayed away from that nest when you had the chance. But no... YOU just had to touch its egg, you dolt!"

"Calm down already! There's no time to argue!" Kanami interrupted. "And who do you think you are to order me that way?!" retorted Midegawa.

"What did you say, brat?!" Kanami argued again but Ryudamon also joined in to protect his 'master'. "Don't be rude to Master Midegawa!"

"You don't be rude to Hotami!" Salamon decided to support her own tamer as well. The atmosphere became heavy that even Coronamon didn't know what to do to lighten it up so that they could focus on the upcoming enemy. But although another argument began, someone of the Digi team intervene the whole situation.

"Stop it already! We need to find a way out of here, even if it is Luke's fault!" said Dracomon as he tried to bring peace among everyone in the team, though his words was that reasonable to Kazeki. "Well, yes! Leave it to the troublemaker's Digimon!" Kazeki said sarcastically.

"Zacky! Come on! Leave Dracomon out of this!" In the end, even Luke joined in the argument and everyone did not notice the incoming attack.

"Scissors Arms!" An enormous red insect came out of nowhere and slashed through the DigiDestined group and injured most of the party.

"Gah/Kya/Tch!" Since Kanami, Luke and Kazeki were the ones who were too focus in their fight, they were unable to dodge the attack. Luckily, Yuyake was saved by Lunamon, who has a high level of instinct. The rest of the Digimon including Coronamon were caught in the attack as well. Short to say, everyone was laying on the ground except for the attacker.

"What's that, Lunamon?!" Yuyake asked Lunamon when she regained her senses but was too stunned to inspect the enemy. "That's Kuwagamon, the Insect Digimon. A Champion level that has a move named Scissors Arms which cuts through all kinds of objects, even the hardest ones!" Lunamon explained. "This is bad, Katami! There's no way we can fight Kuwagamon here. It's too risky. We can fall easily here."

Yuyake looked around her and understand that Lunamon was right. Kanami, Luke and Kazeki were all standing up slowly, supported by their own respective Digimon while Coronamon rushed towards his tamer to check up on her. "Yu, are you alright?" he asked only to be responded by Yuyake a small reassuring nod.

"But we need to get out here. Lunamon said it's dangerous to stay here and fight. we need to find a more spacious place." Yuyake informed Coronamon and he nodded in agreement. Then, he turned around to the rest of the gang and shouted loudly. "Guys! We need to move! This place is too dangerous to fight in!" Despite a certain someone's reluctantcy to run away, the whole team moved into the nearby forest where Luke, Kazeki and their Digimon came running out from.

During their temporary escape, Yuyake began questioning the boys. "So what are your plans? Think you can handle that Digimon with us?"

"Yeah, sure! Dracomon can fly and defeat that thing in no time!" Luke excitedly replied in English with Dracomon sweat-dropping at his tamer's mindset. "Um... Luke, you know I can't fly. My wings are small." Luke responded with a horrifying expression as if he just met Dracomon a few seconds ago. Yuyake just had her mouth twitched a little. _'Is he for real...?'_

"Great! Now, what, doofus? And here you are, claiming to be best buddies with that Dragon Digimon of yours. What a joke." Kazeki commented rudely as he ran together with his Digimon behind him. "Like you are of any help, brat. You're just running away like the rest of us. You're not even giving any ideas on how to take on a freaking flying Digimon!" Kanami tormented Kazeki and just when they were about to commence another fight, Kuwagamon appeared beside them.

"H-huh?" Yuyake, being the second observative one noticed Kuwagamon's presence and warned everyone immediately. "E-everyone! DUCK!"

"Power Guillotine!" Just as Kuwagamon tried to use its pincers to cut through the Digi team, they all avoided the attack thanks to Yuyake's warning. "T-that was close..." Luke change his language to Japanese again with a relieved voice. "You got an eye, Yu! Thanks." Coronamon thanked his tamer and Yuyake just smiled in appreciation.

Soon, after what seemed like an agonizing run, the whole team stopped their tracks and panted hard. They finally reached a spacious area. "Phew... That... that was close... I'm never going to find a situation that dangerous... again... I hope..." Dracomon commented as he breathe heavily with Luke laying down on the ground with his arms stretched wide.

Meanwhile, Kanami sat down on the grassy ground with her legs bend behind. "Did... Did we lose him, Salamon?" Kanami asked her puppy partner and was responded after a long one minute of catching up her own breath. "I... I think so..."

"Tch... This is troublesome..." Kazeki sat down and leaned towards a tree trunk to take a rest with Ryudamon beside him. "Good thing you are fine, Master Midegawa."

Yuyake was also panting but not as hard as the other three pairs. She was squatting down to check on both of her Digimon. "You two are alright, Coronamon? Lunamon?" Yuyake received two reassuring grin from her Digimon and she released a breath that she didn't know she was holding in.

"So what do we do now, Katami? Do we wait for that Digimon and fight it here?" Kanami questioned as she placed Salamon on her lap while caressing her head softly.

"I'm not sure... Maybe..." Yuyake answered hesitantly. This caused Kazeki to make another remark about Yuyake. "Hmph... I knew it. Travelling with you guys would be troublesome. It's bad enough that this dolt is here," Kazeki jabbed his thumb and pointed at Luke. "HEY!" "...now we have two girls that have no use here."

Kazeki's remark embarrassed both the girls of the Digi team and received reactions from them. "That's not what I-" Just as Yuyake wanted to explain the situation, Kanami interrupted her. "If you think you're useful here, then why don't you think of a plan then, doofus?" Kanami glared at Kazeki only to receive the same treatment by him. Luke just stared at the second round of the argument because he didn't know what to do. On the other hand, Yuyake and Lunamon tried to calm both parties down to avoid the team's morale from dropping.

"Gah! Enough with this stupid act already. You're more immature than when Salamon and I argued when we were in our Champion forms." Coronamon sighed in exaperation as he remembered about the argument he and Salamon had during their time at Holy Lake. "Hmph! Don't compare yourself with Master Midegawa. He's nothing like you, lion beast." Coronamon heard a remark from the Beast Digimon of the one who arguing with Kanami.

"What did you say now?! Like you're of any better!" Coronamon ticked and yelled at Ryudamon. "Yeah. Says the Digimon who has a Digimon partner because he's most probably incapable of protecting his tamer." retorted Ryudamon and this brought Lunamon into intercepting the arguement as well. "T-that's n-not true! The Harmonious Ones are t-the ones who c-called the both of t-to team up with K-Katami...!"

This caused an uproar among the DigiDestined as they bicker among one another while Yuyake, Luke and Dracomon stood aside and watched all of them fight. In the middle of the fight, Salamon joined in to defend her tamer. It was chaos among the people who were bound to save the Digital World. "This... is getting out of hand..." Luke commented and his Digimon nodded in agreement. Yuyake creased her forehead in stress, not knowing how to deal with the uncontrollable verbal fight.

"We should really call them to stop already, Luke." Dracomon suggested but Luke already knew that they had to do that sooner or later. "That's true. It would be bad if they're still fighting when Kuwagamon arrives." Luke replied.

"But the problem is, how? They have been bickering non-stop since we just met about an hour ago." Yuyake said uneasily. She felt useless for not being able to control the situation. "I guess we'll have to do the hard way." Luke said but Yuyake was clueless on what he meant and showed him a blurred look. Luckily, Luke understand the meaning of her expression.

"We'll just let Kuwagamon endanger us." Luke suggested with no remorse and Yuyake's face turned to horror right after hearing that. 'What in the world is he thinking...?!' was Yuyake's only thought as Luke suddenly grabbed her hand and told Dracomon to follow them and hid behind some thick bushes.

A few minutes after they did that, another roar was heard from nearby where the rest of gang were arguing.

"ROOOAAARRRRRR!"

"Oh, shoot! I forgot about Kuwagamon!" Kanami voiced out after realising the real situation while Salamon began to take caution. Meanwhile, Coronamon and Lunamon were frantically searching for Yuyake.

"Wait... WHERE'S YU?!" Coronamon yelled in alarm. "O-oh, no...! Could it be...? She got...?!" Lunamon gasped in terror and almost faint.

"Tch... Who cares about that now?!" Kazeki remarked coldly. 'Where the hell is that doofus and his Digimon too?! That guy!' he thought. Ryudamon was beside him to prepare for an assault. In fact, both Kanami and Kazeki took out their respective Digivices to engage into an inevitable battle. 'Get ready!' both thought simultaneously. With that, just as if on cue, Kuwagamon came out of the thick forest and charged in immediately upon noticing his enemies, leaving no time for the previously arguing Digi team to react. As a result, the team got hit by the attack.

"Ahh!" Kanami, Kazeki, their Digimon and Yuyake's Digimon got knocked down right away. Kuwagamon landed on the ground upon seeing his opponents laying on the ground. He moved towards the group and grabbed hold of both Kanami and Kazeki with his claws. This was not left unnoticed by the Digimon.

"H-Hey! Let go of... Hotami..." Salamon attempted to stand on her feet followed by Ryudamon. "Master..." Lunamon just remained still from her fallen position as Coronamon shielded his childhood friend to protect her. Kuwagamon ignored Salamon and Ryudamon's cries to defend their tamers and was about to launch another attack when suddenly...

"Baby Breath!" A fireball was shot from out of the bushes as Luke, Dracomon and Yuyake revealed their hiding spot. It successfully hit Kuwagamon and forced him to released both of the tamers, dropping them to the ground. Their respective Digimon rushed towards them and inspected their condition, bringing them away before Kuwagamon could catch them instead.

"You... gone... must..." Kuwagamon said to Luke. Luke held onto his Digivice tightly and stood beside Dracomon to commence battle with Kuwagamon. On the other hand, Yuyake ran towards her own Digimon with some tears in her eyes. When she reached beside them, she bend down on her knees, hugged them and sobbed, chanting her apologies over and over again. Lunamon and Coronamon just responded by patting her back to soothe her guiltiness.

Back to the fight, Kuwagamon rushed straight to Luke to tackle him when Dracomon intercept the attack by smashing him with his tail. "Tail Smash!" This caused an impact between the two Digimon and both Kuwagamon and Dracomon retracted their attacks. "That's good, Dracomon! Let take it up to the next level!" Luke took out of the upgrade cards and slashed them over his Digivice. Looking closely, it was a blue framed Digivice.

 **"DIGI-MODIFY! STRENGTH ACTIVATE!"**

Light glowed from inside Dracomon body as Luke's Digivice gave him strength. "Alright! I'm all fired up!" Dracomon exclaimed and shot another round of fireball, this time even bigger than before. "Baby Breath!" However, unfortunately for him, Kuwagamon dodged it easily but this didn't stop Dracomon as his power-up lets him to charge more fireballs faster. The third fireball that he released succeeded in landing an impact on Kuwagamon, rendering him vulnerable.

"Oh, yeah! Great shot, Dracomon!" Luke yelled in joy as he gave support to Dracomon. Dracomon gave him a confident thumbs-up but little did he know, Kuwagamon is far from defeated as he stood up on both of his feet, ready to strike another attack. Dracomon made a defensive stance, prepared to face Kuwagamon's next attack head on as the Insect Digimon remained still and unmoved. The rest of the gang just watched the battle intently, none of them making any move and silence filled the air. Suddenly, Kuwagamon disappeared from Dracomon's sight.

"Eh? Where did he go?" Dracomon wondered as he turned to Luke for answers. Luke was confused with Dracomon's reaction. Then, he noticed Kuwagamon rushing straight towards Dracomon and Luke immediately warned his partner. "Look out, Dracomon!"

Dracomon turned his head back to where Kuwagamon 'was' before and his eyes widened in shock when Kuwagamon struck him with his pincer attack. "Trap Scissors!" Kuwagamon caught Dracomon in his huge pincers and squeezed him tightly, almost cutting his air support. "K-kuh... Luke..." he groaned.

"Dracomon!" Luke yelled in alarmed. 'Shoot! What do I do?!' Luke panicked internally as he took out his card deck to see which one would be able to help Dracomon until... help comes at the right time.

"Corona-knuckle!" A fiery punch was directed towards Kuwagamon which was, luckily to the hyperactive Digimon, left unaware by the Insect Digimon as he got struck badly in the face. "Gwah!"

"Tear Shot!" A ball of water was shot by Lunamon as she released it full force from her antenna. "Gah!" Kuwagamon, still down, received the impact badly. However, he still tries to stand up but one of the Digi team Digimon did not let him do so.

"Puppy Howling!" Salamon let out a high-pitched cry as everyone except Kuwagamon covered their eyes for the safety of their eardrums. Kuwagamon unfortunately got affected and lost the ability to move when he got paralyzed. "Katana Attack!" Ryudamon also sent his own attacks at Kuwagamon as he leaped onto Kuwagamon's chest and fired a blade of iron from his mouth.

"G-gah!" Kuwagamon screamed in pain and every tamer in the area smiled in victory as Kanami encouraged Luke to send the final strike. Luke understood the sign and smirked in confidence. He knew he can't let this golden chance off. "Alright, Dracomon. Let it rip! Beat 'em up!"

"Okay! Leave it to me!" Dracomon prepared his stance to release his final move and right before Kuwagamon could do anything... "Baby Breath!" Dracomon shot a huge ball of flame at Kuwagamon and it ended Kuwagamon's life successfully. "N-no!" he shrieked in horror as his body dispersed into data form and Dracomon absorbed them. The remains of the data flew back into the atmosphere, to bring Kuwagamon back to another life for his second time. Everything was silent for a moment until...

"Oh, yeah! You did it, Dracomon!" Luke shouted in happiness and he jumped into the air with pride. Dracomon turned to him and chuckled cheerfully. Kanami smiled knowingly at Salamon and gave a pat on her head affectionately. Yuyake breathed out in relief as she grinned slightly at Coronamon and Lunamon as they both smiled sheepishly at her. Kazeki, on the other hand, just praised his Digimon as Ryudamon bowed politely in front of him.

* * *

 **Timeskip~~**

 **Luke's POV**

"Our battle went well, thanks to you." I held out my right hand to the bluenette in front of me. If I remember correctly, her name is Yuyake. She was a great help. If she wasn't there, even Zacky wouldn't be able to help me last minute. "O-oh! Well, I'm not the only you should be thanking. The others did their job as well, especially the Digimon." Yuyake rubbed her head sheepishly. Instantly, I knew she was not the type to take much compliments. Regardless, she still accepted my handshake.

"Well then, shall we get a move on?" I asked the girls but Zacky showed his disapproval through his expression. "What are you saying, Benward?! They'll be a hindrance to us!" And it's another round of another argument.

"Excuse me?! If Katami didn't have her Digimon to help out Luke and Dracomon when they were in a pinch, Dracomon would have died and Luke would have been the hindrance for losing his Digimon!" I saw Yuyake's friend, Kanami, was it? I think so. She was the one who yelled at Zacky again this time. Man... She really has guts. No one dared to talk to Zacky but me when we were in the Real World.

"That's luck!" Zacky argued back. Wait... Did he just say luck? That's so unlike him. I decided to catch him off guard with that statement. "Aw... Come on, Zacky. You were never the one who would believe in such thing called luck!" Zacky's expressions turned flushed as he realised his mistake.

"Come on. Let's just bring them along already. We need more people to help out and it's the same to them! Don't be such a bummer, Zacky!" I elbowed Zacky at the ribs to show my mischievous side. I knew he was too embarrassed to admit his own fault. "Tch... Y-you...!" Before Zacky could continue, Yuyake interrupted us.

"I'm sorry if you regard us as hindrance but we really need help. Such situation was dangerous but we faced a much more serious situation than that. It won't be long before we could face an even more critical scene than that. So please..." Yuyake bowed in front of both of us before continuing her words. "Please have us together. I'm sure we'll..." Unfortunately, she was interrupted as well.

"I'm sure we'll work out just fine!" Yuyake's Digimon, Coronamon, I think, jumped onto Yuyake's back as he chuckled at us. I looked at Zacky and showed him the famous puppy-dog eyes, though so much since I'm a guy but I wasn't the only one doing it when Zacky felt another stare at him and noticed Yuyake's second Digimon, Lunamon, right? looking at him with a high level of her own puppy-dog eyes. I knew Zacky is soft on the inside as I waited for him to give up.

"Alright! Fine! Do what you want. I don't care." was his only comments but it was enough to make all of us happy with the outcome. "Finally, you give in!" exclaimed Kanami in exasperation as I chuckled in amusement. Dracomon was satisfied with the results as well as he has already made friends with the cheery Digimon, which are Coronamon and Salamon. I looked at Yuyake and held out another handshake. She noticed the exchange and accepted it for the second time.

"Glad to be on the team together, Yu!" The exchange went well until I saw Yu's eyes widened in realization. "Eh... EH?!" That... caught me in surprise.

* * *

 **? - Digital World**

 **Normal POV**

Somewhere, a silhouette was watching over the Digi team with happiness and content that everything was well.

"You did well saving them, Yuyake... The both of the tamers and their own Digimon partners will be of great asset with the girl and her Digimon. They'll be there for you when others had not. Cherish this bond... Yuyake..."

Somewhere, Yuyake flinched and thought something was calling out for her. 'Who... was that...?'

That is another end of a new journey, yet another mystery to be discovered...

 **END.**

* * *

 **To be continued~~**

 **A cliffhanger~ Have you ever wondered who this mysterious silhouette would be? I was. When I read back what the plot would be, I wondered why it took me so long to reveal this silhouette. Aha... or will it NOT be revealed? I don't know, maybe. Hehe... ;)**

 **And I hope this part is not boring or too rushed. I'm still not good at action but I'm trying my best though. And please tell me if this feels too rushed. I think it would be that way in later chapters so please don't be afraid to review this chapter and tell me your thoughts in the progress of this story! :)**

 **By the way, I credit two of my friends in the contribution of the new OCs, Luke and Kazeki! They just wouldn't be perfect if it wasn't for the both of their help. I hope Luke turned out the way you wanted him to,** MysticStarBurst **! (Luke was his own creation and he let me borrow his character so it's not entirely mine.) I also thank** QN's number one fan **for helping out in Kazeki's appearance and name. It was hard for me to decide since I'm not so creative. Of course, Kazeki's choice of Digimon was also thanks to** MysticStarBurst **, ****so thanks again friends! :D**

 **And in case I confuse you guys for the usage of underlined sentences, it means that character is using English to speak. I'll start posting this in every chapter after this one. I mean, if I did know, you would be slightly spoiled. ;) :)**

 **I think that's all of my rambles. Please review this story and many point out some things that could help in my writing please? (That's a lot of pleases) Anyway, thank you everyone!**

 **Till next time. (Hopefully soon) Ciao~~ :)**


End file.
